Amour et bonbons
by Choupette
Summary: Ron s'est installé dans le monde moldu, pour s'éloigner un peu du monde magique et de sa famille. Poussé par sa famille à se trouver quelqu'un, il ne peut leur dire qu'il a déjà trouvé l'amour. Histoire pas aussi neuneu q le titre : promis.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : **Choupette

**Titre : **Amour et bonbons. (le titre n'a rien à voir avec l'histoire pour l'instant, vous verrez plus tard)

**Disclaimer :** Harry Pot et les autres ne sont pas à moi (en plus, ils prendraient trop de place dans ma chambre).

**Couples :** Harry x Ginny, Hermione x Viktor, Ron x , les autres on s'en fout.

_Salut à tous ! Ceci est ma première fic sur Harry Potter, donc pas de lynchage par pitié. Habituellement, je squatte à la rubrique Gundam Wing, je change donc de registre et espère que j'ai bien fait (à vous de me le dire.)_

_Bonne lecture, j'attends vos avis avec impatience (stresse un peu, le dieu de l'othographe m'a-t-il écouté.LOL). _

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Ron se tenait appuyé à l'embrasure de la porte. Toute la famille était réunie, Harry et Hermione étaient là également. Tous s'étaient installés autour de la table et le Terrier ressemblait à une vraie colonie de vacances. De plus, il fallait compter avec les petites amies de Percy, Fred et George et de la fille de Fleur et Bill. C'était un vrai capharnaüm, les rires fusaient dans la pièce et il fallait presque crier pour se faire entendre. Ron était arrivé en dernier, ses frères ayant monopolisé la salle de bain toute la matinée. Il avait aidé sa mère à faire de la place dans la maison pour accueillir tout le monde et voilà comment il était remercié.

Un sourire éclaira son visage lorsque Harry passa sa main sur le ventre rond de Ginny. Il allait être tonton pour la deuxième fois et Fred et Alicia prévoyaient de faire un bébé bientôt. Il soupira. Tous semblaient si heureux. Voldemort était mort depuis deux ans, maintenant. Le monde magique avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre et son insouciance. Après cette période de trouble, c'en était même assez étrange. Tous les partisans ou presque du mage noir avaient disparu, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Harry était en pleine formation pour devenir Auror et Hermione médicomage. Ron avait travaillé avec ses frères au magasin de farces et attrapes au début, mais ça l'avait rapidement énervé d'être sous les ordres de ses frères et surtout de passer pour le bon à rien de la famille qui n'avait même pas réussi à trouver un job. De plus, cela ne le satisfaisait pas du tout. Tout comme son père, il avait développé une passion pour les moldus. Il y avait plus d'un an maintenant, il avait pris un appartement au cœur de Londres. Par hasard, il était tombé sur une petite annonce et était devenu l'adjoint du directeur de la galerie d'art qui était installée au palais des congrès. Il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir ce poste, mais plus que son expérience, c'était ses connaissances en matière d'art contemporain et son avis sur les œuvres qui avaient impressionné le directeur. Son instinct représentait plus que des années à engranger des connaissances sans pouvoir les mettre en avant.

En dehors de son père et de ses amis, le reste de la famille n'avait jamais approuvé cette décision. D'après sa mère et ses frères, il aurait pu trouver un métier mieux payé et au sein du monde magique. Elle n'avait rien contre les moldus, mais il s'agissait tout de même d'un autre monde et il était dur pour un sorcier de s'y fondre. Elle avait toujours peur que Ron ne fasse une gaffe et ne révèle au monde entier qu'il y avait des sorciers. Ron trouvait cela désespérant, après toutes ces années elle le voyait encore comme son petit garçon, mais elle ne comprenait pas qu'il était heureux de pouvoir vivre sa passion. Les tableaux et l'art moldu étaient une chose dont il ne pouvait plus se passer. Malgré l'immobilité souvent reprochée par le monde magique, il ne pouvait détourner les yeux des toiles, sculptures et autres photos. Jamais l'art magique ne serait capable de figer un sentiment pour l'éternité, de capter un sourire ou une larme.

Comment pouvait-on apprécier un visage changeant constamment et incapable de montrer une réalité propre à l'artiste, une expression de lui-même à un moment donné. C'était impossible et horriblement frustrant pour lui qui adorait passer des heures à regarder une toile et à s'imprégner de la moindre touche de couleur. Le monde magique et le monde moldu étaient différents, dans le monde moldu il n'était plus un empoté, il était M. Weasley et travaillait dans l'une des galeries les plus importante de Londres et d'Europe. Son avis était écouté et suivi. Mais il était toujours heureux de revenir chez lui, de voir la pendule qui indiquait leurs noms, de voir les plats voler et de jouer avec ses frères au Quidditch en prenant les gnomes du jardins pour des cibles.

« Ron ! Mais viens à table, tu ne vas pas rester toute la journée appuyé à la porte !

- J'arrive maman.

- Tu n'allais pas nous regarder manger tout de même !

- Non, je réfléchissais.

- Notre petit frère qui réfléchit, on aurait peut-être du le laisser continuer pour une fois.

- Merci Fred, j'avais oublié qu'il fallait que ce soit toujours les autres qui fassent les choses à ta place.

- Ron, voyons ne parle pas comma ça à ton frère.

- Mais maman…

- Mon petit Ronny…

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

- Mouais, enfin bref, j'espère que notre futur neveu ne te ressemblera pas, sinon ça va être la cata.

- Ne parle pas de malheur.

- Fred ! George ! Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi !

- Oui, maman.

- Bientôt ce sera aussi votre tour alors ne plaisantez pas. Vous vous retrouverez peut-être avec des petits jumeaux.

- Deux Ron, oh mon dieu. »

Fred faisant semblant de faire une crise cardiaque, alors que George se préparait encore à sortir une vanne.

« En tout cas, pour Ron ça ne risque pas d'être pour tout de suite.

- Allez, ça faisait longtemps. Y en a pas un qui voudrait me défendre ? Hermione, Harry ?

- Tu es assez grand pour te débrouiller tout seul.

- J'ai pas les arguments pour te soutenir, sauf un : tu as le temps, tu n'as que 22 ans. C'est tout.

- Merci Harry.

- Fred n'a pas tort, quand est-ce que tu nous ramèneras une jolie jeune fille ?

- Molly, laisse-le donc tranquille.

- Mais Arthur…

- Merci, papa.

- Il n'empêche que je suis en droit de m'inquiéter. Harry et Hermione ont déjà quelqu'un. D'ailleurs, tu feras toutes nos amitiés à Victor.

- J'y penserai. Il est très déçu de n'avoir pu venir. Il a un match aujourd'hui et demain il a cours. Tout comme Harry, il suit la formation d'Auror. Peut-être travailleront-ils ensemble plus tard.

- Depuis la disparition de Voldemort, il y a beaucoup moins de travail.

- Mais certains de ses partisans sont encore en liberté. Nous n'en aurons peut-être jamais fini avec eux. Regardez le fils Malfoy par exemple. Il n'a pas réapparu depuis la dernière bataille.

- Maman, tu sais bien qu'il a été innocenté et qu'il a trahi Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

- Ron, je sais qu'il t'a sauvé la vie lors de la dernière bataille, mais on ne peut pas effacer tout ce qu'il a fait pendant deux ans. Dumbledore serait-il mort s'il n'avait pas été là ? Et puis pourquoi a-t-il disparu aujourd'hui ? Ca cache quelque chose.

- Que voulais-tu qu'il fasse d'autre ? Il le devait pour sauver sa famille.

- Ron a raison sur ce point-là, Madame Weasley.

- Harry, arrête de m'appeler ainsi. Et pour Draco, si c'était pour sauver quelqu'un comme Lucius ou Narcissa Malfoy, ce n'était franchement pas la peine.

- C'est de les sauver qui aurait été un crime.

- George ! Il n'empêche que c'était son père !

- Mais putain Ron, tu t'entends ! Il y a un temps où tu le haïssais plus que nous et maintenant tu le défends !

- … Parfaitement, il a autant le droit que nous de commencer une autre vie et de laisser le passé derrière lui !

- Conneries ! On sait tous ce que tu lui dois, ce que nous lui devons, mais Malfoy ne sera toujours qu'une horrible fouine qui change de camp dès que ça sens le roussi. Depuis la fin de la guerre, tout ce qu'il sait faire, c'est de se planquer comme un lâche ! »

Ron abattit son poing sur la table, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Chacun s'était tu pendant la dispute, attendant qu'ils finissent ; le plus jeune Weasley se leva et sortit de la pièce, bientôt suivi par Harry. Le brun le retrouva assis sur son lit, dans la chambre qui avait été installée au grenier.

« Ron…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ! Toi aussi tu es de leur avis ?

- …

- Excuse-moi Harry. Tu n'y es pour rien. Il fallait que je sorte de table, sinon je lui aurais mis mon poing dans la figure.

- Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup aidé non plus.

- Pourquoi aurais-tu défendu un ennemi ?

- Malfoy n'est plus mon ennemi. On ne peut pas se mettre à sa place. Nous aurions peut-être fait la même chose. Et puis, j'étais là lorsqu'il a reçu l'Avada Kedavra qui t'était destiné. S'il n'avait été protégé par le lien qui l'unissait à Voldemort, via la marque des ténèbres, il n'aurait pas pu survivre.

- …

- Je me demande où il est parfois. Le monde magique le hait, je comprends qu'il veuille disparaître, qu'on le laisse enfin tranquille. »

Le silence s'installa. Ron jouait négligemment avec un fil qui dépassait de la poche de son jean. Il avait adopté la mode moldue et avait dit au revoir à ses robes élimées et démodées. Il soupira.

« Tu es tendu ces derniers temps, depuis longtemps maintenant. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas me parler d'autre chose ?

- Non… Enfin, si, mais…

- Tu n'es pas obligé. Mais si tu veux en parler sache que je suis là.

- Harry, j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie.

- C'est super ! Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé ? Cela fait longtemps ?

- Oui, pas mal de temps à vrai dire. On habite même ensemble.

- Oh. Quel est le problème alors ?

- Harry, je n'ai jamais éprouvé ça pour quiconque. Je l'aime, autant qu'il est possible d'aimer et j'en mourrais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Mais j'ai peur… Peur que cela pose problème avec le reste de la famille.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Si c'est une moldue, je suis sûr qu'elle sera bien accueillie.

- Non, c'est une sorcière, mais tu te rappelles de la réaction de la famille et surtout de maman lorsque Fleur est arrivée ?

- Je ne l'oublierais jamais.

- J'ai bien peur que cela soit pire.

- Cela ne peut pas être pire.

- Oh, que si.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de la présenter à tout le monde. Vas-y petit à petit.

- Ce n'est pas bête. Mais ce qui m'embête le plus, c'est que si la famille ne l'accepte pas, il me faudra choisir et mon choix est déjà fait.

- Tu partiras ?

- Oui.

- Ecoute, arrête de te prendre la tête avec ça. Essaie d'y aller petit à petit, d'habituer tout le monde à l'idée. Peut-être que ça se passera très bien, après tout.

- J'ai du mal à y croire.

- Aller arrête de cogiter.

- Facile à dire, cela fait des mois que j'y pense.

- Ron, si tu l'as choisie, c'est que cela doit être quelqu'un de formidable. Tout se passera bien. Viens avec moi, sinon ils vont engloutir le dessert. »

Ron acquiesça et suivit Harry de mauvaise grâce. Le reste de l'après-midi se passa bien, même si Ron ne dit presque plus un mot. Lorsque la nuit tomba, tous rentrèrent chez eux. Ron prit la poudre de cheminette pour rejoindre son appartement. Il arriva dans le salon confortablement meublé. À la base, l'appartement était minuscule, mais un ou deux sorts l'avaient transformé en un lieu assez grand pour une famille de cinq personnes. Il s'écroula sur le canapé, les yeux rivés sur le tableau qui surplombait la cheminée : une mer agitée s'échouant sur des falaises de craies. Ron adorait ce tableau et les couleurs qui s'en dégageaient. Il n'avait jamais vu la mer de cette manière et c'est cela qui lui plaisait.

L'appartement était silencieux, juste perturbé par le tic tac d'une pendule dans le couloir. Le silence était quelque chose qu'il appréciait aussi dans le monde moldu. Pas d'elfe de maison, pas de meubles ou d'escaliers qui bougent, ni de personnages qui passent de tableau en tableau. Il avait vraiment l'impression de pouvoir être seul et cela lui faisait un bien fou… à part qu'il n'était pas seul.

Il ne sursauta pas lorsque des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes et cette intrusion dans son petit monde, ne protesta pas lorsqu'il lui agrippa les bras, la faisant basculer sur lui pour l'embrasser passionnément. Ils restèrent quelques minutes immobiles, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ron déposant quelques baisers sur la peau délicate.

« Dure journée ?

- Tu n'imagines même pas. Je me suis fâché avec Fred et maman.

- Pourquoi ?

- À cause de… »

Ron se racla la gorge.

« De l'horrible et sans cœur, du bras droit de Voldemort qui aurait mieux fait de mourir en me sauvant : Draco Malfoy.

- Oh… Ron, tu devrais arrêter de te prendre la tête avec cette affaire… Ce n'est pas si grave après tout.

- Si ça l'est ! Ils ne se rendent pas compte, ils parlent sans savoir ! Ma famille… qui se targue de sa tolérance envers le monde magique, les moldus… ne sera jamais capable d'accepter cette vérité, ce pourquoi je suis en vie.

- Ron… »

Le jeune homme sentit une main caresser sa joue, les lèvres revinrent jouer avec les siennes.

« Bien que tu sois adorable lorsque tu es contrarié, je préférerais te voir sourire. J'ai passé ma journée à la maison…

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé. Tu as fini ton tableau ?

- Presque.

- J'ai hâte de le voir et puis avec l'exposition qui se monte en ce moment, c'est une bonne chose que tu puisses peindre malgré le stress.

- C'est la première fois que le grand public et la presse vont voir mon travail. Même si les critiques d'art ont toujours été sympas avec moi, je ne sais pas si…

- Tout se passera bien. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce que tu fais est fantastique et je serais toujours là pour te soutenir.

- Merci Ron. »

Ron serra la silhouette fragile entre ses bras et posa son menton sur les cheveux de soie. Ils restèrent blottis, profitant de la chaleur de leurs corps, de cet instant de tendresse.

« Mon ange… Je… J'ai parlé à Harry de nous. Enfin, je lui ai dit que je fréquentais quelqu'un, mais que je n'osais pas te présenter à ma famille.

- Que t'a-t-il dit ?

- Qu'au lieu de te présenter à tout le monde, on pourrait faire ça par étapes.

- C'est une bonne idée.

- J'ai pensé que l'on pourrait commencer par Hermione et Harry.

- …

- Qu'en dis-tu ? Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile, mais ça ne peut pas être pire que ma mère, non ?

- Avec un peu de chance, ils ne verront en moi que…

- L'amour de ma vie.

- Arrête de prendre ça à la légère. On n'est plus à Poudlard.

- Et alors ? Tu sors de Serpentard, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Tu es magnifique, la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. »

Ron passa sa main dans les longs cheveux. Il lui prit délicatement le menton avant de déposer un baiser au coin de ses lèvres, puis saur sa tempe. Son autre main se glissait sous les vêtements caressant la peau satinée au niveau de ses reins. Un frémissement lui indiqua que ses caresses faisaient leur effet et Ron ne pu s'empêcher de retirer le premier lambeau de tissu et de regarder une ligne invisible qui partait de sa clavicule, serpentait au milieu de son buste, descendant jusqu'au nombril avant de se perdre à la bordure du jean.

« Roonnn, je te déteste lorsque tu fais ça.

- Quoi donc ?

- Ca… Aaaahhh… On arrive… jamais à finir une conversation.

- Je n'y peux rien, je suis complètement hypnotisé par ta beauté.

- Flatteur. Et depuis quand ma beauté se trouve derrière mon oreille et dans mon cou.

- Elle est partout. Mon ange… Cette conversation peut se finir dans la chambre. Les oreillers sont habitués à entendre nos murmures.

- Murmures, hein ? Mmmm… Ron… Pourtant… C'est bien à cause des voisins que… Plus haut ! Qu'on a du lancer un sort d'insonorisation sur les murs de l'appartement. »

Ron éclata de rire, alors qu'il se relevait, deux jambes s'enroulant autour de sa taille et deux bras autour de son cou. Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre, puis la porte se referma sur un amour… murmuré.

-/-

Hermione descendit du taxi. Victor étant en tournée en Angleterre, elle avait réussi à prendre une semaine de vacances, pour voler quelques heures à son cher et tendre. Avec ses notes plus qu'excellentes, il n'avait pas été difficile de persuader ses professeurs de la laisser partir. Venant d'elle cela aurait pu être étonnant, mais il fallait bien qu'elle voie son futur mari de temps en temps. Et puis, il venait de reprendre le Quidditch après deux ans d'arrêt. Il avait préféré rester avec elle après la guerre, mais elle s'était vite rendue compte qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer de ce sport et que cela ne durerait qu'un temps. Après trente ans, les joueurs étaient mis à la retraite, qu'ils le veuillent ou non. Il s'agissait d'une loi magique pour que les jeunes talents puissent tenter leur chance, autant qu'il en profite maintenant.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers une galerie un peu en retrait du palais des congrès. Une gigantesque affiche annonçait l'artiste qui allait être exposée bientôt : Clara Parker. Elle se glissa entre les caisses et les hommes qui apportaient les toiles, jusqu'à apercevoir des cheveux roux. Ron donnait des ordres pour l'installation des œuvres, invectivant parfois violemment les ouvriers.

Hermione sourit. Depuis quelque temps, Ron devenait de plus en plus sûr de lui. Il ne marchait plus la tête dans les épaules et il était assez impressionnant du haut de son 1m85. De plus, ayant pratiqué le Quidditch pendant des années, il était large d'épaules et aurait pu tenir tête à Victor sans trop de difficultés, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Harry, qui avait stoppé sa croissance une fois les 1m75 atteints et qui avait gardé cette finesse due aux années de malnutrition qu'il avait subies chez les Dursley.

Alors qu'elle s'avançait vers lui, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns se glissa derrière lui, posant ses mains sur ses yeux, lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille. Ron fit un sourire éclatant avant de se retourner et de déposer un baiser sur son front. La jeune femme s'éclipsa, un peu comme elle était venue, poursuivant le directeur de la galerie qui passait par là.

« Bonjour Ron.

- Mione ! Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je passais dans le coin et je me suis dit que je n'étais jamais venue voir ton lieu de travail. C'est vraiment superbe comme endroit. Et puis, je voulais de tes nouvelles, cela n'avait pas l'air d'aller très fort l'autre jour. J'ai voulu parler à ta mère, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle ne t'avait pas parlé depuis, pareil pour Fred et George.

- J'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment avec cette nouvelle exposition. En fait, je suis très proche de l'artiste et je tenais vraiment à tout superviser… Elle est très angoissée… Pourquoi tu souris ?

- Pour rien.

- Mouais. Toi, tu as parlé à Harry.

- Exact, mais…

- Ron ! Y a un problème avec… Granger ! Enfin, Hermione.

- Pansy Parkinson ! »

Hermione croyait rêver. La jeune femme qu'elle avait aperçu quelques minutes auparavant était l'ancienne élève de Serpentard. Elle la détailla de la tête aux pieds. C'était une très belle femme, élégante et souriante. L'exemple même de la jeune femme ambitieuse et pleine d'avenir, vêtue à la dernière mode. Alors comme ça, ce serait elle, la mystérieuse inconnue que Ron ne voulait pas présenter à ses parents ?

« Cela faisait longtemps ! Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je passais dans le coin. Et toi ? Que deviens-tu ?

- Oh, ça serait très long à raconter.

- Mione, c'est l'artiste.

- Quoi ?

- … Oui ! … J'ai pris un pseudo pour l'exposition.

- C'est vraiment génial. Je viendrai voir ça quand tout sera fini.

- J'en serai ravie. Ron te donnera les entrées.

- Merci.

- Je suis désolée, mais il faut que je t'emprunte Ron. Il y a un problème, l'une des caisses s'est perdue.

- Hein ! Mais c'est quoi cette bande d'incapables ! »

Avant qu'Hermione ne fasse un geste, Ron était parti.

« Il n'en a pas pour longtemps. »

Des éclats de voix retentirent dans la galerie.

« Ou peut-être que si.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je repasserai plus tard. Ça fait plaisir de voir Ron s'investir autant. Il a vraiment changé ces derniers temps. On était un peu inquiet pour lui. Après Voldemort, on a tous trouvé notre voie et Ron est resté en arrière. Aujourd'hui, il a l'air heureux et j'espère que ça durera.

- Il n'a pas l'air, il l'est. Personnellement, je ferais tout ce que je peux pour que ça dure.

- Merci, Pansy. À bientôt, alors. »

Hermione tourna les talons et ressorti de la galerie avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Lorsque Harry lui avait parlé du problème de Ron, elle s'était attendue à n'importe quelle éventualité :

une femme plus jeune ou beaucoup plus âgée, une star du monde magique, un homme… Bref, tout ce qui avait pu lui passer par la tête. Mais Pansy Parkinson ! Une Serpentard, ancienne partisane de Voldemort. Hermione secoua la tête, Pansy avait dû suivre le mage noir, car il retenait sa famille en otage. Elle n'avait jamais reçu la marque des ténèbres. Lorsqu'elle avait été interrogée, elle avait aussi témoigné en faveur de Draco. Elle l'avait soutenu pendant toute la guerre et pendant le procès.

Alors qu'Hermione allait héler un taxi, elle se demanda si Pansy savait où était le jeune Malfoy. Même le ministère de la magie ignorait où il était. D'après Harry l'une des épreuves des dernières années de l'école d'Auror, consistait à retrouver Draco Malfoy et personne n'y était encore arrivé. Le seul renseignement qui avait réussi à filtrer était qu'il vivait à Londres.

Quelque chose vibra dans son sac et Hermione attrapa vivement son téléphone portable.

« Allô !

- Mione, c'est Harry. Alors ?

- Harry, tu ne vas pas me croire !

- Tu as découvert le pot aux roses ?

- Exact. Je suis passée à la galerie où il travaille, apparemment il serait très proche de l'artiste qui va être exposée dans les jours qui viennent et…

- Ne tourne pas autour du pot. Qui est-ce ?

- Tu es assis ?

- Ce n'est pas si horrible que ça. C'est un mec ?

- Non, juste Pansy…

- Parkinson !

- Harry, je crois que tu viens de me bousiller un tympan.

- Désolé. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Ron était inquiet. Molly va nous péter une durite.

- Harry, il faudrait que toi et Ginny veniez à l'exposition. Je viendrai avec Victor s'il arrive à se libérer. Ce sera plus facile pour Ron si on apprend à la connaître avant qu'il l'amène au Terrier.

- Ok, je préviens Ginny. Quand est-ce ?

- Samedi soir à 19h.

- Parfait, on se retrouve à l'entrée.

- Bisous.

- Salut. »

Hermione raccrocha, poussant un petit cri de triomphe et monta dans son taxi. Avec un peu de chance, Ron pourrait bientôt perdre cet air triste qu'il avait lorsqu'ils étaient tous réunis.

-/-

Ron poussa la porte de l'appartement vide et envoya bouler ses chaussures dans un coin de l'entrée. Il accrocha son manteau, heureux de retrouver la chaleur de son foyer. Il était vanné. Ils avaient enfin retrouvé la caisse manquante et Pansy était en train de fignoler des détails.

« Comment peut-on trouver autant d'énergie, c'est pas possible ? »

Il s'affala dans le canapé et attrapa le téléphone pour commander à manger chez le traiteur Chinois. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à tout volée.

« Décidemment, il faut tout faire soi-même !

- Coucou, mon ange.

- Ron, franchement, c'est si difficile de porter une toile sans la faire tomber ? »

Le roux s'approcha et lui enleva son manteau.

« Je te prépare un verre ?

- Un martini s'il te plaît.

- C'est comme si c'était fait. Va t'asseoir dans la cuisine, le livreur ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

- Livreur ?

- Ton resto préféré.

- Oh, super. Tu es adorable. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

- Tu aurais trouvé quelqu'un d'autre… Moins exceptionnel que moi, j'en conviens, mais on ne peut pas tout avoir.

- Vantard.

- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas-là, le vantard, va oublier de nous faire couler un bain et va aller se coucher sans demander son reste. »

Ron déposa le verre sur la table. Lorsqu'il retira sa main, il laissa le bout de ses doigts effleurer son cou. Il commença à masser les épaules tendues, soufflant parfois délicatement sur l'épiderme.

« Tu es cruel. Un vrai bourreau. »

Après le repas, ils filèrent se délasser dans la baignoire, Ron finissant ce qu'il avait commencé : son massage. Tous deux commençaient à s'endormir, complètement exténués, à cause de la chaleur de l'eau et de la vapeur qui embrumait la pièce.

« Vivement samedi que tout soit fini.

- Oui et non. Il va y avoir des journalistes, je n'ai pas tellement envie de revenir sur le devant de la scène.

- Ils viendront du monde moldu, pas magique.

- Hum. Il y aura aussi Hermione, peut-être Victor et ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'Harry et ta petite sœur soient présents.

- Il y aura beaucoup de monde, si tu ne le sens pas, tu pourras facilement les éviter, passer pour une personne parmi tant d'autres dans la foule.

- Mouais.

- Mes paroles n'ont pas l'air de te convaincre. C'est le côté Serpentard qui ressort, toujours aussi pessimiste.

- Peut-être.

- Aller, on va aller se coucher, tu as beaucoup de boulot demain et nous sommes tous les deux fatigués…

- La faute à qui ?

- Tu n'avais pas l'air de t'en plaindre hier soir, vu que la voisine du dessous a tapé avec son balai sur le plafond en nous traitant de dépravés.

- Personne n'est parfait. »

Ron sortit de la baignoire et attrapa une serviette et commença à se sécher. Lorsqu'un corps se colle au sien, la tâche s'avéra plus difficile. Sur quelques baisers, ils allèrent finalement se coucher. Comme chaque nuit, Ron resserra son étreinte sur ce corps qui se pelotonnait contre son torse.

-/-

La semaine passa à toute vitesse et la tension montait graduellement. Ron faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour lui faciliter la tâche et surtout pour ne pas être dans ses pattes. Il ne valait mieux pas l'énerver en ce moment. Le soir de l'ouverture de l'exposition, Ron enfila son costume noir en vitesse, attrapa son manteau et se rua vers le palais des congrès. Il y avait beaucoup plus de monde que prévu et il eut du mal à se glisser dans la foule. Il passa enfin les portes vitrées. Pansy l'attendait.

« Ron te voilà, enfin ! On attendait plus que toi.

- Désolé, mais j'ai bien cru que je n'arriverai jamais à passer. Prête ?

- Oui, le bar est OK, les serveurs avec le champagne, parés et l'artiste sur les nerfs.

- Ça se passera bien. »

Ils se placèrent aux côtés du patron de Ron. Le jeune homme déposa un baiser sur sa joue et fit signe au service de sécurité d'ouvrir les portes. La foule se déversa dans la salle et ils commencèrent les ronds de jambe et les sourires hypocrites. Une heure plus tard, la salle était toujours aussi pleine. Les gens déambulaient entre les toiles et Pansy était assaillie par les journalistes et les esthètes. Ron veillait au bon déroulement de la soirée, passant, sans avoir l'air de rien, entre les critiques et les journalistes, pour glaner des informations. Au fur et à mesure, un sourire s'étirait sur son visage. Quelques critiques avaient déjà donné un avis sur l'artiste et cela avait fait beaucoup de pub, mais là, Ron était impressionné du succès que semblait avoir l'exposition. Il cherchait quelqu'un des yeux, lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Harry !

- Bonsoir, Ron.

- Je suis content que tu sois là. Où est ma sœur ?

- Ginny est restée à la maison, elle était fatiguée. Rien de grave. Et puis, Victor est avec elle.

- Victor ?

- Oui, il a eu cours ce matin et entraînement ce tantôt. Il voulait venir pour faire plaisir à Hermione, mais il s'endormait à moitié, donc je lui ai proposé de rester à la maison et de prendre la chambre d'ami.

- Ok.

- Ces toiles sont vraiment superbes. Je ne connais pas beaucoup l'art moldu, mais j'aime beaucoup l'exposition. Il y a un travail magnifique sur la couleur. J'ai rarement ressenti autant de chose devant de la peinture. L'artiste est vraiment exceptionnelle.

- C'est vrai. »

Harry regarda Ron an souriant. Ce dernier avait un air béat sur le visage et son regard flottait dans les étoiles.

« D'ailleurs, j'aurais vraiment voulu rencontrer la personne qui fait battre ton cœur.

- Hermione et toi ne pouvez vraiment pas tenir votre langue. Plus tard, peut-être, il y a beaucoup de monde pour le moment. Je vais aller rejoindre Pansy. Restez dans le coin avec Mione, on vous rejoindra.

- D'accord. »

Ron s'éclipsa et alors qu'Harry aller rejoindre Hermione, quelqu'un se faufila entre les cloisons jusqu'à un endroit un peu isolé, où il n'y avait personne. Une personne aux longs cheveux blonds, presque blancs.

Il la suivit précipitamment. Hermione avait une fois de plus eu raison. Elle avait émis l'hypothèse qu'il pourrait être là ce soir. Puisque après tout, il était l'ami de Pansy depuis des années. Harry arriva dans cette petite pièce cloisonnée, où se trouvaient des tableaux immenses, recouvrant la totalité des murs. Harry était impressionné par tant de couleur, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de jeter des coups d'œil vers le jeune homme. À peu près de sa taille, des cheveux lui arrivant au bas du dos. Une silhouette fine et élancée, mais musclée. Il aurait pu être danseur vu sa carrure et il avait toujours ce visage d'ange, aux ailes pourtant teintées de sang.

« Bonsoir Draco.

- Ha… Harry !

- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. Quel hasard, Ron travaillant ici avec Pansy, toi venant voir l'exposition, cette soirée est pleine de surprises.

- En effet et elle n'est pas finie.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Harry, ça y est, je te retrouve. J'ai réussi à mettre la main sur Mione et Pansy… Draco, tu es là. Je me demandais où tu étais passé.

- Tu savais qu'il serait là, Ron ? Le sorcier le plus recherché du monde magique.

- Bien sûr. D'ailleurs, il faut que je lui parle, tu peux aller rejoindre les filles, on arrive tout de suite.

- Euh… Oui. »

Harry ressortit à moitié abasourdi. C'était tellement étrange de voir Draco et Ron dans la même pièce sans se sauter à la gorge. Il s'approcha des deux jeunes femmes, détaillant Pansy qui, comme Hermione l'avait souligné, était charmante.

« Bonsoir, Pansy.

- Bonsoir.

- Harry, tu es tout pâle, ça va ?

- Oui. En fait, je viens de parler avec Draco Malfoy.

- Impossible ! Où est-il ?

- Avec Ron.

- Ils ne vont pas s'entretuer ?

- Ça ne risque pas.

- Tu es sûre de ce que tu avances, Pansy ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Hermione. Ils sont grands maintenant et civilisés.

- Au fait Pansy, je voulais te féliciter pour ton travail, c'est vraiment magnifique.

- Merci.

- Sache aussi que nous sommes très heureux que tu sois avec Ron. »

Pansy faillit en recracher son champagne et Hermione dû lui taper dans le dos pour qu'elle se reprenne.

« Sans vouloir vous vexer, je crois qu'il y a erreur sur la personne.

- Mais l'autre jour avec Ron… Il m'a dit avec des étoiles plein les yeux qu'il était proche de l'artiste.

- Je suis juste une amie. En fait…

- Laisse Pansy, je vais leur expliquer. »

Ron se tenait près d'eux, un air déterminé sur le visage.

« Tu es sûr Ron.

- Oui. Mione, Harry, je vis avec quelqu'un depuis huit mois : Clara Parker. Mais il s'agit d'une identité d'emprunt et Pansy a accepté de jouer ce rôle.

- Mais alors qui ? »

Ron tendit la main vers la salle d'où Draco sortit timidement, entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux du roux.

* * *

_Voilà. Je sais pas ce que vous en pensez. Si vous voulez la suite, faut la demander, sinon je la garde pour moi. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : **Choupette

**Titre :** Amours et bonbons (Oh, le titre niaiseux)

**Disclaimer :** Persos pas à moi, prennent trop de place dans mon placard.

**Couples :** Ron x Draco, Ginny x Harry, Hermione x Victor... ...

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir.J'espère que cette suite ne vous décevra pas. _

_Bisous et n'hésitez pas à râler si ça vous plait pas. Aller j'arrête le blabla, je ne pense pas que ça soit ma discussion qui vous interesse. LOL. _

_Choupette_

_Ps : merci à la bande à Tiyi à qui je n'ai pu répondre personnellement. Quand tiyi dit "tous" ça fait combien ça ?. Et bisous à Ninou (joyeux anniversaire)

* * *

_

**Chapitre 2**

« Draco est l'artiste et c'est aussi la personne que j'aime. »

Harry et Hermione étaient totalement soufflés par la nouvelle et ne savaient quoi dire. Ils regardaient Draco et Ron comme s'ils venaient d'atterrir avec leur vaisseau spatial. Ron ne savait comment interpréter leur réaction et il s'inquiétait pour Draco qui serrait sa main un peu plus fort.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as peur de la réaction de ta famille.

- Harry, pour le moment c'est votre réaction qui me préoccupe.

- Je… On ne s'attendait pas à ça et l'autre jour, j'ai vraiment cru que c'était Pansy… Mais… C'est… génial.

- Vraiment ?

- Hermione a raison, c'est super ! Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble ?

- Euh, tu sais Harry, moi et les dates…

- Cela fera bientôt un an et demi, si je ne me trompe pas.

- Quoi ? Et vous n'avez rien dit ! Comment as-tu réussi à nous cacher ça ?

- Dernièrement, lorsqu'on se voit c'est avec toute la famille. On n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de parler sérieusement depuis longtemps. Tu sais à quel point on me laisse la parole. Entre les frangins et Ginny, je ne suis que le dernier de la famille, du moins le dernier des garçons, et je ne suis pas du genre à m'imposer dans une conversation.

- C'est vrai que les jumeaux et Molly ne te laissent pas en placer une.

- Comment ça a commencé ? Draco est censé avoir disparu. Comment ça se fait que tu aies su où il était ?

- En fait, je ne l'ai pas vraiment quitté depuis la fin de la guerre. Je suis resté à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il se remette. Je lui devais bien ça et au début je n'avais que ça à faire.

- Et on ne peut pas dire que ça me plaisait.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'avais pas encore compris pourquoi je l'avais sauvé et Ron restait alors un sale petit rouquin adorant les moldus. Et puis, c'était la seule personne avec Pansy qui venait me voir et s'occupait de moi, donc il a bien fallu que je revoie mon jugement. »

Draco était encore nerveux, mais il faisait des efforts pour sourire et leur parler. Ron déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« Et tu as drôlement bien fait !

- Lorsque je suis sorti de l'hôpital, je n'avais plus rien. Je ne trouvais que des petits boulots minables qui ne me permettaient même pas de payer mon loyer. Et puis, lors de mon hospitalisation Ron n'arrêtait pas de me parler des artistes moldus. Il y avait un atelier à l'hôpital, je me suis lancé. Bref, je n'arrivais même pas à m'acheter un tube de peinture, c'était vraiment la déche.

- J'ai réussi à lui trouver un travail à la bibliothèque, il avait tellement de connaissances en littérature moldue que même le personnel était étonné. Vu que j'y avais un ami…

- Paul, un ami ?

- Paul, mon « ex » donc, travaillait au service des acquisitions et c'est par lui que j'ai su qu'ils cherchaient quelqu'un. On a continué à se voir et puis voilà.

- J'ai fait des économies de mon côté et il y a huit mois nous avons emménagé ensemble. J'ai abandonné mon travail à la bibliothèque et me suis consacré à la peinture. Si tout se passe bien, nous n'aurons plus de soucis pour vire et ce jusqu'à la fin de notre vie.

- C'est vrai que je gagne bien ma vie à la galerie, mais là ce sera vraiment le Pérou. Et puis, l'avantage de vivre chez les moldus et que, grâce à la magie on a peu de frais. Voilà. »

Hermione et Harry avaient écouté avec attention, ils avaient un peu de mal à suivre, mais avaient compris le principal. En même temps, les deux jeunes hommes nerveux, leur avaient débité toute l'histoire assez vite. Draco était gêné de se retrouver face à ses anciens ennemis et ne cessait de fuir leur regard et Ron… Ron avait toujours été gêné quelque soit la situation pour un peu quelle soit compliquée.

« On avait peur de votre réaction.

- Et il y a de quoi, après tout la famille Malfoy n'a jamais été en odeur de sainteté chez toi et avec tous les événements qui se sont passés à Poudlard et après la mort de Dumbledor… Draco, on ne peut pas dire que tu représentes la belle-fille ou belle-sœur parfaite.

- Ce n'est pas faux, mais j'aime Ron et j'avais peur que notre relation le coupe de ses amis et de sa famille ou de moi.

- Si vous saviez à quel point je suis soulagé. Si je ne vous ai rien dit, c'est parce que je ne savais pas par où commencer à vrai dire. Je ne sais d'ailleurs toujours pas comment je vais m'y prendre avec maman : "Maman, je suis homosexuel", ou, "Maman je sors avec Draco Malfoy".

- Dit Ron, dans un mois c'est l'anniversaire de Bill, non ?

- Oui, toute la famille sera présente, pourquoi ?

- Draco n'a qu'à venir.

- Je ne sais pas trop, Hermione. Qu'en penses-tu mon ange ?

- Tu le sais très bien. Tu ne supportes plus cette situation et à chaque fois que tu reviens du Terrier, tu es complètement abattu. Ça ne m'amuse pas plus que ça, mais il faudra bien leur dire un jour. Je suis d'accord.

- Je devrais peut-être d'abord leur dire que… la femme de ma vie est un homme.

- Je ne pense pas que le problème soit là. Je ne sais pas pour Harry, mais ce qui m'a le plus surprise tout à l'heure était que ce soit Draco. Le fait que tu aimes un homme, c'est secondaire. De plus, tes parents se posent déjà des questions.

- Hein !

- Mione a raison. Vu que tu n'es jamais sorti avec quelqu'un, enfin… Tu me comprends. Ils se sont posés des questions. Croyant qu'ils plaisantaient George et Fred ont renchérit avec ta passion pour le Quidditch et surout pour les joueurs ainsi que pour l'art de la Renaissance. Finalement, ce n'était qu'une blague, mais tes parents ont pris en compte cette possibilité.

- Au moins, ça va simplifier les choses. »

Le silence s'installa, chacun réfléchissant à la situation. Puis un photographe entraîna Ron et Pansy, qui n'avait plus dit un mot, pour faire une interview. Draco resta avec Harry et Hermione, visiblement gêné.

« Alors et vous ? Harry comment se passent les cours ?

- Bien, c'est difficile. Vivement l'année prochaine.

- En tout cas, les derniers diplômés ne sont pas très doués. On habite à quelques kilomètres du ministère de la magie et aucun n'a été capable de me trouver.

- Tu es au courant ?

- Oui, Ron m'a expliqué

- Tu as toujours su mettre la main sur les informations.

- C'est vrai. En même temps, vous n'étiez pas très discrets… et puis, je m'entendais très bien avec Mimi Geignarde, n'est-ce pas Hermione ? Miaou !

- Tu savais !

- Je l'ai appris en troisième année. T'inquiète, je n'ai jamais rien dit à personne.

- …

- Cela me fait bizarre de parler avec toi de manière civilisée, Draco.

- C'est vrai. Même si Ron me parle de vous très souvent, je n'ai toujours pas réussi à me faire à l'idée qu'aujourd'hui nous pouvons être amis. Je ne porte plus le même regard sur vous, mais les souvenirs de Poudlard sont persistants.

- Draco, je sais que ça ne nous regarde pas, Harry et moi, mais pourquoi avoir disparu de la circulation comme ça, depuis deux ans ?

- Pour pleins de petites choses. J'ai passé trois mois à l'hôpital. Je n'avais plus vraiment ma place dans le monde magique. Personne ne veut me voir. Qu'irait faire un ancien mangemort dans notre monde actuel ? Plusieurs ont d'ailleurs essayé de me le faire comprendre et c'est Ron qui en a fait les frais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Son accident de voiture peu après la guerre… Ce n'était pas vraiment un accident. Au début, j'ai reçu des menaces à l'hôpital puis… En fait, Pansy devait venir me chercher le jour de ma sortie, mais elle a eu un empêchement. Vu que je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'ai appelé Ron. Il était parti chercher la voiture et alors que je l'attendais, j'ai été attaqué par trois sorciers. Lorsque Ron a vu ça, il a voulu leur foncer dessus avec la voiture pour les effrayer, mais l'un d'entre eux a lancé un sort sur la voiture qui est partie dans le décor. Les sorciers ont pris peur et se sont enfuis.

- J'avais oublié cet accident. Ron s'en était sorti presque indemne, mais il était resté dans le coma pendant deux jours et était resté une semaine à Sainte Mangouste.

- La plus longue semaine de ma vie. C'est à cette époque-là, que j'ai commencé à prendre conscience de mes sentiments pour lui et je ne pouvais pas aller le voir, puisque sa famille était toujours présente à son chevet.

- Ces deux dernières années n'ont pas du être faciles pour toi et pour vous ?

- Non, mais elles restent quand même les plus belles de ma vie. Ron m'a apporté bien plus d'amour que je n'en ai jamais reçu ou même espéré. Je ferais tout pour lui.

- Nous sommes très contents pour vous…

- Draco ! »

Ron arriva comme un fou vers son conjoint, lui prenant délicatement le visage entre les mains, il déposa un baiser empressé sur ses lèvres.

« C'est incroyable ! Les critiques ont l'air unanimes. J'ai parlé avec les journalistes, il y a au moins six articles prévus d'ici la semaine prochaine et le directeur de la galerie d'art de Berlin voudrait acheter l'une de tes toiles pour l'exposer.

- Tu plaisantes, M. Klarheit1 ? »

Draco avait pali et regardait Ron comme s'il avait été dément. Ron lui sourit, l'air canaille et le blond lui sauta au cou lorsqu'il comprit que c'était vrai. Leur étreinte était si tendre et si passionnée qu'Harry et Hermione détournèrent la tête, comme s'ils avaient surpris un moment d'intimité.

À la suite de ça, la soirée passa à toute vitesse et Harry et Hermione perdirent la gêne qu'ils avaient envers Draco. Ils étaient tous les deux impressionnés par l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Ron, le cherchant toujours du regard, souriant lorsque leurs yeux se croisaient enfin. C'était quelqu'un de charmant et de souriant. Il était agréable de parler avec lui. Il avait beaucoup d'humour et Hermione était ravie de pouvoir parler de culture moldue avec lui.

Harry lui préférait les observer. Pensant à Ron. C'était comme si on lui avait présenté une autre personne. L'adolescent, l'adulte un peu balourd, timide et maladroit avait disparu. Il évoluait parmi les invités, parlant avec des noms incontournables du milieu de l'art, avec aisance, donnant des ordres pour que tout se passe bien. Et malgré ses obligations, il trouvait le temps de venir discuter avec Hermione et lui, d'être présent aux côtés de Draco. Il lui apportait à boire, lui demandait s'il avait besoin de quelque chose, remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, lui prenant la main ou glissant son bras autour de sa taille. Il était attentionné sans être étouffant. Ils se traitaient avec respect, ils étaient beaux et heureux.

Aux alentours de minuit, Ron et Draco les raccompagnèrent jusqu'à un taxi.

« Bon, on se dit à dans un mois. Avec les cours et la galerie, on n'aura probablement pas le temps de se voir avant.

- J'ai hâte d'y être.

- Si tu veux, je peux parler à Ginny.

- Et moi, à Victor.

- Oui, ce sera plus facile avec des joueurs dans son camp.

- Tu peux voir ça comme ça, c'est vrai qu'après il ne restera plus que Bill, Percy, Fred, George, nos quatre belles-sœurs, ton père et ta mère et encore Charlie ne sera pas là.

- Par pitié Harry, stop.

- Ron, soit optimiste mon cœur, à t'entendre on dirait que tu es devenu Serpentard.

- Très drôle.

- Bon, on va y aller. Bonne nuit Ron, bonne nuit Draco.

- Salut les gars. »

Harry leur serra la main et s'engouffra dans le taxi à la suite d'Hermione. Une fois le véhicule jaune disparu au coin d'une rue, Ron souffla.

« Soulagé ?

- Énormément, s'ils n'avaient accepté notre relation, cela m'aurait fait trop mal de leur dire au revoir.

- … Tu abandonnerais vraiment ta famille et tes amis ? Pour moi ?

- Bien sûr. Quoi qu'il arrive lorsqu'on sera chez moi, ne l'oublie jamais. Je t'aime et personne ne changera ça. »

Draco se blottit dans ses bras, cherchant un peu de chaleur. Le bruit ambiant avait disparu, ne restait qu'une forme confuse à la lumière d'un réverbère.

-/-

Harry était assis à la table de la salle à manger du Terrier. Ils étaient arrivés tôt ce matin et alors qu'il finissait son petit-déjeuner, Molly et Ginny installaient leur chambre au rez-de-chaussée, Ginny ne pouvant plus monter les marches. Harry était en train de lire un article sur l'exposition Clara Parker, un de plus. Cela avait eu un succès fou et tous les journaux en parlaient. Harry était ravi et il se rappelait fort bien des tableaux qu'il avait pu voir et de la soirée. Lorsqu'il était rentré ce soir là avec Hermione, ils avaient longuement parlé de ce qu'ils avaient appris et étaient parfaitement d'accord pour dire que Ron et Draco étaient très bien ensemble et que les changements qui avaient été opérés chez eux était une excellente chose à tout point de vue.

Le lendemain matin, alors que Victor et Ginny étaient enfin réveillés, ils leur avaient parlé. Ginny avait été très surprise, cela la touchant beaucoup plus que Victor. Après une multitude de questions, Ginny avait pris le téléphone pour appeler son frère et lui dire qu'elle le soutiendrait s'il y avait un problème avec leurs parents et dire qu'elle était déçue car elle aurait bien voulu avoir une nièce ou un neveu de plus. Harry, même s'il appréhendait ce week-end en famille, était plus serein et il espérait que de leur côté Ron et Draco n'étaient pas trop angoissés.

« Harry chéri, prends donc quelques Pan cakes en plus. Décidément tu es toujours aussi maigre.

- Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais.

- Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le temps de surveiller ce que tu manges. Il faut encore que je prépare la chambre de Bill et Fleur et que j'arrive à caser George. Je pense que je vais le mettre avec Ron au grenier dans deux lits jumeaux. Morgan et lui viennent de se séparer et je ne pense pas que le laisser seul serait une bonne idée. »

Ginny lança un regard un Harry, lui faisant comprendre qu'il fallait dire quelque chose. Molly ne pouvait décemment pas mettre Ron, Draco et George dans la même chambre.

« Euh, Molly, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Pourquoi ?

- En fait, un lit une place ne devrait pas être suffisant.

- George ne s'est tout de même pas trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment à George que je pensais.

- Ron ! Ron vient accompagné ?

- Oui.

- Mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas prévenu ? J'aurais arrangé la maison d'une autre manière ! Je n'ai pas prévu une personne supplémentaire pour le repas. Décidemment, Ron finira par me faire tourner chèvre ! Mais au fait, Harry qui est-ce ? Est-ce que nous la connaissons ?

- Oui, mais je vous laisse la surprise. »

Ginny lança un regard furieux à sa moitié. Quelle idée de dire une stupidité pareille ! Non, mais franchement, Harry était d'une nature discrète, mais lorsqu'il mettait les pieds dans le plat, il ne le faisait pas de main morte. Harry haussa les épaules, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres.

George, Fred et Alicia arrivèrent dans la matinée. Il ne manquait plus que Ron et Draco, les aînés étant arrivés la veille avec Hermione et Victor. Les filles étaient en train de mettre la table lorsque qu'un grand bruit leur indiqua que Ron était arrivé par la cheminée. Toute la famille avait été prévenue que Ron ne venait pas seul et tout le monde se tu, attendant que Ron passe la porte. Un deuxième bruit leur annonça qu'**elle** venait d'arriver. Hermione, Victor, Harry et Ginny se regardaient riant jaune. La famille Weasley au contraire semblait ravie et Molly souriait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Bonjour, tout le monde ! »

Ron avait passé la porte qui séparait la cuisine de la salle à manger. Lui aussi souriait, mais ses amis et sa sœur pouvaient voir à quel point il était nerveux, presque livide, il tremblait.

« Ron, mon chéri. Ça va ? Tu es tout pâle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas maman, c'est rien. Je suis juste un peu fatigué à cause de mon travail.

- Nous avons lu les articles, c'est merveilleux.

- Ta mère a raison Ron, nous sommes très fiers de toi, d'ailleurs j'ai plein de questions à te poser.

- Notre petit Ron a enfin, son heure de gloire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas George, tu vas la retrouver ta place de chouchou. Maman, je suis venu avec…

- Oui, Harry nous a déjà dit que tu venais accompagné. Fais-la entrer, que l'on fasse connaissance !

- Alors Ron, tu t'es enfin trouvé quelqu'un, c'est un miracle.

- La ferme Fred. »

Ron repassa la porte, attrapant la main de la personne qui l'attendait. Harry les entendit respirer un grand coup.

« Papa, maman, je voudrais vous présenter la personne avec qui je voudrais passer le reste de ma vie. »

Ron tira Draco par la main. Un Draco qui avait réussi comme par miracle à garder la tête levée, mais qui semblait être sur le point de prendre la fuite. Le sourire de Molly se figea en une expression indéfinissable. Un mélange de dégoût et de colère se peint sur son visage alors qu'elle regardait Malfoy de la tête au pied, comme un cafard que l'on ferait mieux d'écraser au plus vite. Arthur ne disait rien, digérant la surprise tout comme les trois aînés de la famille. Tout à coup George éclata de rire.

« Ta blague est excellente Ron, je n'aurais pas mieux fait, même avec l'aide de Fred. Trouver un sosie de Malfoy et le faire passer pour ton petit ami. C'est à mourir de rire.

- George, c'est Draco.

- Voyons, Malfoy vit en reclus depuis deux ans, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu savais où il était depuis tout ce temps.

- Il est resté trois mois à Sainte Mangouste, ensuite je l'ai aidé à retrouver un appartement et il vit avec moi depuis huit mois. Tu en as d'autres des questions à la con ? »

George se figea. Le silence qui régnait était pesant et Hermione, Harry, Victor et Ginny essayaient de définir les expressions qui passaient sur les visages de leur famille. Finalement, ce fut Arthur qui le rompit.

« Draco, voyons installe-toi à côté d'Hermione. Ron va donc poser vos affaires en haut, nous avons aménagé la chambre pour deux. »

Ron remercia son père de la tête et sortit de la pièce. Alors que Draco allait s'asseoir, Molly se leva vivement.

« Il est hors de question qu'il s'assoie à ma table.

- Molly…

- Maman a raison, depuis quand un Malfoy est-il le bienvenu ici.

- Depuis, qu'il sort avec ton frère, George.

- Harry ne te mêle pas de ça ! Tu as beau faire partie de la famille, tu ne pourras jamais comprendre ce que les Malfoy représentent pour nous… ce n'est qu'un…

- George, tais-toi avant de dire une bêtise. Harry veut juste te dire, que ce n'est pas juste un Malfoy, mais quelqu'un qui aime ton frère.

- Et voilà miss-je-sais-tout qui revient à l'assaut ! En tout cas, il est hors de question que l'on mange à la même table. Voyons maman dis quelque chose.

- … Je ne sais pas quoi dire. »

Molly repoussa sa chaise et la fit tomber sur le sol. Elle sortit de la pièce et alla se réfugier dans la chambre conjugale. Quelques instants plus tard, George sortit de la maison et alla marcher dans le jardin. Lorsque Ron revint, tous étaient silencieux. Sa mère et son frère n'étaient plus là et son père semblait très embarrassé. Ron regarda Draco qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Molly et George… Ils…

- Ils ne veulent tout simplement pas de moi dans cette maison.

- Quoi ? »

Harry expliqua à Ron ce qui s'était passé.

« Ron, je ne devrais peut-être pas rester… C'est un repas de famille, je ne suis pas le bienvenu.

- Attends Draco. Bon que tout le monde à cette table ouvre bien grand ses oreilles. Draco et moi sommes ensemble depuis un an et demi. Il ne s'agit pas d'une passade, oui je suis effectivement gai et je ne risque pas de revenir sur cette décision. Que cela vous plaise ou non, Draco restera d'une part, parce que je l'aime et d'autre part car que vous le vouliez ou non, il fait partie de cette famille au même titre qu'Harry, Alicia, Fleur etPénélope. Et un point c'est tout !

- Ron, ce n'est pas nous que tu dois convaincre, c'est maman et George. Draco, aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire et je serais ravi que tu restes.

- Merci, Bill.

- Mon fils a raison, nous serions ravi que tu te joignes à nous ce week-end. Je m'excuse pour la réaction de Molly. Ce n'est que passager, elle se calmera, ne t'inquiète pas. Il est vrai que, et je pense parler au nom de tous, nous sommes très surpris. Ron ne nous avait jamais parlé de cela.

- Je suis désolé… Je vais aller parler à maman. »

Ron tourna les talons et s'engouffra dans les escaliers. Du salon, chacun pu entendre, le bruit de ses pas qui résonnaient sur le parquet. La chambre de Molly et d'Arthur se trouvait juste au-dessus. Des bruits de conversation leur parvinrent et Hermione se dépêcha de trouver un sujet de conversation.

« Pendant, qu'on y est, on peut vous annoncer autre chose. Draco…

- Euh, oui. Quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu ne nous parlerais pas de ton travail.

- C'est vrai que nous avons tout un week-end, pour apprendre à te connaître. »

Draco les regarda les uns après les autres, il se sentait légèrement piégé et désirait vraiment que Ron revienne. Il jeta un regard mauvais à Hermione, qui lui sourit.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais aujourd'hui ?

- Je… A vrai dire, je ne travaille pas vraiment… Je…

- Draco, ne sois pas timide, explique leur pour la galerie.

- Tu travailles avec Ron ?

- Pas exactement M. Weasley…

- Appelle-moi Arthur.

- Ar… M. Weasley. En fait…

- C'est le peintre que Ron expose en ce moment.

- Mais il me semblait que c'était une femme, aurais-je mal lu les articles ?

- Non, il s'agit d'une identité d'emprunt. Mon anonymat me convient très bien et je voulais qu'il en reste ainsi.

- D'accord.

- C'est superbe. Fleur et moi sommes allés voir l'expo, il y a une semaine sans le dire à Ron. Nous avons trouvé cela fabuleux.

- Merci, si cela vous intéresse, je pourrais vous donner des places.

- J'en serais ravi, j'ai toujours voulu voir une exposition de peintre moldu, même si je trouve le concept des images fixes un peu farfelu et…

- Papa… Tu ne vas pas commencer avec tes explications tout aussi farfelues sur l'art moldu.

- Mais enfin, Charlie. D'ailleurs Draco, pourquoi vous êtes- vous tourné vers cette voie ?

- En fait, ça a commencé avec la passion de Ron et puis je me suis lancé. J'aime ce sentiment de solitude que l'on a face à une toile. On peut s'y exprimer librement, sans personne pour vous dire quoi faire, quoi penser. Pour une fois dans ma vie, je pouvais faire et exprimer tout ce que je voulais sans restriction.

- Ah. Je confirme le fait que je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi les gens désirent être seuls.

- Draco, je crois que tu devrais éviter les mots solitude et, pendant qu'on y est, l'équipe française de Quidditch et la mousse au chocolat.

- Hein ?

- En tant qu'Anglais, papa ne supporte pas l'équipe de France de Quidditch et la mousse au chocolat, je crois qu'on t'expliquera un autre jour.

- Quelle idée de faire un dessert qui est censé ressembler à de la mousse. Sans savon, je ne vois pas comment c'est possible et dans ce cas-la c'est infect. L'un de vous a déjà essayé d'en faire ? C'est impossible ? »

Harry, Hermione et Draco se mirent à rire, contrairement au reste de la famille, qui avait du tester la recette. Mais les rires furent vite interrompus par des cris venant du premier étage.

« Maman, calme-toi et reviens à table !

- Il est hors de question qu'un assassin mange à ma table ! Tu m'entends Ron ! S'il reste, je pars !

- Tu ne te rends pas compte que je l'aime ! Que c'est important pour moi, qu'il soit là !

- Ron, il se sert de toi, il n'a plus aucun appui dans le monde magique. Quel meilleur moyen que de te séduire et ainsi d'être aux côtés d'Harry, d'Arthur et de Percy qui travaillent au ministère !

- Pour toi, ce n'est que ça ? Il est impossible que l'on aime ton fils !

- Ce n'est pas ça !

- Maman, me crois-tu si dénué de jugement et d'intelligence ? Je l'aime et c'est réciproque. Si tu ne l'acceptes pas, tu renies une partie de moi. S'il ne peut être ici, considéré comme chez lui, alors c'est moi que tu mets à la porte ? Ne m'oblige pas à choisir !

- Justement c'est ce que je fais !

- Dans ce cas-là, je n'ai plus qu'à partir ! »

Une gifle retentit vivement, suivi d'une porte qui claque. Ron redescendit et se figea lorsqu'il vit que tous avaient entendu la dispute et le regardaient bizarrement.

« Oh, mon Dieu, Ron ta lèvre. »

Ron porta ses doigts jusqu'au coin de sa lèvre qui saignait. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de Draco qui avait trempé une serviette en papier dans l'eau et tamponnait légèrement la blessure.

« Je suppose que maman ne va pas mieux.

- Quelle perspicacité, Percy.

- Je sens que le week-end va être intéressant.

- Par pitié Alicia muselle ton petit copain.

- Si tu savais le nombre de fois que j'ai essayée.

- Personne, ne pourra jamais empêcher un Weasley de parler, même si c'est pour dire des bêtises.

- Je suis d'accord avec Fred.

- Harry !

- Moi, aussi, surtout pour les conneries et pourtant moi qui suis française, j'ai la langue qui est bien pendue mais pas à ce point-là.

- Mais mon bébé…

- Draco, ose-nous dire que Ron n'est pas pareil ?

- Je n'oserais pour rien au monde.

- Quoi ? Draco… »

Avant que Ron n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Draco avait déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes l'espace d'un instant.

« Sauf que j'ai trouvé un très bon moyen pour le faire taire. »

Tout le monde éclata de rire, alors que Ron et la plupart de ses frères boudaient. Le reste du repas se passa agréablement. Arthur quitta pourtant la table, pour aller parler à sa femme. George ne tarda pas non plus à rentrer, puisque au-dehors il neigeait à plein temps. Il alla aussitôt se réfugier dans l'une des chambres de la maison. Son frère essaya d'aller le voir, mais il se reçut un coussin dans la figure. Alors qu'Hermione et Harry essayaient d'apprendre à Bill, Fred et Percy à jouer au tarot et qu'Alicia, Fleur, Ginny et Pénélopeparlaient mode et bébés, Ron et Draco s'étaient assis près de la cheminée, profitant de la chaleur du feu.

Les éclats de rires résonnaient dans la maison et Ron et Draco n'arrêtaient pas de se faire charrier gentiment. Mais ils arrêtèrent bientôt de s'occuper des deux amants, tant ils étaient adorables. Il était rare de voir Ron avec un tel sourire sur le visage et ses frères et sa sœur étaient bien trop heureux de le voir ainsi qu'ils préférèrent les laisser.

À l'heure du dîner, Molly daigna redescendre et Fred avec elle. Aucun ne jeta le moindre regard vers Draco et ils l'ignorèrent royalement pendant tout le repas. Draco qui s'était enfin détendu redevint nerveux. Si le reste de la famille éprouvait encore un peu de retenue à son égard, il l'avait néanmoins accepté et puis, il avait Ron à ses côtés. Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard plein de haine de Molly, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de baisser la tête, de se tourner vers Ron qui prenait sa main dans la sienne pour le rassurer.

Après le dîner, chacun alla se coucher et ce fut le branle-bas de combat pour accéder à la salle de bain.Percy évita de justesse une brosse à cheveux, alors qu'Hermione sortait de la douche et Ron revint couvert de gel douche à la vanille, l'air penaud, Ginny et Harry prenant leur douche ensemble, pour gagner du temps à ce qu'il paraît. Les lampes s'éteignaient au fur et à mesure et des « bonne nuit » résonnaient dans la maison. Ron qui avait enfin réussi à atteindre la salle de bain attendait patiemment que Draco en sorte à son tour. Le blond rentra dans la chambre, une serviette autour de la taille, bataillant avec ses cheveux. Ron se résigna et le suivit.

« Viens t'asseoir, je vais m'en occuper. »

Draco obéit sans un mot, alors que Ron essuyait les cheveux blonds.

« Cela ne s'est pas si mal passé que ça, non ?

- Oui, le fait que ta mère et ton frère me détestent, c'est trois fois rien.

- Draco, je… n'aurais peut-être pas du les mettre devant le fait accompli.

- Si, c'était une bonne idée et puis sur tous les membres de ta famille, je trouve que je ne m'en suis pas si mal tiré.

- Ça c'est parce que tu es adorable… »

Un baiser glissa sur sa joue.

« Irrésistible »

Sur sa nuque

« Sexy.

- Ron… Arrête ça.

- Tu n'as jamais su accepter les compliments.

- Ce n'est pas ça, mais j'aimerais un peu te parler. Tu crois que ça va s'arranger avec ta mère ?

- Oui, il faut juste qu'elle se fasse à l'idée. Et puis, si elle n'a pas confiance en mon jugement, je ne peux rien y faire. C'est la pire tête de pioche que je connaisse.

- Ne sois pas si dur avec elle, ça ne doit pas être facile. Tu imagines, elle voyait son fils épousait une gentille fille, qui lui donnerait pleins de petits-enfants et tu reviens chez toi avec un ancien mangemort.

- Pitié, ne la défends pas, même si ça ne lui plaisait pas, elle n'avait pas à te traiter ainsi !

- S'il te plaît ne t'énerve pas. Pas ce soir, j'ai trop besoin de toi.

- Excuse mon ange. Je crois que la journée a été aussi éprouvante pour toi que pour moi… Je ne me rappelle même pas de la dernière fois que ma mère m'a giflé, ça m'a fait une impression bizarre. Par contre, je suis content que les autres le prennent bien.

- Oui, ils sont adorables. Ton père a l'air d'avoir la tête dans les étoiles, c'est marrant. Dit, il a vraiment essayé de faire de la mousse au chocolat avec du savon ?

- Malheureusement, oui et nous y avons tous goûté. Lorsque je viens, je passe une grande partie de mon temps à lui expliquer la vie moldue. Et tu n'y couperas pas non plus.

- Pas de problème.

- Sinon, quelles sont tes impressions ?

- Le Terrier est comme je l'imaginais et je te comprends mieux maintenant. Je sais pourquoi tu es tel que tu es. C'est tellement différent de la manière dont je vivais. Chez moi, il fallait parler que si on avait la permission et l'on était tellement éloigné les uns des autres que cela ne servait à rien. Tu as grandi en étant entouré d'amour et c'est pour ça que tu arrives à m'en donner tant… »

Draco se sentit tiré en arrière et retomba doucement sur le lit. Ron plaça ses mains de chaque côté de son visage avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Draco passa ses bras autour de son cou, il voulait le sentir contre lui. Toute la tension de la journée disparaîtrait entre ses bras, il pourrait oublier tout ce qui l'entourait. Il était si tendre, caressant ses lèvres, les effleurant doucement. Draco était ailleurs, ce genre de contact l'électrisait totalement. Cela n'avait rien d'un baiser enfiévré, mais il ne se sentait jamais autant aimé que dans ces moments-là. Ces moments où Ron n'était là que pour lui. Le roux se détacha lentement de lui, ne quittant pas une seconde les yeux gris.

« Draco.

- Hum.

- C'est pas que je sois contre… ta tenue, mais tu risque d'avoir froid cette nuit.

- Hein ? »

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à la serviette qui était tombée au bas du lit et rougit violemment. Il enfila un boxer noir et un tee-shirt blanc. Il se démêla les cheveux en vitesse, pour ne pas ressembler au premier homme blond avec une coiffure afro de l'histoire. Il se glissa auprès de Ron, se pelotonnant contre son torse nu. Ron passa ses bras autour de lui et éteignit la lampe de chevet. Tous deux ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir, épuisés par les événements de la journée.

* * *

1 Il s'agit du perso principal de Candélabres, une BD superbe et franchement géniale. Paul Klarheit est un danseur classique qui ressemble à Quatre Raberba Winner. Trop beau. 

_Voilà, alors le verdict : déçus, contents, en colère. SVP envoyez des reviews, imaginez une pauvre auteur, stressée devant son PC. Aller bisous à tous. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur :** Choupette

**Titre :** Amour et Bonbons (ou le titre le plus débile de l'histoire des titres)

**Dislcaimer :** Personne n'est à moi.

**Couples :** Ron x Draco, Harry x Ginny, Hermione x Victor...

**Avertissements :** rien de spécial.

_Salut tout le monde, voilà enfin le troisième chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les deux d'avant, ou si vous n'avez pas aimé, qu'il vous réconciliera avec cette histoire... Bisous à la bande à Tiyi (qui me fait trop rire), à Oxaline, ainsi qu'à kiko (dsl si j'ai pas répondu à ta dernière review, mais je l'ai vu trop tard) et à ninou (Prometteur ? J'espère que ce chapitre te laissera la même impression). _

_Bonne lecture, et laissez-moi des review s'il vous plaît, même si c'est pour dire que vous trouvez ça nul..._

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Un rayon de soleil vint chatouiller Ron. Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement, grognant à cause de la lumière. Il avait oublié qu'il n'y avait pas de volets à la fenêtre. La bouche un peu pâteuse, il regarda autour de lui. Draco dormait profondément. Ron sourit, on l'avait toujours considéré comme une vraie marmotte dans sa famille, mais à côté de Draco ce n'était trois fois rien. Lorsqu'il était fatigué, le jeune homme pouvait facilement dormir deux jours d'affilée sans problème. Bizarrement, il pouvait aussi passer des jours sans dormir, restant dans l'atelier à peindre. Ron le voyait émerger de temps en temps pour venir chercher de quoi manger ou pour quémander un câlin avant de retourner travailler.

Ron s'étira doucement et se leva. Il enfila un tee-shirt qui traînait par là et sortit du lit. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au corps endormi, il alla déjeuner. Presque tout le monde était levé en dehors de Ginny, Bill et Fleur.

« Salut tout le monde !

- Bonjour, Ron.

- Bien dormi, petit frère ?

- Pitié, Fred, pas d'allusion dès le matin. Où es maman ?

- Partie faire des courses avec Papa. George les a accompagné. Percy et Pénélope ont du rentrer également, il y a eu un problème au ministère.

- Grave ?

- Non, des broutilles.

- Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu lui mettre la pâté pour une fois.

- C'est vrai que l'on a notre éternelle partie de Quidditch à jouer. Il va falloir faire les équipes.

- On a combien de joueurs, vu que Percy est absent, que Ginny est hors d'état de nuire et que pour George, rien n'est sûr…

- Ben : Harry, Bill, Viktor, toi et moi, on va bien réussir à convaincre George. Ça fait six. Dommage que Charlie n'ait pu se libérer… Oh, et il y a Draco.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille. On peut toujours lui demander.

- Pourquoi ? Il n'était pourtant pas mauvais en attrapeur.

- Il jouait plus pour emmerder Harry que pour lui-même.

- Oh. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise raison non plus.

- Et puis, il est parti pour dormir toute la matinée.

- Ça, c'est hors de question. On a le repas à préparer. Fleur, Alicia et Hermione ont déjà réussi à se défiler en prévoyant une matinée shopping. Ne reste plus que Ginny pour aider maman, car il est hors de question que papa approche de la cuisine. Draco devrait peut-être mettre la main à la pâte. En lui accrochant un drapeau blanc autour du cou, ça devrait passer.

- Ouais, on peut essayer. Draco est doué en cuisine. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix vu la manière dont je prépare à manger. Je vais aller le réveiller.

- Trop tard."

Draco se tenait sur le pas de la porte, les yeux encore plein de sommeil.

" Draco, tu es levé.

- Ma bouillotte m'a lâchement abandonné. Je n'avais pas trop le choix. »

Draco alla s'asseoir à côté de Ron qui déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« Tu as entendu ?

- Oui. Si elle ne me jette pas en dehors de la cuisine, je veux bien. Après tout ça peut être sympa…

- Quel optimisme. T'inquiète, si y a un problème tu appelles au secours ou alors tu te réfugies derrière Ginny. Elle ne peut pas s'attaquer à une femme enceinte, surtout s'il s'agit de sa fille.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle serait ravie de voir que son fils a choisi de passer sa vie avec un poltron. Vous allez vraiment jouer au Quidditch avec le temps qu'il fait ? Il y a au moins trente centimètres de neige dehors !

- Justement, ça amortira les chutes. On a toujours les vieux balais que l'on utilisait lorsqu'on était à Poudlard. Le but en fait, c'est plutôt de ne pas tomber plutôt que de marquer des buts. J'ai des souvenirs mémorables de nos parties de Quidditch. Une fois, George a même traversé le grenier en balais. Il est allé s'écraser dans la salle de bain à l'étage du dessous.

- Maman avait hurlé en voyant le trou qu'il avait fait dans le sol.

- Et je vous jure que si vous recommencez, je vous tirerai les oreilles malgré votre âge. »

Molly venait d'entrer dans le salon, les bras chargés de paquets. Arthur et George suivaient tout aussi chargés. Ron jeta un regard à son père qui haussa les épaules. Apparemment sa mère semblait de meilleure humeur, mais George faisait toujours la gueule.

« Bon, on la fait cette partie ! »

Tous les concernés se levèrent unanimes et s'engouffrèrent dans les escaliers. Arthur se dirigea dans son bureau, transformé en chambre pour l'occasion et les filles se préparèrent pour partir. En l'espace de cinq minutes, il ne restait plus que Draco et Ginny, qui venait d'arriver,dans le salon, alors que Molly s'affairait dans la cuisine.

« Ils en ont pour toute la matinée. Va donc t'habiller, je vais dire à maman que tu vas nous aider.

- Merci, Ginny. »

Lorsque Draco redescendit et il inspira un grand coup avant de pénétrer dans la cuisine.

« Je peux faire quelque chose.

- …

- Tiens, Draco tu peux éplucher ça si tu veux.

- Ok…

- Qu'est-ce que vous préparez, Mme Weasley ?

- … »

Draco baissa la tête, la matinée allait être longue. Heureusement que Ginny était là. Il parlèrent de l'expo, des études de Ginny qui préparait une thèse sur l'influence des géants sur l'écosystème des régions montagneuses, de l'appartement de Ron et Draco… De plein de petites choses sans importances. Molly ne décrocha pas un mot, si ce n'est pour donner des ordres à Draco et Ginny. Ginny lui fit comprendre d'un sourire que c'était une bonne chose. Au moins, elle lui parlait. La cuisine était silencieuse, ils pouvaient entendre les rires des garçons au-dehors.

Alors que la matinée était bien entamée, la cuisine commençait à embaumer, faisant saliver les deux pauvres marmitons.

« Ginny va donc t'habiller, on ne va pas tarder à manger. Demande à ton père de t'aider pour aller jusqu'à la salle de bain.

- Ok.

- … Mal… Draco, pouvez-vous me passer la boîte à épices, la rouge qui est sur la cheminée.

- Bien sûr. »

Draco lui passa fébrilement la boîte. Elle ne le regardait toujours pas, mais son visage n'avait plus cette expression de dégoût, laissant place à de la lassitude. Draco allait ouvrir la bouche, lorsque des bruits de disputes l'interrompirent, suivis d'une chute violente.

« Ron ! »

Le sang de Draco ne fit qu'un tour et alors que Molly avait juste eu le temps de poser son couteau, il était déjà dehors. Les garçons étaient regroupés autour de la marre du jardin, la surface de l'eau était craquelée et Harry essayait de tirer Ron hors de l'eau.

« Oh, mon Dieu ! Ron ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Tout ça c'est de ta faute !

- Quoi ?

- Si tu n'étais pas venu ! »

George se dirigeait à toute vitesse vers le blond, le poussant violemment. Draco qui ne s'attendait pas à cela chuta dans la neige avant de sentir deux mains l'agripper au niveau du col.

« Espèce de sale fouine ! Qu'est-ce que tu cherches en venant ici ? Hein ! Tu nous as toujours haï et du jour au lendemain tu minaudes auprès de mon frère ! De qui tu te fous là !

- George, lâche-moi !

- Ne prononce même pas mon prénom, tu n'es pas de ma famille et ne le seras jamais.

- Ça ne t'a jamais effleuré l'esprit que je pouvais aimer ton frère !

- Arrête ça ! Tu mens !

- J'aime Ron ! »

Draco n'eut pas le temps de parer le coup. George lui envoya son poing en pleine figure avant de traverser le jardin et d'entrer dans la maison, croisant Molly sur le pas de la porte. Sans y faire attention, Draco se releva pour se ruer vers Ron, dont le teint avait bleui. Il était trempé et grelottait. Draco, aidé d'Harry, le porta jusqu'à la maison, alors que les autres rangeaient le matériel.

Molly en voyant ce qu'il s'était passé avait rajouté du bois dans le feu et approché une chaise de la cheminée. Harry et Draco l'installèrent, ce dernier enlevant les vêtements trempés de son amant.

« Tu es gelé. Ça va aller ?

- Jjjjj'ai… fffrroid.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Harry ?

- Ron a envoyé un cognard sur George, ce dernier l'a mal pris et l'a accusé de l'avoir fait exprès à cause de ce qui s'est passé hier. Que tu avais même dû lui souffler l'idée. George est alors entré en collision avec Ron et l'a poussé de son balai.

- Mais c'est n'importe quoi, Ron aurait pu se blesser !

- Les enfants calmez-vous. Harry, chéri, toi et Draco vous allez porter Ron jusqu'à sa chambre et le mettre au chaud. Je vais préparer de la soupe.

- Bien. »

Les deux jeunes hommes obéirent et Ron se retrouva bientôt dissimulé sous une montagne de couvertures.

« Draco, je vais aller me changer. Je reviens tout à l'heure.

- D'accord. »

Harry fila dans sa chambre, alors que Molly montait avec un bol de soupe. Elle allait doucement pour ne rien renverser et s'approcha de la porte de la chambre entrebâillée. En jetant un coup d'œil, elle vit Draco assit sur le bord du lit, caressant affectueusement la joue de son fils.

« Ron… Ouvre les yeux.

- Hm.

- Réveille-toi, ta mère va venir avec de la soupe.

- Pas de soupe.

- Ne fais pas l'enfant, il faut bien te réchauffer.

- Pourquoi, tu ne le fais pas ?

- Très drôle. Ça va aller ?

- Oui, je me sens mieux.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça. Pour George…

- Je ne veux pas en parler pour le moment. Tu sais, je suis content que tu sois là, même si ça ne tourne pas aussi bien que je l'espérais, je ne pouvais plus leur cacher et je suis heureux qu'ils soient enfin au courant.

- Moi aussi, cela me faisait mal de te voir déprimer à chaque fois que tu revenais. Maintenant, si ça me chante je peux dire « je t'aime » devant le monde entier.

- Redit-le…

- Ron, je t'aime. »

Draco déposa un baiser sur son front alors que Ron s'endormait. Le blond pris sa main dans la sienne, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Molly entra dans la chambre, Draco sursauta.

« J'ai bien peur qu'il ne puisse boire votre soupe.

- …

- Son front est brûlant, il faudrait peut-être qu'Hermione le voit.

- C'est une bonne idée. Je le lui dirai. »

Molly posa le bol sur la table de nuit et fit signe à Draco de la suivre. Ce dernier hésita à laisser Ron, mais s'engouffra à sa suite dans le couloir. Une fois dans la cuisine, elle le fit asseoir et lui donna un linge mouillé.

« C'est pour… ton œil.

- Quoi ? »

Elle lui tendit un miroir. Le haut de sa joue avait bleui et il avait un magnifique cocard. Il effleura la peau du bout des doigts retenant une grimace de douleur.

« Merci, je n'avais même pas remarqué.

- Ce matin, Arthur et moi sommes allés à la galerie. George avait des choses à faire. C'est très beau.

- …

- Draco, je voulais m'excuser…

- Vous n'avez pas…

- Si ! J'ai été odieuse et je n'aurais pas dû agir ainsi. Mon fils m'a fait assez confiance pour venir avec toi et j'ai fait tout le contraire de ce que j'aurais dû. J'ai six fils et une fille et jamais je ne me suis conduite ainsi avec les personnes qu'ils ont amené ici.

- Pourquoi… J'ai du mal à comprendre votre réaction. Est-ce parce que je suis un homme ? Ou parce que je suis un Malfoy ?

- Parce que tu es le fils de Lucius… Tu sais, je crois que je n'en ai jamais parlé aux enfants, mais j'avais deux frères, qui sont tous les deux morts pendant la guerre. Le plus vieux a été tué par Lucius.

- Je comprends…

- Non, je suis en colère car je n'arrive pas à te haïr malgré ce qu'il a fait.

- C'est parce que je ne suis pas mon père et que je ne ferais jamais de mal à Ron.

- Je commence à en prendre conscience. Durant la guerre, on ne peut pas dire que tu as tenu un rôle… Enfin, rien n'aurait laissé pensé que tu sois de notre côté. Harry m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Draco Malfoy s'était pris un Avada Kedavra pour mon fils. Il a fallu que Ron me le dise également. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion… Je voulais te remercier. Je n'ose imaginer ce que serait la vie, s'il n'était plus là, au même titre que chacun de mes enfants. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que c'est le plus jeune de mes garçons, mais il est passé par pas mal de mauvais moment.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais aujourd'hui il en est sorti.

- … Grâce à toi ?

- Je me plais à le penser, en tout cas, je sais que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux. »

Molly acquiesça et lui montra les escaliers de la tête. Draco se leva, un sourire sur les lèvres, avant de monter voir Ron. Il réussit à le réveiller pour lui faire boire sa soupe. Harry venait voir de temps en temps pour prendre des nouvelles et rassurer Ginny. Il passa la fin de la matinée à ses côtés, posant de temps en temps un linge humide sur son front pour faire baisser un peu la fièvre. Juste avant le déjeuner, il retourna en bas, laissant Harry veiller sur Ron.

« Excusez-moi, Mme Weasley, mais je voulais savoir si vous pouviez surveiller Ron un moment. Je dois rentrer à la maison pour prévenir son travail qu'il sera absent quelques jours et je vais aller nous chercher des affaires.

- … J'aimerais t'accompagner si ça ne te dérange pas... Depuis deux ans, je ne sais pas où habite mon fils.

- Bien sûr. Je monte prévenir Ron et on y va. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Molly et Draco débarquaient dans un salon aux teintes orangées et bois. Molly laissa son regard errer sur la pièce, remarquant le canapé deux places où ils devaient s'asseoir tous les deux, l'un contre l'autre. Une partie de la pièce était intime, remplie d'objets personnels alors qu'au fond, on ne trouvait qu'un vaisselier et une grande table.

« On ne s'en sert pas souvent… Personne ne vient jamais ici.

- Vous n'avez pas d'amis ?

- Pour ma part, j'ai quelques relations parmi les anciens élèves de Poudlard, mais c'est plutôt nous qui allons les voir et puis je reste dans mon atelier pour travailler donc je ne rencontre que très peu de personnes. Ron a plus d'amis, beaucoup de moldus, ils trouveraient assez étrange qu'un appartement dans un immeuble délabré et qui semble faire à peine 20m2 soit en réalité un espace de 200m2, avec des éléments qui bougent seuls et avec de la malchance des invités arrivant par la cheminée.

- C'est vrai.

- Venez, je vais vous faire visiter. »

Draco lui montra la cuisine, décorée à la méditerranéenne, avec des couleurs jaunes, des tournesols et des olives dessinées sur le carrelage, aux murs et sur les comptoirs. Ils passèrent ensuite par la salle de bain, la chambre d'amis et leur chambre qui contrairement à ce qu'aurait pu penser Molly, n'était ni rouge, ni verte, mais d'un bleu profond. La dernière pièce, un peu à l'écart au fond d'un couloir était l'atelier de Draco, une pièce immense au plafond vitré.

« Je vous le montre du pas de la porte, c'est un tel capharnaüm et j'ai peur que vous soyez recouverte de peinture. Cela arrive tout le temps à Ron, il ne peut pas sortir d'ici sans avoir une tâche.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas. C'est un très bel appartement, chaleureux, douillet. Vous devez être biens.

- On est chez nous… je vais prendre nos affaires et appeler la galerie. »

Draco s'éclipsa. Molly retraversa chacune des pièces regardant les tableaux et les quelques photos. L'une d'entre elles attira son attention. Ron et Draco devaient être allongés sur une chaise longue. Son fils tenant le jeune homme dans ses bras. Ce dernier, la tête posée sur son épaule dormait profondément. Ron le regardait en souriant. Elle caressa la photo du bout des doigts, elle n'avait jamais vu Ron avec un tel sourire. Et elle comprit tout à coup pourquoi Ron aimait tant l'art moldu, car ce sourire était maintenant éternel.

« Voilà, j'ai tout… Mme Weasley ?

- Draco, j'ai un album à la maison, avec mes enfants et leur famille. J'aimerais avoir une photo de vous deux, si vous pouviez refaire faire celle-ci… »

Draco lui fit un sourire immense et Molly fut frappée par la joie qui brillait dans ses yeux, comme si elle venait de faire un miracle.

« J'en serais ravi, merci Mme Weasley… »

Elle prit une mine ronchon.

« Ca ne veut rien dire, il faut que j'enlève celle de l'ancienne copine de George, alors j'ai une place de libre. »

Elle se dirigea vers la cheminé et y disparu. Draco sourit intérieurement, décidément tous les Weasley étaient des têtes de mules.

-/-

Draco avait le cœur plus léger alors que lui et Molly reprenaient la poudre de cheminette. Il voyait déjà le sourire de Ron lorsqu'il verrait l'évolution de la situation. Lorsqu'il atterrit dans la cuisine, il su pourtant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Harry et Ginny étaient assis, main dans la main, sur le canapé du salon avec Pénélope. Draco s'avança vers eux malgré la tentation de grimper les escaliers pour rejoindre Ron. Molly se tenait derrière lui, tout aussi inquiète.

« Harry ?

- Hermione est avec Ron… Il a fait une poussée de fièvre après ton départ. Sa température a dépassé les 40°C donc j'ai appelé Mione. »

Draco ne voulut pas en savoir plus, il sortit de la pièce et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, Hermione était penchée au-dessus du roux, essayant de lui faire ingurgiter une potion. Ron se débattait, prisonnier de ses délires. Son visage, couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, était encore plus pâle que celui de Draco. Le blond se précipita pour aider la jeune femme et essayer de calmer son compagnon. Ron l'appelait désespérément, mais ne semblait ni entendre ses paroles réconfortantes, ni sentir sa main dans la sienne. Draco était au bord des larmes de le voir dans cet état, de savoir qu'il était impuissant alors que Ron avait tant besoin de lui.

Il fallut plus d'une demi-heure avant qu'il ne se clame enfin. Draco resta à ses côtés jusqu'au soir. Chacun était retourné chez soi en dehors de Ginny, Harry et Hermione. George s'était éclipsé dès la fin du match de Quidditch.

Alors qu'Hermione venait le relever pour qu'il mange un peu, Draco vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit avec elle.

« Je ne comprends pas. Il semblait aller mieux lorsque je suis parti. Il ne devrait pas souffrir comme ça. Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Je pense qu'il a attrapé la grippe, un virus moldu…

- Je connais.

- En fait, je ne crois pas que se soit seulement la chute qu'il l'ait mis dans cet état, ça devait être la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Sa chute, le stresse accumulé ces dernières semaines avec l'expo et votre venue au Terrier, le refus de Molly et de George… Ça fait beaucoup. Il était fatigué ces derniers temps ?

- Oui, il ne dormait pas beaucoup, mais j'étais dans le même état et je n'ai pas fait attention… C'est vraiment grave ? J'ai entendu dire qu'on pouvait mourir de la grippe.

- Il devrait être vite guéri, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tout ça, c'est de sa faute. »

Hermione tourna la tête vers Draco, son visage s'était crispé et la douceur, qu'elle s'était peu à peu habituée à lire sur ses traits, avait disparu. Son regard s'était obscurci, couleur tempête.

« Pourtant, c'est son frère… Pourquoi ?

- Comme tous les Weasley, il a agit sous le coup d'une impulsion… sans réfléchir…

- Et alors ! Ce n'est pas normal ! Pourquoi s'en prendre à Ron et pas à moi ! »

Draco criait presque, Hermione ne savait plus trop où se mettre, tant il avait l'air en colère. Il se leva soudain et sortit de la pièce. La jeune femme ne pu le suivre Ron gémissant à nouveau. C'est une tornade qu'Harry vit passer dans le salon, quelques mots furent prononcés, suivit du bruit particulier de la poudre de cheminette.

« Harry ! »

Le brun se leva du canapé pour rejoindre son épouse qui semblait affolée.

« Il est parti chez George, il faut que tu y ailles !

- Ton frère est assez grand pour se débrouiller, il faut qu'ils s'expliquent, seuls.

- Je pensais plutôt à Draco.

- Même s'il à l'air fragile aujourd'hui, il n'en est pas moins un ancien serpentard et un ancien mangemort, par conséquent un excellent combattant. Il est parfaitement capable de se défendre.

- Harry a raison ma chérie, c'est à eux de régler ça. Et quoi qu'il se passe, nous nous devons intervenir. »

* * *

_Tadam ! Alors, alors qui c'est qui veut la suite. George et Draco vont-ils s'entretuer ? L'auteur est-elle une sadique qui va finir par en zigouiller un ? La suite au prochain numéro. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur :** Choupette

**Titre :** Amours et bonbons.

**Disclaimers :** perso pas à moi.

**Couples :** Ben si vous avez pas encore compris, vous êtes bons pour l'hosto. lol

**Avertissements :** rien de spécial, donc place au blabla.

_Salut tout le monde. _

_Voilà le chapitre 4, qui s'est fait un peu attendre, je m'excuse, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment et moi je n'ai pas de vacances pour pâques... J'espère que j'ai répondu à toutes les reviews et si c'est pas fait n'hésitez pas à venir râler ou m'engueuler. Bon je vous laisse lire car c'est sûrement interessant que ce que je vous raconte. _

_Bisous.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 ** _

Draco atterrit dans ce qui devait être le salon de George. Furieux, il s'apprêtait à hurler son nom, mais l'appartement semblait vide. Tout était plongé dans l'obscurité et la pièce était en désordre et sentait le renfermé, comme si personne n'était venu depuis des jours. Le blond, perplexe, se dirigea vers l'une des fenêtres. Il trébucha sur une bouteille vide, avant d'atteindre l'ouverture et d'ouvrir les volets en grand, laissant entrer l'air froid.

Il arpenta l'appartement, ramassant quelques bouteilles de Bière au beurre ou de Whisky, ouvrant les fenêtres pour aérer. Il crut mourir plusieurs fois, glissant sur des choses qu'il ne préférait pas nommer.

« On se croirait dans la tour des Gryffondor. La propreté ça n'a jamais fait partie de leurs préoccupations principales. »

Il finit par arriver à la chambre, entrouvrant doucement la porte. George gisait, tout habillé, en travers de son lit. Draco alluma la lumière, le roux n'eut aucune réaction. L'ancien serpentard ne ressentait plus aucune haine devant ce spectacle à la limite du pitoyable. Il ouvrit la fenêtre en faisan le plus de bruit possible, mais la loque ne bougeait pas. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il essaya d'enlever une bouteille de la main de George, que le jumeau ouvrit les yeux, visiblement mécontent qu'on le dérange.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Sa voix était étonnamment nette et Draco, désormais calme, hésitait. Si George avait bu, il semblait très bien tenir le choc et avait l'esprit on ne peut plus clair.

« Ron est malade… Il ne va pas bien du tout.

- Ah.

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ! Je te signale que tout ça est de ta faute. »

George se redressa sur son lit pour faire face à Draco, se rapprochant ostensiblement de sa baguette, posée sur la table de nuit.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que je suis désolé !

- Pour commencer…

- Je le suis ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ! J'ai frappé mon frère, évidemment que je m'en veux ! »

Draco recula, ne sachant comment réagir, tant la détresse qu'il y avait dans le regard de George et dans le ton de sa voix était palpable. Il semblait sur le point de s'écrouler, ses yeux brillant de larmes. Le blond ne comprenait rien, il ne savait s'il devait se fâcher, s'énerver contre lui ou le réconforter. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le geste de George envers son frère.

« Si tu veux me frapper vas-y, quand tu auras fini, va-t-en. »

Il était totalement résigné, rien ne semblait compter et Draco aurait très bien pu le battre à mort qu'il n'aurait bougé d'un cil. Mais un Malfoy reste un Malfoy et le regard de chien battu de George n'avait pas totalement calmé Draco, bien qu'il n'ait plus envie de lui taper dessus.

« Ce n'est pas en jouant la pauvre victime que les choses vont s'arranger. Tu nous dois des excuses à moi et à Ron. Ton comportement était lamentable. Je veux bien croire que tu me détestes, mais Ron n'y est pour rien dans cette histoire, c'est ton frère et tu aurais pu faire l'effort…

- Cela n'a rien à voir avec toi ou Ron. Les années ont passé, mais certaines choses ne changent pas et pour information tu n'es toujours pas le centre du monde. »

Draco sentit sa colère remonter en flèche, alors que George attrapait une bouteille et commençait à boire au goulot. L'attitude du roux avait totalement changée, il semblait hors de lui, ses mains tremblaient comme prises de convulsions, comme poussées par la colère et l'alcool. Draco se mit sur ses gardes, de peur que sa colère ne se retourne contre lui. Il agrippa sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe. La bouteille de Whisky tomba sur le sol.

« Pourquoi ? »

George le regarda, étonné, pour la première fois il regardait les bleus qui couvraient le visage de l'ancien Serpentard. Pourquoi… C'était justement ça le problème. Pourquoi… Tout à coup, il se revit pousser son frère. À ce moment-là, il aurait presque voulu le tuer… Il aurait été prêt à tuer n'importe qui, il avait eu besoin de faire du mal pour oublier le sien, sauf que c'était Ron qui s'était retrouvé face à lui.

« Pourquoi ! »

Draco avait hurlé, ne supportant pas son silence.

« Si tu me hais, pourquoi t'en être pris à Ron et pas à moi ! Il n'y est pour rien !

- Je… Je ne te hais pas.

- …

- Je t'envie. »

Le blond qui s'apprêtait à répliquer s'était figé, comme stupéfixé. George assit sur le bord du lit, regardait le parquet.

« J'irai m'excuser, maintenant laisse-moi. Va rejoindre Ron.

- … Non… Pas avant que tu m'aies expliqué.

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer. »

Le regard de George s'était empli de larmes.

« Tu m'envies ? Je ne comprends pas. Tu sembles être contre ma relation avec ton frère… tout ça parce que je suis un Malfoy. »

George se mit à rire à gorge déployée, rejetant la tête en arrière.

« Tu aurais aussi bien pu être un ancien élève de Gryffondor, j'aurais réagi de la même manière.

- Je suis perdu.

- De toute manière qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu préférerais sans doute me changer en belette, plutôt que de savoir ?

- À vrai dire, je pensais plutôt à un Veracrasse, mais ce n'est pas la question. Ron… t'adore, je sais qu'il m'aime et moi je ne l'abandonnerai jamais, que tu le veuilles ou non, on risque de se revoir… Je veux comprendre. »

George tourna la tête vers lui, un faible sourire sur les lèvres, il soupira. Sa gorge s'était serrée, mais il voulait que ça sorte, il se sentait ridicule, mais Draco était sûrement à même de le comprendre.

« Je t'envie d'assumer, toi comme Ron, tes sentiments envers un homme. »

Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Le roux avait fermé les yeux, attendant une réaction qui ne venait pas. Draco, après avoir fait des yeux de merlan pendant quelques secondes, se retint de rire, faisant tout ce qu'il pouvait pour rester sérieux. George, qui était déjà mort de honte, se leva pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Draco se précipita avant que la porte ne se referme.

« George attends !

- Fous-moi la paix ! Si ça se fait tant rire que ça, laisse-moi !

- Hors de question ! C'est trop fort. Tu veux dire que si tu nous as fait une crise ce week-end, c'est parce que tu n'assumes pas ton homosexualité ? »

Ça y est, c'était dit. George rougit une nouvelle fois, rivalisant avec la couleur de ses cheveux. Il semblait complètement perdu.

« Je… En fait… Je ne sais pas.

- Si tu es gay ?

- … Oui.

- Ah. »

Draco passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds, finalement George aurait du le détester, cela aurait été plus simple. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule qui se trouvait dans la chambre, les autres devaient être en train de manger et Hermione devait veiller sur Ron. Il avait le temps, si on lui avait dit qu'il devrait un jour régler les problèmes de cœur de George, il se serait converti au Gryffondorisme. Il mena George jusqu'à la cuisine et le fit asseoir, la discussion risquait d'être longue. Il fronça du nez en voyant la montagne de vaisselle dans l'évier de peur que quelque chose en sorte.

« Vu le nombre de bouteilles qu'il y a ici et la dernière fois que tu as fait le ménage, je suppose qu'il y a pas de temps que tu « réfléchis » à la situation, non ?

- Depuis qu'Ariane m'a plaqué il y a trois semaines.

- Celle qui sortait avec toi depuis six mois ?

- Oui. »

Draco haussa un sourcil, il commençait à comprendre pourquoi ils devaient avoir rompu.

« Elle s'est rendue compte que tu es…

- Oui… et non.

- En effet, c'est extrêmement clair.

- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, c'est déjà pas la joie de te parler de ça, alors c'est pas la peine de me ressortir ton côté Malfoyen.

- Désolé, continu.

- Tu sais, je l'aime vraiment. J'étais bien avec elle et cela aurait pu durer, je me voyais presque finir ma vie avec elle. Lorsqu'elle m'a dit qu'elle me quittait, j'ai rien compris, surtout quand elle m'a donné la raison.

- Elle t'a plaqué parce que tu es gay ?

- En fait, c'est une longue histoire.

- J'ai tout mon temps.

- Tout a commencé, il y a deux mois. Ariane est une accro aux bonbons. On allait souvent chez Honeyducks, un nouvel employé est arrivé. Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué, c'est Ariane qui a mis sur le tapis le fait que j'avais l'air de lui plaire. Au début, ça m'a fait rire, puis ça m'a gêné, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude qu'on me regarde et encore moins si c'est un homme.

- Le Weasley peut être très timide, en plus d'être buté.

- Mouais… Enfin, à chaque fois qu'on y allait, il s'arrangeait pour nous servir et pour frôler ma main lorsqu'il me donnait les paquets, bien sûr j'en rougissais jusqu'aux oreilles et cela commençait à me gêner horriblement… Et puis, il y a trois semaines, les affaires d'Ariane étaient bouclées et voilà.

- Et c'est tout ? Elle est partie juste pour ça ? Ron, au moins, ne mens pas.

- En fait… Il paraîtrait qu'une nuit, j'ai… prononcé son nom en dormant…. De manière très… enfin…

- Rêve érotique ?

- Hum. »

George regardait par terre, comme s'il avait pu faire un trou dans le sol grâce à son regard et s'y cacher.

« Le problème c'est que j'aime toujours Ariane, mais je suis attiré par lui. Je comprends rien, je ne sais pas quoi penser…

- Si tu avais rêvé d'une femme cette nuit-là, elle serait aussi partie ?

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça vient faire dans l'histoire ?

- Réponds.

- Non.

- Alors, c'est une imbécile…

- Draco !

- Il ne vous est venu à l'esprit que tu puisses être bisexuel et que ton attirance pour… Comment il s'appelle Mister Bonbons ?

- Andrew.

- Voilà, que ton attirance pour Andrew ne soit que passagère à côté des sentiments que tu as pour Ariane ? »

George leva la tête, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. C'était comme si on venait de lui annoncer que la terre était ronde. Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, la refermant aussitôt. Draco le regardait, attendant patiemment qu'il recouvre sa voix et arrête de jouer au poisson rouge. Intérieurement, il était désespéré. Ron était alité et il avait failli se fâcher à vie avec George, tout ça parce que ce dernier ne comprenait pas ses sentiments. C'en était risible, quoique… Draco se sentirait terriblement mal vis-à-vis de Ron, s'il était attiré par une femme. Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions pas George qui avait perdu son mutisme.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

- Tu es assez grand pour le savoir, non ?

- Ben…

- Tu es pire que Ron. Déjà, tu vas nettoyer ton appartement qui ressemble à une décharge publique et faire disparaître les cadavres de bouteilles.

- Draco…

- Ensuite, on va manger, vu que j'ai manqué le repas et tu vas revenir au Terrier avec moi, pour faire des excuses à Ron s'il est en état de les entendre !

- Draco…

- D'ailleurs, tu ne m'en as toujours pas fait !

- Draco !

- Quoi ?

- En fait, je voulais dire pour Ariane.

- Oh… Il me semble que tu devrais soit, essayer de la récupérer si tu tiens vraiment à elle, soit aller chez Honeyducks.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Pour jouer à la marelle, bien entendu.

- Hein ?

- Mais pour inviter Andrew ! Tu es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets ! »

George rougit violemment et rentra la tête dans ses épaules, murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles. Draco tendit vainement l'oreille.

« George, même si je vis avec Ron, je ne parle pas le langage de la belette bredouillante.

- Je ne pourrais jamais l'inviter. Je n'oserais même pas lui parler…

- Donc tu as décidé de la laisser tomber ?

- Qui ?

- Ariane, quelle question ! À la base, le problème n'était-il pas de récupérer Ariane ?

- Je… je l'avais oublié. »

Draco éclata de rire. S'il devait un jour abandonner la peinture, il se lancerai dans la réalisation d'un manuel sur la vie sociale et amoureuse du Weasley dans son habitat naturel, il aurait de l'occupation jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. La réaction du jumeau l'amusait au plus haut point. Il suffisait de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait vraiment une attirance pour Andrew pour que celui-ci en oublie l'amour de sa vie. Il se rappela avec tendresse le temps qu'il avait fallu à Ron pour lui avouer qu'il l'aimait. Heureusement que les Gryffondors étaient connus pour leur courage, sinon il aurait pu attendre le déluge.

« Arrête de rire, Draco, si tu crois que ça m'amuse. En l'espace de trois semaines, je me suis fait largué et j'ai pris conscience que j'avais des tendances homosexuelles et qu'il est hors de question que j'aille inviter Andrew. C'est vrai quoi ! Je me vois mal entrer chez Honeyducks et dire : " Salut, je voudrais un kilo de dragées de Bertie Crochue et un rendez-vous demain soir, car je vous trouve trop bandant. " »

George piqua un fart, lorsqu'il prit conscience de ses paroles. Il y a des jours où il aimerait tellement se coller les lèvres à la glu.

« Ecoute, on verra ça plus tard, ok ? Pour le moment, tu vas venir avec moi au Terrier, on arrivera peut-être pour le dessert, va donc te préparer avant qu'ils n'envoient des secours.

- Secours ?

- Ils sont persuadés que je suis venu te casser la gueule et c'est bien ce que j'avais l'intention de faire au début.

- Ron va si mal que ça ? »

Le regard de George s'était rembrunit et il vit les mains de Draco trembler légèrement à sa question.

« Il a fait un accès de fièvre ce matin, il délirait, il m'appelait… Et je n'ai rien pu faire.

- Draco… je suis vraiment désolé. »

Draco lui fit difficilement un sourire, acceptant ses excuses. George se leva, une porte claqua suivi de l'écoulement de l'eau dans la douche. Les yeux du blond retombèrent sur l'évier dont la vaisselle débordait, il posa sa main sur la table, la retirant vivement de la surface gluante, avec une grimace. Il attrapa sa baguette et commença à tout nettoyer.

-/-

Molly venait d'apporter le dessert lorsque Draco et George arrivèrent en se chamaillant.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de tout nettoyer !

- J'espère que tu plaisantes ! Les moutons et la poussière commençaient à grimper sur ton balai. N'importe qu'elle personne normalement constituée pourrait attraper le peste rien qu'en restant chez toi !

- Pauvre petit Serpentard, habitué à tellement de misère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle insinue la boule de poils rousse ! »

Un raclement de gorge les fit se retourner, alors que Draco avait empoigné George par le col. Molly se tenait devant eux, les mains sur les hanches. Ils baissèrent la tête, se regardant du coin de l'œil en souriant, avant de rejoindre les autres. Draco se dirigea aussitôt vers Hermione qui se trouvait à table.

« Comment va-t-il ?

- Bien, j'ai contacté Severus, pour lui demander conseil, d'ailleurs il a été ravi de me dire que finalement je ne savais pas tout, il m'a donné une excellente potion. Il n'a plus de fièvre et dort comme un bien heureux. »

Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement et avant qu'il n'ait esquissé un geste vers l'escalier, Molly passa derrière lui et le força à s'asseoir, d'un regard sans appel.

« Et vous ? Comment cela se fait-il que vous soyez entiers ?

- Que veux tu Harry, un Malfoy reste un Malfoy, chacun se plie à ma volonté. »

Toute la table jeta un regard étonné à George.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui le contredirais, lorsqu'il vous supplie de l'épargner, vous le faites. »

Toute la table éclata de rire face au visage outré de Draco qui s'était fait avoir à son propre jeu. George s'assit à table, loin de Draco, écroulé de rire et chacun fut soulagé de voir qu'apparemment ils avaient réglé leurs différents.

Après le repas, Draco monta voir Ron avec George. Le blond avait bataillé pour que Molly le laisse monter sans le gaver comme une oie. Il avait lancé un regard compatissant à Harry qui subissait cette surnutrition depuis plus d'une décennie.

Il poussa doucement la porte et entra dans la chambre. S'asseyant sur le bord du lit, il caressa tendrement la joue de son compagnon, heureux de voir que ça température était de nouveau normale.

« Ron… Réveilles-toi. »

Les paupières du roux frémirent doucement, avant de laisser place à deux yeux bleus. Une lueur de panique y brilla un instant alors qu'il regardait le visage de son amant, il serra un peu plus le poignet de Draco sur lequel s'était posé sa main. L'ancien Serpentard mit dans un coin de son esprit cette peur, avant de se tourner vers George.

« Ron, tu as de la visite. »

Le roux suivit son regard, pour voir George, tout penaud, debout près de la porte.

« Salut, petit frère.

- Salut. »

La voix de Ron, rauque, le fit tousser et Draco lui tendit aussitôt un verre d'eau qu'il but avidement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Si tu veux me pousser à nouveau dans la marre, attend au moins que je sois en état de me défendre.

- … Je l'ai mérité… Draco est venu me voir et je suis ici pour m'excuser. Ce que j'ai fait est inexcusable et je te demande pardon. Ron, je suis désolé. »

Ron se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le lit et tendit la main vers son frère. George attrapa son poignet et réciproquement et Draco les vit sourire tous les deux.

« Tu es tout pardonné, mais tu me devras une revanche au Quidditch.

- Si tu veux encore te faire botter les fesses, c'est quand tu veux !

- Vantard… J'aimerais quand même bien savoir…

- Draco te l'expliquera. Aller, je vous laisse, y a du ménage qui m'attend à la maison. Draco si tu veux passer m'aider, tu seras le bienvenu.

- Il n'y a pas écrit elfe de maison sur mon front. »

George tourna les talons en riant et referma la porte derrière lui. Draco sentit deux bras l'entourer et le serrer contre le torse puissant de Ron. Ce dernier le retenait contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait et Draco se rappela de son regard apeuré lorsqu'il s'était réveillé.

« Ron, ça va ?

- …

- Ron ? Tu m'inquiètes, réponds !

- J'ai eu si peur… si peur de te perdre.

- Quoi ? »

Draco le revit se tordant sous le coup de la fièvre, de son nom qu'il ne cessait d'appeler. Il se recula pour voir les yeux de Ron brillant de larmes. Le voir aussi perdu lui fit un choc. Même dans les pires moments, Ron avait toujours su rester optimiste et lui remonter le moral. Ron était sûrement le plus fort d'eux deux et Draco avait toujours su se reposer sur lui, mais il n'avait jamais pris conscience qu'au fond de lui, Ron devait être aussi fragile que lui. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec douceur.

« Je suis là, je ne partirai pas… Jamais.

- Je le sais… Je suis retourné à la grande bataille. Je t'ai vu t'écrouler à cause de l'Avada Kedavra, mais cette fois, ton corps étendu sur le sol couvert de sang, était froid, tes yeux grands ouverts sur le ciel, vides. Je t'appelais, mais tu n'étais plus là, je n'arrivais pas à te réveiller, à te faire revenir vers moi. Je t'avais perdu. »

Ron enfouit son visage dans le cou de Draco qui le berçait dans ses bras.

« Tu sais que je ne t'abandonnerais jamais. Ron, je t'aimerais toujours et ton amour me fera vivre éternellement. »

Un silence presque religieux retomba sur la pièce. Puis Ron se reprit, essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de main.

« Alors comment as-tu réussit ce miracle ?

- Comment ça ?

- Pour George, comment as-tu réussi à le faire venir et s'excuser, ça tient de la sorcellerie.

- Pas tellement, en fait je lui ai demandé pourquoi il avait eu une telle réaction.

- Et alors ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai eu droit à un bain gratuit ?

- Ton frère est jaloux et attiré par un mec. »

Ron ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, à moitié hilare. Draco entreprit de lui raconter toute l'histoire, alors qu'on entendait les éclats de rire de Ron jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

« C'est trop comique. Mon frère, amoureux d'un vendeur de bonbons, on se croirait dans l'un des bouquins que Pansy adore, Charlequin, c'est ça ?

- Arlequin ! Le problème, c'est qu'il ne se décidera jamais à faire le premier pas, je me demande ce qu'on pourrait faire.

- Draco, ce n'est pas nos affaires et depuis quand veux-tu jouer les marieurs ? C'est à lui de se débrouiller et puis je ne suis pas sûr qu'il aimerait qu'on complote dans son dos.

- Oui, mais si ça marchait, il nous en serait reconnaissant.

- Et si tu te plantes, il aura la honte de sa vie et il me tuera à la prochaine partie de Quidditch. Tu risquerais vraiment ma vie ?

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Ron, et puis j'ai une idée. »

Ron lui jeta un regard inquiet, quand Draco avait l'une de ses idées brillantes, il valait mieux être loin, le plus loin possible. Ron rentra la tête dans ses épaules et fit mine de se recoucher, peut-être que s'il se cachait sous la couette, son compagnon l'oublierait et ne lui ferait pas jouer un rôle dans son plan.

* * *

_Tadam ! Alors, alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez. S'il vous plaît reviewez, pensez au travail que j'accompli, bien sur si vous avez pas aimé, vous avez le droit de pas reviewer, mdr. Enfin... Pour le chapitre 5, je ne sais pas du tout quand il paraîtra vu que je l'ai pas commencé et que j'ai un rapport de stage à faire. Donc bisosu à tous et à bientôt. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur : **Choupette

**Titre :** Amour et bonbons. (d'ailleurs les voilà en partie les bonbons).

**Disclaimer : **Personne n'est à moi, sauf Andrew.

**Couples :** Ron x Draco, Haary x Ginny (beurk), Hermione x Viktor ... ... ...

**Avertissement :** Euh... Aller je peux le dire : lemon, mais tout gentil, pas hard du tout.

_Salut tout le monde, me revoilà !_

_Désolé d'avoir fait attendre pour le chapitre, mais c'est un peu la galère en ce moment pour accéder à l'ordi. J'espère que ça vous plaira. _

_Bisous et bonne lecture.

* * *

_

**Chapitre 5**

« Par pitié Draco, rentrons à la maison. C'est ridicule !

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

Draco le regardait d'un air d'ange, ses yeux de chien battu et ses lèvres boudeuses. Ron détourna la tête, juste pour voir combien de temps il tiendrait, combien de temps il mettrait avant de capituler. Pourtant, il savait que ce n'était que du cinéma, que Draco ferait l'un de ses sourires serpentardesques dès qu'il aurait obtenu ce qu'il voulait, mais il n'y pouvait rien. C'était au-dessus de ses forces de lui dire non, mais tout se payait un jour et Draco n'y échapperait pas. Il soupira, vaincu.

« Rappelle-moi, pourquoi on est là exactement ? Je n'ai pas bien saisi toutes tes explications tout à l'heure… Alors que tes lèvres jouaient avec le lobe de mon oreille droite.

- On est venu ici pour le bonheur de ton frère.

- Excuse-moi, mais j'ai du mal à avaler ça. Depuis quand tu fais dans le caritatif ? J'ai l'impression que de vivre chez les moldus…

- Ça m'a influencé ? Tu peux parler, toi qui ne porte même plus tes robes depuis des mois. Tu es le seul sorcier de Pré-au-Lard vêtu à la mode moldue.

- Je te signale que ce costume coûte une fortune et que j'ai mis une cravate. »

Ron s'était arrêté en plein milieu de la rue où grouillait une foule importante en ce dimanche matin.

La semaine s'était en effet écoulée et il était totalement remis. Même si il avait presque fallut lui faire avaler de force les potions préparées par Severus. Il avait passé une semaine à se faire harceler par sa mère et sa sœur et ce sur à peu près tout ce qui touchait sa vie. Avec deux pipelettes pareilles, il avait cru de venir fou. L'intérêt de sa mère lui avait fait plaisir, elle avait finalement accepté Draco, mais lorsqu'elle vous demande si tout va bien dans votre couple y compris sur le plan sexuel… Y a des limites à ne pas dépasser quand même !

Mais maintenant qu'il était en pleine forme, il aurait volontiers profité de cette matinée pour dormir et s'occuper de son amant plutôt que de se promener à Pré-au-Lard. Malheureusement pour lui, Draco et Pansy s'étaient tellement bien occupés de son travail pendant sa convalescence qu'il avait finalement consenti à accompagner Draco pour le remercier.

Par ailleurs, ce qui importait à cet instant, n'avait rien à voir avec sa famille. Pour une fois qu'il avait fait un effort pour être classe, cela ne suffisait pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et son airfaussement vexés'atténua. Draco n'avait pas tord, les sorciers le dévisageaient d'un air peu aimable, comme s'il était un moldu perdu. Les gens ne faisaient même pas attention à Draco qui était censé avoir disparu depuis la grande bataille. Ce dernier avait pris soin de détacher ses cheveux pour dissimuler un peu son visage.

« Si, ça ne te plaît pas, je peux rentrer à la maison. Tu n'as qu'à te débrouiller. »

Ron tourna les talons, mais une main agrippa son poignet.

« Ron… Moi je te trouve magnifique ainsi, ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, mais regarde autour de toi ! Habillé comme ça, on dirait que tu renies tes origines et je comprendrais que certaines personnes soient vexées. »

Ron soupira et regarda Draco. Il ne pouvait de toute manière pas le laisser tout seul ici, si on le reconnaissait il risquerait d'avoir des problèmes.

« Je sais pas… Je trouve que ça manque d'arguments. »

Draco lui sourit, se rapprochant de son compagnon et se collant contre lui, jouant négligemment avec sa cravate. Les joues de Ron s'empourprèrent violemment et il essaya de se dégager, mais Draco ne le laissa pas faire. Le blond savait parfaitement que Ron n'aimait pas les démonstrations publiques et il en profitait.

« Je pourrais te faire part de mes arguments cette nuit, tu ne crois pas ? »

L'intérêt de Ron se réveilla, il ne pensait plus aux gens qui les regardaient, et alors qu'il allait se pencher vers son ange pour l'embrasser, ce dernier esquiva son étreinte pour l'entraîner vers Honeyducks.

« Mais pour le moment, on a plein de choses à faire ! »

Ron baissa la tête, se laissant pousser dans la boutique en grognant.

Une fois entré, Draco se faufila entre les clients, le laissant dans un coin de la boutique. Ron n'eut que le temps de l'entendre dire qu'il pouvait choisir ce qu'il voulait, avant d'être entraîné par la foule.

Le blond se dirigea tant bien que mal vers le comptoir, il voulait voir à quoi ressemblait ce Andrew et si possible lancer son plan, un sourire en coin éclaira son visage : un serpentard dans toute sa puissance. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Ron, heureux de voir que ce dernier dépassait d'une bonne tête les gens présents. Au moins, il n'aurait pas de mal à le retrouver.

Sa faufilant, penchant la tête et tordant le cou pour voir le nouvel employé, il finit pas apercevoir quelques mèches d'un blond foncé au-dessus d'un pot de chocogrenouilles. Draco se contorsionna un peu plus, pour voir un homme de dos assez carré et à peu près de la même taille que Ron.

« Retourne-toi espèce d'andouille. »

Draco commençait à en avoir marre de se faire bousculer et si un seul gamin osait encore lui marcher sur les pieds, il allait faire un malheur. Il serra les dents, imaginant déjà les titres des journaux : « Malfoy, le retour sanglant ! Une centaine de morts chez Honeyducks : 32 chocogrenouilles, 15 dragées de Bertie crochue, 2 plumes en sucre… Il a été interné à Ste Mangouste pour accès de folie gourmande passagère. » Heureusement, Andrew finit par se retourner et Draco en oublia ses envies de meurtre, ouvrant les yeux comme des soucoupes, retenant sa mâchoire avec sa main pour qu'elle ne tombe pas.

« Y a de quoi rendre gay. George risque de ne pas s'ennuyer. »

Draco le détailla de la tête au pied, après ces paroles peu distinguées pour un Malfoy. Si Ron l'avait entendu… Andrew avait des yeux vert d'eau, extrêmement clairs, des lèvres charnues sans excès, un nez droit… Un homme beau, tout ce qu'il y avait de masculin, devant lequel se pâmait les femmes à qui il adressait un sourire. Draco l'imagina un instant avec un fouet et un chapeau de feutre, mais il secoua vite la tête maudissant Ron et son intérêt pour le cinéma moldu et Indiana Jones.

Draco l'observait discrètement, il avait l'air apprécié des habitués et aimable et il ne semblait avoir aucune colère envers les mioches qui couraient un peu partout. Soudain, le regard de l'homme se posa sur quelqu'un dans la foule, après une seconde d'étonnement, un sourire s'étira sur son visage, une lueur de joie dans ses yeux. Draco eut beau se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, il n'arrivait pas à voir ce qu'Andrew regardait. Il se faufila, bousculant les gens, ignorant les grognements des clients. Il trouva finalement un tabouret, servant à atteindre les étagères les plus hautes, grimpant dessus il suivit le regard d'Andrew. Il faillit tomber et se raccrocha au chapeau d'une sorcière lorsqu'il découvrit que la cible d'Andrew était Ron. Son amant se trouvant de dos, le serveur n'avait pu le reconnaître et l'avait sûrement pris pour George.

Il s'excusa auprès de la pauvre femme et lui rendit son chapeau avant de descendre et de se précipiter vers Ron. Andrew était juste derrière lui. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de s'avancer et de taper sur l'épaule de Ron. Draco vit son visage se décomposer lorsqu'il comprit son erreur.

« Excusez-moi, je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis désolé.

- Y a pas de mal. »

Andrew aller repartir derrière son comptoir lorsque Draco se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention.

« Vous espériez voir George.

- Ah, te voilà Draco ! George ? »

Ron avait pris la main de son compagnon, résolu à ne plus le lâcher. Un regard perplexe, il regarda Andrew, avant qu'une ampoule ne se mette à clignoter dans son esprit.

« Vous êtes Andrew ?

- Euh… Oui.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer !

- Si vous le dites…

- Pardon, c'est vrai que je ne me suis pas présenté. Ronald Weasley, le frère de George. »

Andrew serra la main qui lui était tendue, un peu surpris.

« Andrew Mc Fee. Et vous êtes ?

- Draco Malfoy, le compagnon de Ron. »

Andrew le fixa quelques secondes, assez surpris. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il avait du mal à faire la connexion entre George, mangeur de bonbons, et Draco Malfoy… qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout à vrai dire. Il se ressaisit, lorsque ses pensées effleurèrent le roux.

« Comment va George ? Et son amie ? Il y a longtemps que je ne les ai pas vus ici. »

Draco sourit malicieusement.

« George va très bien. En ce qui concerne Ariane, on peut dire qu'elle n'est plus d'actualité.

- C'est vrai !

- Oui… D'ailleurs ça a l'air de vous faire plaisir. »

Andrew prit une jolie teinte rosée.

« Bien sûr que non. Enfin, ça dépend, si c'est ce que voulait George… Et puis, ce n'est pas mes affaires. Je… Je crois que je vais vous laisser, j'ai du travail.

- Attendez, Andrew, ça vous dirait de venir manger à la maison vendredi ?

- Ben… je ne sais pas trop… pourquoi… Je ne vous connais pas.

- C'est vrai, mais je suis sûr que George serait ravi de vous voir…

- C'est d'accord !

- Voici notre adresse, donc vendredi, 20 heure.

- J'y serais.

- Bien, au revoir. »

Andrew ne prit même pas conscience de leur départ, regardant, presque hypnotisé, la carte que lui avait remis Draco. Il fallut que sa patronne lui jette un bonbon au visage pour qu'il retourne au travail avec un sourire béat. Lorsque Draco et Ron se retrouvèrent dans la rue, ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

« Vendredi, hein ? Alors que toute la famille sera là. Tu veux le faire fuir ?

- Tous les Weasley ne seront pas présents…

- Juste trois de mes frangins, ma sœur et leurs conjoints respectifs, hormis pour George, mais vu que tu lui as trouvé un cavalier...

- Comme ça George ne pourra pas déguerpir sans prévenir lorsque Andrew arrivera. De plus, vu que Pansy sera là avec Blaise, Andrew ne se sentira pas trop exclu et avec un peu de chance ta famille fera tellement de bruit que George et lui pourront discuter tranquillement. Tout est parfait.

- Je vis avec un monstre manipulateur. »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel, mimant un signe de prière, murmurant distinctement un « Pourquoi moi ? » Draco agrippa le col de son costume, l'embrassant fougueusement. Ron hésita avant de glisser ses bras autour de sa taille, lui répondant finalement avec tendresse. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une vieille sorcière passa en râlant qu'ils s'arrêtèrent.

« Si c'est pas honteux de voir ça ! »

Lorsque Draco se détacha de Ron, elle eut un hoquet de surprise, puis un regard de dégoût : elle avait pris Draco pour une fille en raison de ses longs cheveux blonds. Devant ce regard à la fois outré et presque haineux, Ron s'était placé devant Draco, hors de lui.

« Excusez-nous de nous aimer, madame, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde.

- Ça me regarde parfaitement ! Les jeunes n'ont plus aucun sens des valeurs, ils s'exhibent en pleine rue, montrant à tous ce penchant écoeurant !

- Espèce de vieille…

- Ron, laisse tomber. »

Draco le tirait par la manche, essayant de l'éloigner de cette imbécile. L'homosexualité était une chose avec laquelle il ne valait mieux pas plaisanter chez le roux et il avait les homophobes en horreur.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça, Draco ! »

Les gens se tenant à proximité sursautèrent en entendant le prénom de l'ancien Mangemort. Ron, qui allait envoyer paître la sorcière, eut un mouvement de recul avant de baisser la tête, conscient de son erreur. Certaines personnes s'étaient arrêtées, curieuses de voir l'héritier des Malfoy, d'autres les regardaient avec crainte, comme si Draco allait faire un massacre en plein milieu de la rue. Ron ne supportait pas tous ces yeux tournés vers eux. Il sentit Draco se rapprocher imperceptiblement de lui, comme pour se cacher.

Ron prit la main de Draco dans la sienne, puis, levant la tête bien haut, il défia du regard tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de les juger ou qui oseraient dire quoique ce soit. Il avança dans la foule qui s'était peu à peu amassée, Draco légèrement en retrait. Ce dernier l'observait un peu perdu. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Ron, c'était comme si tout à coup il avait décidé que le monde entier pouvait bien être au courtant de leur relation et de son propre retour dans le monde sorcier. Il ne pu empêcher son cœur de battre un peu plus fort lorsqu'il prit conscience que Ron était en train de le protéger, que les gens sachent cela n'avait plus d'importance, que la seule chose qui comptait c'était lui.

Il le suivait sas rien dire, impressionné par la maîtrise et le sang froid de Ron, qui fusillait du regard les gens qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin. Draco se rapprocha, enroulant son bras autour du sien, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Il se sentait en sécurité, une sensation lui que seul pouvait lui apporter. Les gens n'existaient plus autour de lui, il n'avait que faire de leur haine et de leurs préjugés, il était avec Ron.

Le retour se passa en silence. Draco n'eut conscience d'être rentré que lorsqu'il sentit la tension qui habitait Ron s'évaporer. Alors qu'il était immobile dans l'entrée, il regarda son amant retirer sa veste, les traits tirés. Il semblait exténué, comme vidé de son énergie. Draco n'osait dire le moindre mot, attendant qu'il lui parle, mais rien ne venait.

Les mots étaient inutiles… Il aurait suffit à Draco de croiser les prunelles bleues pour comprendre, pour voir cette peur mêlée de culpabilité. Ron s'en voulait de s'être emporté d'avoir attiré l'attention sur Draco. Il avait eu peur, peur que les gens s'en prennent à lui comme ce jour à l'hôpital. Et pourtant, un poids s'était soudain enlevé de ses épaules. Ils n'auraient plus à se cacher, il ne le voulait plus. Draco n'avait pas conscience de tous ces sentiments, il n'arrivait pas à capter son regard.

Ron s'avança vers lui, pour fermer la porte que Draco avait laissé ouverte. Puis, collant son torse à son dos, il entoura sa taille de ses bras. Des lèvres se posèrent doucement sur son cou, glissant sur sa nuque, s'égarant sur son épaule qu'une main avait dénudé. Il frissonna guidant des mains de Ron sur torse. Quelle sensation étrange. Pas un seul bruit, juste le froissement des vêtements. Si passionnels en temps normal, ils prenaient conscience de chaque secondes, comme si tout s'était arrêté juste pour eux.

Draco se retourna et entreprit de défaire la cravate et les boutons de la chemise un à un. Il sentait le souffle de Ron sur sa tempe, ses mains si chaudes, l'une sur son épaule, l'autre à la base de son cou. Il avait la gorge sèche. Il avait besoin de le sentir contre lui, de ses caresses, un besoin qui le comprimait, l'empêchant de respirer. Tous deux étaient si nerveux, comme si c'était leur première fois, comme si les dizaines de regards étaient encore braqués sur eux. Le blond fit glisser doucement la chemise, le tissu créant des frissons sur la peau de son partenaire qu'il commença à embrasser. De quelques gestes sûrs et habitués, une robe de sorcier tomba sur le sol.

Le froissement des vêtements fut bientôt remplacé par la caresse des lèvres et des mains sur la peau des deux hommes, par deux respirations aléatoires et des soupirs naissants. Draco cherchait le regard du roux qui ne cessait de fuir. Deux mains passèrent sur ses reins lui faisant tout oublier, avant de se rejoindre pour délester Draco de son pantalon. Un mouvement de bassin, venant à la rencontre du sien, le fit haleter et il ne se soucia plus des prunelles bleues, juste de l'homme qui lui apportait tant de plaisir, de celui qu'il aimait.

Ron le mena tout contre le plan de travail de la cuisine, ne pouvant plus contenir son envie de le prendre, là, maintenant, de ne faire qu'un avec lui, celui qu'il avait juré de protéger. Il fit asseoir Draco sur le plan de travail qui retint un cri de surprise au contact froid, ses lèvres perdues dans son cou, descendant lentement sur la peau pâle, jusqu'à un bouton de rose, le prenant doucement entre ses dents.

Il sentit l'une des mains de Draco se crisper dans ses cheveux, lui procurant une douleur presque jouissive ainsi qu'une infinité de frissons. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour retirer à son tour ces entraves qui l'empêchaient de le toucher comme il l'aurait voulu, de sentir à quel point il était désiré. Nus, ils se serraient désespérément l'un contre l'autre, se procurant caresses et plaisir. Draco passa ses jambes autour de sa taille et sans plus de préliminaires Ron concrétisa enfin ce qui le hantait depuis qu'ils avaient mis les pieds dans l'appartement.

Pas un seul cri, juste un mouvement régulier, une intensité électrisante. Pas un seul bruit, même lorsque Ron sentit des ongles attaquer son dos, lorsque Draco se cambra pour se fondre en lui.

Leurs corps luisants de sueur se crispèrent dans un même élan, figés pour quelques secondes avant que Ron ne pose sa tête dans le creux de son cou et que Draco passent ses bras autour de ses épaules, une main caressant les cheveux humides, leurs paupières clauses.

Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour reprendre leur souffle et que tout redevienne silencieux. Ron resserra sa prise avec force, comme pour s'imprimer sur le corps de Draco. Ce dernier se laissa aller, savourant cette quiétude et le frémissement parcourant ses muscles, encore marqués par leur étreinte. Ron ne tarda pas à briser le silence qui régnait.

« Draco… Je suis désolé. »

Le blond se recula et prenant le visage de Ron entre ses mains, il le força à le regarder enfin dans les yeux, chose qu'il n'avait faite depuis l'altercation à Pré-au-Lard… Un regard brillant, triste, coupable que Draco avait du mal à comprendre.

« Je n'aurais pas du m'emporter tout à l'heure. Tout est de ma faute, si je n'avais pas crié ton nom… Il aurait pu t'arriver quelque chose… comme à l'hôpital. »

Draco lui sourit avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

« Mais il n'est rien arrivé puisque tu étais là pour me protéger… Et puis, tu seras toujours là, non ?

- Malheureusement, non. Je ne peux pas toujours être à tes côtés et maintenant à cause de l'imbécile que je suis tout le monde va être au courant et…

- Et depuis la guerre, deux ans ont passé. Qui pourrait m'en vouloir aujourd'hui, hein ? Ne t'inquiète pas autant. Je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre. Et puis, si j'ai quitté le monde sorcier c'est que je pensais ne plus y avoir ma place, aujourd'hui je sais que c'est faux. Je sais que ma place est à la fois dans le monde sorcier et moldu, avec toi.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas alors ? »

Draco ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Ronald Weasley, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi je serais cul nu dans la cuisine après que tu m'aies fait l'amour, si je t'en voulais ?

- … Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

- Si tu arrives à me trouver une seule raison valable, moi et mon adorable petit cul à l'air allons nous diriger vers notre lit pour t'y attendre. »

Ron se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse alors que Draco s'appliquait à lui faire un suçon dans le cou.

« Tu t'es converti au nudisme et donc par pur altruisme, tu as décidé de me faire partager ta nouvelle passion.

- Proposition rejetée.

- C'est une nouvelle forme d'art… De l'art corporel et d'ici quelques secondes tu vas te mettre à peindre nos corps.

- Proposition… lamentable. Je sens que je vais me rhabiller.

- …

- …

- C'était un cadeau d'adieu avant de me dire que tu quittais le gros balourd que je suis. »

Draco se figea à cette réponse et se fit violence pour ne pas décrocher un coup de poing magistral à son amant. Comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce qu'imaginer qu'il le quitte pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant ou qu'il le quitte tout court ?

Il s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'une lueur amusée passa dans le regard de Ron et avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire « ouf », il se retrouva chargé sur l'épaule de son compagnon qui le menait à leur chambre comme un vulgaire sac de patates.

« Ron repose-moi ! Je n'ai jamais dit que tu avais gagné ! C'est la proposition la plus imbécile jamais inventée, une abomination ! Rien que pour ça, tu mériterais de dormir sur le canapé pendant deux semaines.

- Ca m'est égal. De plus, le canapé n'est pas assez grand pour nous deux. Attention la tête ! »

Ron referma la porte de leur chambre d'un coup de pied, mettant fin aux protestations.

-/-

Andrew refermait avec soin la porte de la boutique en soupirant, heureux d'avoir fini la journée. Deux jours que Ronald Weasley et Draco Malfoy étaient passés pour l'inviter. Deux jours qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire même s'il en avait mal aux joues. Et deux jours que ses patrons n'arrêtaient pas de le chambrer parce qu'il était dans la lune ou sifflotait en rangeant des croquants au réglisse ou autres délices de chez Honeyducks. Il comptait presque les secondes qui le séparaient de vendredi soir.

S'il avait trouvé cette situation un peu étrange au début, toutes ces questions s'étaient peu à peu envolées et tout ce qu'il savait au final c'était qu'il allait manger avec George d'ici trois minuscules et ridicules petits jours. En deux mots, il était au paradis et de petites étoiles brillaient autour de lui. Il était tellement impatient qu'il avait déjà choisi sa tenue, assumant totalement ses réactions excessives de midinettes à son premier rendez-vous. Gay, amoureux et fier de l'être !

Les pensées hantées par un beau roux, il s'engouffra dans une ruelle, maudissant l'Angleterre et son climat des plus déplorables. Il resserra un peu plus son manteau, redressant son col pour que l'air froid ne se faufile sur la peau de sa nuque. Enfonçant ses mains au fond de ses poches, penchant la tête en arrière pour regarder le ciel. Comme d'habitude aucune étoile n'était visible en raison des nuages floconneux qui obscurcissaient un peu plus la nuit. Il fit encore quelques pas, respirant à pleins poumons avant de transplaner jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse.

Il y régnait encore une certaine agitation, quelques magasins étaient ouverts, les bars et restaurants commençaient à se remplir. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il se retrouva bientôt devant une devanture lumineuse. Des étincelles de toutes les couleurs s'agitaient autour de la vitrine, enveloppant les gens qui passaient le seuil de la boutique de lueurs dorées, bleues, rouges, or… Farces pour sorciers facétieux. Bien qu'il n'habite qu'à quelques pas, il prenait soin de ne jamais passer devant et n'y était jamais entré.

Lorsqu'il avait débarqué à Londres, il avait tout de suite trouvé cet emploi chez Honeyducks et quelques jours plus tard il rencontrait George et il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour savoir qui il était et où il travaillait.

Il leva les yeux vers l'enseigne, un sourire releva le coin de ses lèvres : Facétieux… Il espérait que cet adjectif s'appliquait au roux. Ses yeux tombèrent sur les deux noms : Fred et George. Fred ? Andrew tiqua. Lorsqu'il avait rencontré Ron ce week-end, il en avait déduit que c'était avec lui que George travaillait. À l'évidence, la famille Weasley comptait plusieurs « mâles » et tous plus beau les uns que les autres si l'on se référait à George et Ron.

Les derniers clients sortaient peu à peu et Andrew avait pris son courage à deux mains pour ne pas fuir et… rester planté sur le trottoir qui faisait face à la boutique en espérant que George sorte et le voit. Bref, une attitude tout ce qu'il y a de plus héroïque surtout lorsqu'un poteau contre lequel vous vous êtes nonchalamment et innocemment accoudé, vous cache à moitié.

Il inspira à fond. Marmonnant tout bas pour que les gens qui passaient à côté de lui ne le prennent pas pour un fous.

« Aller Andrew, tu peux le faire. T'es un homme oui ou merde ! »

Il baissa la tête en soupirant.

« Je veux changer de sexe, juste pour ce soir. »

Il se mit une énorme claque mentale. Cela ne lui avait pas paru si difficile lorsqu'il l'avait presque dragué ouvertement entre deux pots de bonbons, à cette époque lointaine où il le croyait inaccessible et hétéro. Toutes ses pensées se figèrent lorsqu'une silhouette passa la porte, les lumières se reflétant sur des cheveux roux.

Andrew fit quelques pas, se demandant déjà comment il allait l'aborder lorsque George se retourna et lui sourit. Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine, une bouffée de joie se répandant dans tous ses membres. Il lui répondit et s'apprêtait à avancer vers lui lorsque quelqu'un le dépassa, le bousculant presque. La jeune femme, vers laquelle les yeux bleus s'étaient désormais tournés, se jeta dans les bras de George l'embrassant avec passion. Les amants se détachèrent, puis s'éloignèrent du magasin main dans la main.

Andrew restait figé au milieu de la rue, les yeux perdus dans le vide. La scène repassait dans son esprit encore et encore. Il ne comprenait pas. Il avait cru que ce sourire lui était destiné, il avait cru qu'il intéressait George. Mais ce dernier ne l'avait même pas vu. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi son frère et Draco Malfoy étaient-ils venus le voir ? Pourquoi lui avoir fait comprendre qu'il avait une chance avec George alors que ce dernier n'avait manifestement rien à faire de lui.

Il secoua la tête émergeant peu à peu de ce cauchemarpuisse remit doucement à marcher, le froid l'assaillait mais il ne le sentait plus. Tout ce qu'il avait en tête à ce moment précis était de ne pas laisser couler les larmes sur son visage, du moins pas tant qu'il ne serait pas rentré dans son appartement et fermé la porte derrière lui. Il n'entendait pas les rires émanant des bars, il ne voulait pas les entendre alors que lui voulait pleurer. S'il avait tourné le dos à ce moment-là peut-être qu'il aurait vu une silhouette fermer le magasin à clé, qu'il l'aurait vu partir, qu'il aurait compris que ce n'était pas George qui était parti au bas de cette femme, mais son frère.

Il mit un coup de pied dans une canette qui alla rouler sur le sol avec un bruit de ferraille. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il connaissait ce sentiment, comme s'il avait été encore rejeté. Cela lui faisait plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru. L'espoir qu'il avait accumulé ces derniers jours s'était envolé avec son sourire et vendredi soir, il ferait ce qu'il avait toujours fait depuis son arrivée dans cette ville. Il serait seul dans son appartement à penser à George.

* * *

_J'espère que vous êtes pas déçus._ _Je vous dit à bientôt et je vais voir ce que ej peux faire pour George et Andrew. Suicide collectif ? Non, je plaisante. _

_je voulais remercier Alec-974, Ninou, Orchidée, Yaya (il me fait trop rire ce pseudo), Kaorulabelle (encore et toujours là ), Virg05, Sanzo Gril, la Bande à Tiyi (vous me faites trop triper avec vos reviews), Kiko, Lunedorell, Laure Kaede (miss L), Siashini, Catirella (notre "vénérée" ancêtre. C'est mieux comme ça ?), Boo Sullyvan, Oxaline, l'ange Gardien et Servane(d'ailleurs merci d'avoir mis cette fic dans tes favoris, ça fait plaisir). Merci pour vos reviews qui me font super plaisir. _

_Bisous_


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur : **Choupette

**Titre :** Amour et bonbons

**Disclaimer :** Persos pas à moi.

**Couples :** Je crois que j'ai plus besoin de le dire.

**Avertissments :** RAS.

_Salut tout le monde. _

_Oui, je sais je suis à la bourre, voire même très en retard. Désolée, mais maintenant j'ai fini mon rapport de stage, je me suis bien faite démontée par mes profs, donc je suis libre ! _

_Je voulais faire un gros bisous à tous ceux qui ont reviewé le dernier chapitre et espère n'avoir oublié personne pour les RAR . Bisous à Coucinet à qui je n'ai pu répondre directement. _

_Et un petit message pour Emma de la Bande à Tiyi : 02x05 pris en compte, suis en train de réfléchir, ai commencé quelque chose mais je sais pas quand ce sera prêt. Voilà. _

_Bonne lecture.

* * *

_

**Chapitre 6**

« La sale fouine ! »

Ce cri tout droit sorti du coeur, fit sursauter Draco qui se tenait dans la cuisine. Il savait que l'insulte n'était pas dirigée contre lui, pas après toutes ces années. C'était sans doute l'injure suprême pour Ron et un sourire releva le coin de ses lèvres en imaginant la personne affublée de ce surnom. Le blond se pencha en arrière, abandonnant la préparation du repas de ce soir, pour regarder dans le salon. Ron était debout, le visage rougi par la colère, faisant les cents pas autour de la table, le journal à la main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as chéri ?

- Rita Skeeter ! Personne n'a encore réussi à l'écraser cet énorme cafard visqueux et gluant ! D'ailleurs, c'est à se demander comment elle a fait pour récupérer une place à la Gazette du sorcier !

- Scarabée.

- Ce mille-pattes géant est une plaie pour l'humanité.

- C'est un scarabée.

- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu me parles !

- Rita Skeeter sous sa forme d'animagus est un scarabée et pas un cafard.

- C'est un insecte, c'est tout ce qu'il y a à retenir ! Tu te rends compte ! Un article de deux pages sur nous alors qu'elle n'était même pas là dimanche matin. Je suis sûr qu'elle a interviewé cette vieille peau frigide. Cet article est une atrocité !

- Ron, tu exagères.

- Ah oui !

Ron se racla la gorge, modifiant légèrement sa voix avant de déclamer cette œuvre littéraire.

« _Le retour d'un mage noir_, par Rita Skeeter.

_Disparu depuis la guerre, le jeune et séduisant Draco Malfoy, dernier représentant d'une lignée de sorciers hors du commun est réapparu au grand jour. N'en déplaise à ses admiratrices, c'est au bras de Ronald Weasley qu'il a été aperçu à Pré-au-lard. Chercherait-il à ternir sa réputation en osant se montrer avec un excentrique qui a totalement tourné le dos au monde sorcier, un désargenté en quête d'une gloire inaccessible ? La renommée du survivant aurait-elle laissée des cicatrices dans le cœur d'un homme qui est resté dans l'ombre toute sa vie ?_

Elle me décrit comme un gueux, qui profiterait de ton nom et de ta fortune et qui n'aurait trouvé que ce moyen pour se faire remarquer !

- Elle peut dire ce qu'elle veut. Tu es assez bien placé pour savoir que c'est totalement faux. Mets donc ce torchon à la poubelle et si tu pouvais mettre la table ça serait adorable. J'ai dis à tout le monde d'être là pour 20h et je n'aurais jamais fini si tu ne m'aides pas. »

Draco retourna à son repas pour éviter une carbonisation, alors que Ron grognait, finissant de lire l'article.

« Elle s'en prend même à ma famille !

- Ce ne sont que des mots. Tu t'énerves bien pour rien. »

Ron se retint de répliquer. Draco, luttait intérieurement pour ne pas rire. Ron était si susceptible et impulsif. Tout ça pour quelques lignes sur du papier. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers lui, les yeux toujours rivés sur le journal, son visage prenant des mimiques outrées et horrifiées. Si seulement il pouvait avoir une caméra moldue à cet instant. Il prit en note d'en acheter une très bientôt. Tout à ses pensées de futur réalisateur, il ne vit pas le sourire qui flottait sur les lèvres du roux. Ce dernier se rapprocha doucement de son compagnon, juste assez pour que Draco ressente la chaleur de son corps. Une voix amusée s'éleva dans la pièce.

« _Quant à Drago Malfoy, c'est à se demander s'il sort réellement de Serpentard. Tout ce qu'il faisait de lui le prince de cette maison semble s'être évaporé, ne laissant rien qui pourrait même lui permettre d'être accepté à Poufsouffle_. »

Ron regarda une veine se mettre à palpiter sur le front de Draco. Malgré la guerre et les querelles à Poudlard, il avait toujours été très fier d'avoir appartenu à Serpentard et Pouffsouffle avait toujours été un lieu de cauchemar, le pays enchanté de Oui-oui et des Bisounours, d'une douceur écoeurante. Il se rapprocha un peu plus, se glissant contre lui.

« _Son air fier, son port altier ont laissé place à un être efféminé, dominé par son soi-disant compagnon. Un serpent désormais soumis, une honte pour sa famille. Il est indéniable que ce n'est pas l'amour qui uni ce couple, mais bien un besoin d'autosatisfaction inassouvi. Une tentative désespérée pour mettre de la couleur dans leur triste vie. À moins que cela ne soit simplement, faute de mieux._ »

Draco attrapa le journal et le déchira en morceaux direction le vide ordure. Ron observait son visage, sachant pertinemment qu'il s'efforçait de conserver son calme, attendant sa réaction.

« Ron.

- Oui, mon cœur.

- Tu as toujours ces horribles et encombrantes chaussures de marche offertes par ta mère l'année dernière ? Celles que tu n'as jamais mises.

- Bien sûr.

- Demain, nous irons à La Gazette du sorcier, met-les… C'est l'ouverture de la chasse au cafard. »

Ron éclata de rire, attrapant Draco par la taille, il posa sa tête sur son épaule, se blottissant contre lui. Il se cala confortablement, son corps épousant celui de Draco. Il en aurait presque ronronné de bonheur. Si seulement ils pouvaient rester tout le temps ainsi. Mais cela ne dura que quelques minutes à peine avant que Draco ne brise tout.

« Ron, la table ne vas pas se mettre toute seule. »

Le roux se détacha à contre cœur, grommelant contre les insensibles.

-/-

Draco apporta enfin l'entrée sur la table sous les exclamations des affamés. Alors qu'il s'asseyait, Ron prit le relais pour servir tout le monde. Les deux hommes étaient en bout de table, face à eux se tenaient Harry et Ginny. Venaient ensuite Fred et Alicia, face à Blaise et Pansy, George était à l'autre bout de la table discutant avec Hermione et Victor. Le reste de la famille n'avait pu se libérer. Pansy et Blaise avaient vite sympathisé avec les anciens Gryffondors et la soirée se passait à merveille… À un détail près.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil au bout de la table, la place à côté de George était désespérément vide. Lui qui avait tout mis en place pour que George et Andrew se voient, il fallait que l'élément le plus important ait décidé de jouer les filles de l'air. Il était bientôt vingt et une heure et Draco commençait à se poser des questions. Soit ce vendeur de bonbons avait une mémoire de poisson rouge, soit il était trop lâche pour venir. À moins qu'il n'ait une bonne raison, il allait lui voler dans les plumes à ce bellâtre. Cet imbécile allait faire capoter son plan.

Lorsque tout le monde s'était installé à table, beaucoup de questions s'étaient élevées quant à l'invité surprise. George avait fixé son beau-frère à la fois soupçonneux et curieux. Finalement, on avait peu à peu oublié la chaise vide, mais Draco avait laissé le couvert juste au cas où. Une main se posant sur sa cuisse, il se concentra sur ses amis après avoir adressé un sourire au propriétaire de la mimine.

Il avait un peu de mal à suivre les discussions. Entre le quidditch, les bébés, les cours de DFCM et l'expérimentation de produits chimiques moldus sur des bonbons, il était un peu perdu. La prochaine fois, il mettrait les femmes à un bout, les hommes à l'autre. Au diable la parité. Draco les observait, ravi de les voir tous réunis. Il esquissa un sourire lorsque Ginny prit la main de son mari pour la poser sur son ventre. Ce dernier avait une expression de pur bonheur. Ce n'était pas permis de paraître aussi heureux. Des lèvres se posèrent sur la joue de Draco. Ron l'interrogeait du regard, un peu inquiet. Draco lui répondit par un autre baiser. Tout allait bien.

Le bruit caractéristique d'une arrivée en cheminée interrompit les conversations. Tous tournèrent la tête vers ce qui semblait être un sorcier ou un tas de morceaux de tissus. La route avait du être mouvementée, la personne étant les quatre fers en l'air au beau milieu du salon, sa robe passée par-dessus tête. Des grognements de colère, suivis d'une flopée de jurons, moldus donnèrent un aperçu de l'humeur de l'intrus qui bataillait toujours avec sa robe.

« Euh, Ron, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire enfl…

- Tu ne veux pas savoir, Fred. »

Des mèches d'un blond foncé stoppèrent le cours de vocabulaire alors que l'homme se mettait difficilement debout. Draco fut le premier à réagir. George n'arrivait qu'à ouvrir la bouche comme un mérou au départ d'un quatre cents mètre 1et Ron laissait volontiers son amant se dépêtrer avec son rôle de marieuse.

« Andrew ? Ça va…aller ? »

Draco regarda le jeune homme d'un peu plus près. Andrew avait les yeux brillants et le visage rouge. Il semblait avoir du mal à rester debout et de toute évidence il tenait beaucoup moins bien l'alcool que George. L'ex Serpentard s'approcha doucement alors que toute la tablée n'osait piper mot.

« Andrew, je peux vous aider ?

- Vous en avez déjà assez fait ! »

Draco recula, ne s'attendant pas à tant de violence. Ron s'était levé, prêt à s'interposer s'il le fallait.

« Je ne comprends pas.

- Vous m'avez fait croire que je pouvais avoir une chance ! Vous m'avez menti !

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce…

- Pourquoi m'avoir invité ce soir, puisqu'il a déjà quelqu'un ? »

Andrew chancela et se rattrapa au canapé. Draco se tourna vers George, en même temps qu'une dizaine de paires d'yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait George ?

- Mais rien !

-Mon petit George, tun'a jamais été un modèle de vertu. C'est forcèment de ta faute. Mais d'abord, c'est qui ce mec ? »

Les regards convergèrent de nouveaux vers Andrew qui essayait de compter le nombre de têtes rousses. L'alcool aidant, il se demandait s'il aurait assez de doigts. Il jetait des regards vitreux, un peu perdus à George et Fred, des regards haineux à Alicia.

« Draco, qui est-ce ?

- S'il dessaoule, peut-être le futur copain de George.

- Hahaha, la bonne blague… »

Des regards désabusés se posèrent sur lui alors que son rire s'éteignait. Il avait encore fait une boulette. George regardait avec envie le fond de son assiette. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait s'étouffer avec un dé de tomate et on le laisserait mourir en paix.

« C'est pas une blague… Mais alors George pourquoi tu l'as mis dans cet état ?

- Mais putain Fred, je ne sais même pas ce qu'il fait ici ! Draco, tu n'aurais pas oublié de me dire quelque chose ?

- Rien du tout.

- Mais bien sûr… Ron qu'est-ce que ce serpent a encore fait ?

- Je n'y suis pour rien, réglez vos comptes entre vous.

- Merci de ton soutien, _chéri_.

- Désolé mon cœur, mais c'est toi qui l'a voulu.

- « Désolé » ! Et mon cul, c'est de la banane ! Tu te fous de moi !

- Tu ne vas tout me mettre sur le dos, non plus ?

- Mais arrêtez ! Vous avez quel âge ?

- Ginny ne ramène pas ta fraise !

- Fred parle comme ça à ma femme et je viens te mettre mon poing dans la figure.

- Harry, laisse-moi m'occuper de ma famille, on t'a rien demandé. »

Un brouhaha innommable commença à monter de la table. Ron et Draco s'engueulaient à qui mieux mieux, pendant que Fred et Harry se chamaillaient. Victor et Hermione tentaient de les séparer alors que George s'occupait de Ron et Draco. Personne n'entendait Ginny qui leur demandait désespérément de se taire, personne ne vit Andrew s'écrouler lamentablement sur le canapé trop ivre pour tenir debout plus longtemps, trop chamboulé part le fait de voir George en double. Alicia, Pansy et Blaise retenaient avec peine un début de fou rire, préférant les regarder se rendre ridicules.

Le repas de famille tournait vite au vinaigre. Ce n'est que lorsque Ginny hurla dans la pièce que les disputes cessèrent. Le visage de la jeune femme était pâle et ses mains crispées sur mon ventre laissaient entrevoir sa douleur. Harry se rua vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as chérie ?

- Le bébé… Il vient… Ahhh.

- Mais ce n'était pas prévu avant trois semaine »

Harry commençait à paniquer, osant à peine toucher sa femme qui gémissait.

« J'espère que vous êtes fiers de vous ! Avec vos bêtises, la petite a sûrement du vouloir se mêler à la fête. Harry !

- Oui, je suis là.

- Ta main, s'il te plaît ! »

Harry hésita quelques secondes avant de lui donner sa main et de faire une grimace.

« Ginny… mes doigts.

- Tes doigts ! Et moi, qu'est-ce que je devrais dire !

- Hermione appelle les médicommages.

- Oui, tout de suite. »

Hermione disparut de la pièce, sous les regards éberlués de l'assemblée. Ils regardaient Ginny qui écoutait avec soin les conseils d'Harry quant à sa respiration et qui lui posait des questions inquiètes sur ses contractions. Soudain Ginny leva la tête vers le petit groupe, les yeux remplis de fureur.

« Vous aimez voir les gens souffrir ?

- …

- …

- …

- …

- Alors arrêtez de me regarder, bande de sadiques ! »

Blaise et Pansy et Fred et Alicia remercièrent Draco et Ron en vitesse pour leur hospitalité avant de prendre la poudre de cheminette. Victor les suivit de peu après avoir embrassé Hermione qui allait accompagner le couple à Ste Mangouste. Les médicommages venaient d'arriver et bientôt il ne resta plus que George, Ron et Draco, plantés au milieu du salon, avec le repas sur la table. Ils se jetaient des coups d'œil perplexes, Ron et Draco se préparant mentalement à un deuxième round, lorsqu'un ronflement les tira alors de leurs pensées. Ils se penchèrent au-dessus du canapé pour voir Andrew, profondément endormi, la bouche grande ouverte.

« Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

- Laisse tomber George, on verra ça plus tard. Tu m'aides à porter ton prince charmant dans la chambre d'amis. Draco, tu peux aller chercher une bassine ? Je pense que ça serait plus prudent d'en laisser une à proximité.

- J'y vais. De toute manière, s'il salit la moquette, il nettoie. »

George et Ron agrippèrent le Beau aux bois dormant et le jetèrent sur le lit. Ron s'éclipsa, laissant à George le soin de veiller sur Andrew. En arrivant dans le salon, il vit Draco qui commençait à ranger la table. Il était encore sur les nerfs et devoir tout ranger alors qu'il avait passé tout l'après-midi à cuisiner ne devait pas arranger son humeur. La soirée allait être longue.

-/-

« Hermione vient d'appeler. »

Ron s'appuya au bar de la cuisine. Ils avaient réussi à tout remettre en place, il était minuit, et ils ne s'étaient pas encore adressé la parole. Draco, assit à la table de la cuisine l'air fatigué, le regarda enfin dans les yeux.

« Ginny va bien et la petite Raphaëlle Potter se porte très bien malgré son arrivée imprévue. Elle fait 3kg pour 48 cm.

- C'est génial, je suis vraiment heureux pour eux. Ginny doit être ravie, très fatiguée, mais ravie.

- Nous irons les voir aujourd'hui ?

- Bien sûr, je veux voir la dernière de la famille.

- Il faudra qu'on aille voir Harry aussi.

- Harry ?

- Ma chère sœur lui a cassé deux doigts à force de lui tenir la main.

- Elle ne peut décidément pas renier sa famille.

- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

- Que votre horrible caractère… vous rend adorables.

- Bon rattrapage.

- En tout cas, je suis vraiment heureux pour eux. »

Le regard triste de Draco démentait ses paroles et son sourire. Ron s'approcha, posant la tête sur son épaule, un baiser sur l'arête de sa mâchoire. Il l'enserra de ses bras, espérant que Draco lui sourit franchement. Cela faisait quelques semaines que quelque chose travaillait son amant. Il n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état. Il respira son odeur alors que Draco se laissait aller dans ses bras, les yeux clos.

Une scène lui revenait peu à peu en mémoire. Il n'y avait pas réellement fait attention auparavant, pensant que c'était peut-être passager, mais l'attitude de Draco était de plus en plus claire.

Peut-être un mois avant l'exposition, avant qu'il n'ait l'esprit trop occupé pour penser à autre chose, il lui avait montré des photos de la famille, des photos d'Harry et de Ginny, dont le ventre était déjà bien rond. Draco avait regardé les photos, envieux. Ron avait pris cela pour un trop plein de solitude.

Il était désormais sa seule famille et le fait que le blond reste seul toute la journée l'inquiétait beaucoup. Draco, malgré leur couple et l'amour que Ron lui apportait, supportait mal de n'avoir personne vers qui se tourner, en dehors peut-être de Blaise et Pansy. De plus, il n'était pas tranquille en raison de son passé de mangemort, il ne sortait pas souvent seul. Le fait que Ron ait une famille nombreuse et soudée n'arrangeait alors rien.

Draco lui avait même avoué un jour qu'il enviait vraiment Harry et Hermione. C'était déjà le cas à Poudlard, mais c'était encore plus flagrant aujourd'hui, puisqu'ils avaient été adoptés par la famille Weasley, alors qu'elle ne savait rien de son existence. Un problème qui ne serait bientôt plus.

Lorsque l'exposition était arrivée Ron l'avait presque bénie, permettant à Draco d'oublier ses problèmes. Ce n'est que quelques semaines plus tard que Ron avait compris ce qui le préoccupait réellement. Il revoyait Draco, se tenant devant la glace de la salle de bain, son tee-shirt relevé, gonflant son ventre et se cambrant légèrement. Il s'était ensuite appuyé au rebord du lavabo, cachant son ventre plat sous le tissu.

Un bébé ?

Draco voulait une famille, sa propre famille. Ron avait trouvé cela curieux parce qu'il était un homme, parce que Draco et lui n'avaient jamais parlé d'avoir des enfants. La grossesse masculine était difficile, mais possible. Ron était prêt à lui offrir cette famille, mais pas tout de suite. Les choses avaient tellement changé en l'espace de quelques semaines. Le succès de l'exposition, l'acceptation de la famille, le fait qu'ils n'auraient plus jamais à se cacher. Tout se bousculait et ils avaient toute la vie devant eux.

Il avait passé des heures à réfléchir au fait de fonder une famille et c'était trop tôt. Ils avaient tout juste 24 ans. Draco et lui étaient ensemble depuis peu de temps finalement. Qui sait ce qu'il pouvait arriver dans un mois ou un an. Faire un enfant maintenant était prématuré, c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il avait pensé lorsque Harry et Ginny leur avaient annoncé pour Raphaëlle. Ron savait que Draco aurait toujours ce manque au fond de lui et un jour, il serait ravi de le combler, mais il avait quelque chose à faire avant.

« À quoi penses-tu ? »

Ron tourna la tête pour croiser un regard acier.

« Comme d'habitude… À toi. »

Draco tendit ses lèvres que Ron se hâta de ravir.

« Tu sais, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est moi qui ai voulu qu'Andrew vienne et je n'avais rien à te reprocher.

- Oh, il y a longtemps que j'ai oublié. Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas grave.

- J'ai quand même honte. Par ma faute, on s'est chamaillé comme des gosses. J'ai eu l'impression d'être retourné à Poudlard tout à coups.

- C'est vrai que ça y ressemblait… Les insultes en moins. En même temps, c'était drôle. Ça fait du bien de retomber en enfance.

- …

- Tu n'es pas d'accord… Draco ?

- Mm.

- Je crois qu'il est l'heure d'aller se coucher.

- Mm. »

Le blond somnolait à moitié et Ron du le guider jusqu'à leur chambre pour qu'il y arrive entier.

-/-

Il faisait chaud, l'air lourd l'empêchait presque de respirer, comme si des fibres de coton s'étaient mêlées à l'oxygène, embrumant tout autour de lui, ainsi que son esprit. Malgré ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux, un bandeau posé sur ses paupières. Son sang palpitait au niveau de ses tempes, un tambour empirant son mal de tête. Plus il essayait de se réveiller et plus la douleur s'insinuait. Tout devenait orangé autour de lui, il avait l'impression de planer, une envie de vomir lui tenait les entrailles. L'espace d'un instant, il crut être revenu des années en arrière, mais le fait d'être allongé sur un matelas et au chaud contrastait avec ses souvenirs.

Une vague le submergea soudain et son corps réagit de lui-même. Se tournant vers le côté, un flot amer déborda de ses lèvres, lui brûlant la gorge et répandant une odeur âcre. Il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter et les larmes lui montaient peu à peu aux yeux.

Alors qu'il réussissait enfin à se calmer, une sensation de fraîcheur envahit son visage. Malgré la fatigue et la sensation de malaise, il réussit enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Son regard tomba sur le liquide visqueux au fond d'une bassine et il se fit violence pour empêcher son estomac de refaire des siennes. Il se concentra au maximum sur cette sensation agréable qui l'apaisait et se remit sur le dos.

Ses paupières se soulevèrent sur un lieu inconnu et des flashs lui rappelèrent doucement comment il été arrivé là, à quelle vitesse il avait vidé une bouteille de whisky et s'était rué chez le frère de George. La suite était confuse, il ne voyait que des cheveux roux, il était entouré par plusieurs George alors que des éclats de voix résonnaient dans sa tête.

Il fallait qu'il arrête définitivement de boire ou alors il devait se précipiter au Chicaneur pour trouver Luna Lovegood et lui expliquer la multiplication des George.

« Andrew ? »

Et en plus, il entendait sa voix. Il tourna la tête et se figea en voyant George qui retirait un linge humide de son front.

« Ça va aller ? »

Si le roux n'avait paru aussi inquiet, Andrew se serait sûrement mis en colère. La jeune femme qu'il avait aperçue dans la ruelle était là hier soir. Il s'en souvenait comme par miracle et c'en était assez pour le mettre hors de lui.

« Andrew, vous m'entendez ? »

Il hocha la tête doucement.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

- Hors de question ! »

George se retint de rire.

« Je pensais plutôt à de l'eau et une aspirine.

- Oh. »

George lui tendit des cachets et de l'eau, qu'il but avidement. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à l'homme qui se tenait assis près de lui. Un teint de porcelaine faisant ressortir les yeux bleus ainsi qui les cernes qui les soulignaient.

« J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ?

- Non, c'est juste que… Non rien.

- Passer la nuit sur une chaise, Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus reposant.

- Désolé… Je ne me rappelle pas très bien de ce qui s'est passé hier soir. »

Andrew rougit violemment alors que George commençait à lui relater les événements de la nuit. Le visage du blond pâlissait à vue d'œil. Lorsque George termina son récit par le départ de Ginny aux urgences, il cacha son visage entre ses mains, mort de honte. Il aurait préféré ne jamais se réveiller plutôt que de faire une telle scène devant des inconnus.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. Et merde ! Y a que moi pour me ridiculiser autant devant un public.

- Il y avait juste mes deux frères avec leur moitié, ma sœur et son mari et deux couples de nos amis.

- Devant votre famille… Je suis trop con.

- Je pense qu'après tout ça et après t'avoir vu vomir, on peut se tutoyer, non ? Et puis ce n'est pas si grave, se rendre ridicule est assez fréquent dans ma famille, mais j'aimerais beaucoup savoir pourquoi tu t'es pris de passion pour le whisky. »

Andrew soupira. Il n'était plus à une humiliation près, il lui raconta tout depuis le début. George l'écoutait patiemment, fixant son attention sur le jeune homme pour éviter de rire et prenant en note de tuer Draco.

« Enfin, voilà, je crois que je n'ai plus qu'à rentrer chez moi. »

George l'arrêta alors qu'il allait sortir du lit. Andrew avait été franc avec lui, il devait en faire de même.

« Andrew, si Draco t'a invité, c'est parce que… Tu me plais aussi.

- C'était qui alors cette greluche !

- …

- Pardon.

- La greluche est la copine de mon frère jumeau, tu l'as vue hier soir. Tu t'en souviens ?

- Vaguement. J'ai rêvé d'un élevage de Pandas roux et puis plus rien. »

George se retint de lui sauter à la gorge. Après les belettes, les Pandas roux. Pourquoi pas une meute de Garfield ? Il respira à fond, zen. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'une ampoule se mit à clignoter furieusement dans l'esprit d'Andrew.

« Donc ça veut dire que ce n'est pas toi qui étais en train de l'embrasser ?

- Oui.

- Que tu es libre ?

- Oui.

- Que je te plais !

- Oui… Mais la prochaine fois demande avant d'arriver totalement ivre chez des gens que tu ne connais pas.

- Merci de me le rappeler. Je crois que j'ai des excuses à faire.

- En attendant, tu vas aller prendre une douche. Je vais demander à Ron de te prêter des vêtements. Ah et pendant que j'y pense… »

George s'était levé et avait posé sa main sur la poignée de la porte à demi retourné.

« Oui ? »

- Je suis libre lundi soir. »

Il s'engouffra par la porte pour cacher sa gêne et les rougeurs de ses joues. Un cri de joie résonna dans la maison, alors que George pouffait discrètement dos à la porte. Ron qui sortait de sa chambre haussa un sourcil.

« J'espère qui ne fait pas toujours autant de bruit.

- Ronnn !

- Mais si tu veux, j'ai un sort d'insonorisation très au point.

- Je ne veux rien savoir ! »

George plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles et se dirigea à grands pas vers la cuisine. Ron retourna dans la chambre, hilare, embêter George était décidément trop facile.

-/-

Ron et Draco pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment et se dirigèrent vers l'accueil.

« Bonjour, la chambre de Ginny Potter s'il vous plait.

- Quel service ?

- Minis sorciers.

- Pédiatrie.

- Chambre 701.

- Merci. »

Draco se retourna avant de donner un coup de coude à son compagnon. Ron avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles depuis ce matin et sa bonne humeur s'en ressentait dangereusement sur son sens de l'humour. Ils montèrent au service pédiatrique et repérèrent vite la chambre en suivant le vacarme qui en sortait. Toute la famille s'était entassée dans la chambre. Ginny était allongée tenant entre ses bras Raphaëlle qui gazouillait. Harry était assis juste à côté d'elle, la main dans le plâtre.

« Vous voilà enfin ! Je vous signale que vous êtes les derniers !

- Je sais maman, mais nos invités nous ayant laissé en plan hier soir, on a eu du rangement à faire. »

Les concernés levèrent les yeux au ciel, soudainement absorbés par la couleur du plafond. George, qui avait raccompagné Andrew, se tenait dans un coin de la chambre, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Bon, à quoi elle ressemble cette petite puce ? Harry, j'espère qu'elle n'a pas tes cheveux, sinon elle est mal barrée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, de ce côté-là, elle est totalement Weasley ! »

Ron s'approcha et prit le bébé dans ses bras. La petite ouvrit de grands yeux bleus, il faudrait encore quelque jours pour savoir qu'elle serait la couleur définitive de ses iris. De minis boucles rousses parcouraient sa tête, la rendant adorable.

« Pourquoi elle me fixe comme ça ?

- Elle doit bien t'aimer. »

Ron lui fit quelques risettes dignes d'une grand-mère gâteuse, avant de se tourner vers Draco.

« Tiens, prends-là.

- Je ne sais pas…

- Mais si, vas-y. Après tout c'est ta nièce. »

Ron ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit et il se retrouva avec le nourrisson dans les bras.

« Draco, tiens-lui bien la tête.

- Euh… Oui… Comme ça ?

- C'est très bien. »

Le blond était légèrement paniqué et n'avait qu'une seule pensée en tête : ne pas la faire tomber, ne pas la faire tomber. Et puis pourquoi elle le fixait comme ça en se marrant, c'était Ron le clown de service pas lui ! Même pas un jour d'existence et pourtant il aurait parié à cette minute précise qu'elle voulait lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Une Potter croisée belette, ça ne pouvait annoncer qu'une catastrophe. Une casse-cou avec un caractère exécrable, autant annoncer la fin du monde tout de suite. Il la rendit à Ginny, le sourire aux lèvres. Il se fit aussitôt happer par Arthur et ses questions farfelues. Il voulut jeter un regard à Ron pour qu'il le sorte de là, mais le roux n'était plus dans la pièce.

Ron se dirigeait à grands pas vers l'infirmière de garde qui se tenait derrière un comptoir blanc.

« Bonjour. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Bonjour… En fait… Je voudrais avoir des informations quant à la grossesse masculine. Je ne sais pas du tout comment ça se passe. »

L'infirmière lui fit un sourire rassurant. Ron n'aurait jamais cru être aussi nerveux. Lorsqu'il avait vu Raphaëlle dans les bras de Draco, il avait pris sa décision. Peu importe qu'ils soient jeunes ou non. Ils s'aimaient, ils avaient largement de quoi subvenir à leurs besoins et même s'il avait peur il était persuadé qu'ils feraient de bons pères. S'il ne passait pas le cap tout de suite, il pouvait au moins se renseigner.

« Je vais vous donner tous les documents qui expliquent la grossesse masculine. Par contre, je dois vous prévenir que la procédure est longue car il vous faut avoir l'aval du ministère.

- Qu'est-ce que le ministère a à voir là-dedans ?

- D'un point de vue légal, la grossesse masculine est placée au même rang que l'adoption. Une enquête est menée sur le couple pour savoir si l'enfant sera entre de bonnes mains.

- Je ne savais pas. L'accord est difficile à obtenir ?

- En général non. Ensuite, il faudra que le futur porteur du bébé fasse des tests. La grossesse masculine a été élaborée par les médicommages à partir des études ADN moldues. Tout le monde ne peut pas forcément avoir d'enfants. Il faut que vous sachiez que cela ne marche pas à chaque fois.

- D'accord, je vais lire tout ça et réfléchir. Merci beaucoup. »

Ron rétrécit les documents et les mit dans sa poche arrière de son jean. Au même instant, Draco sortait de la chambre et venait vers lui.

« Je te cherchais. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je demandais si je pouvais récupérer une tenue d'infirmier. Je suis sûr que ça t'irait très bien.

- Pervers. Comme si on n'avait pas assez de costumes à la maison. Ta… Notre nièce vient de montrer sa première d'intelligence. Ginny a essayé de la faire manger.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'extraordinaire.

- En tout cas, la robe d'Harry est fichue.

- Je sens que je vais l'aimer cette petite, par contre il va falloir éloigner George et Fred avant qu'ils ne la transforment en démon destructeur. »

Draco déposa un baiser sur la joue de son compagnon avant qu'ils ne retournent dans la chambre.

La famille Weasley passa presque son week-end à l'hôpital. Entre les frères, les « jeunes » grands-parents et les amis, ce fut un défilé constant. Harry et Ginny ne purent se reposer qu'une fois le lundi arrivé.

Mais pour certains le lundi n'avait rien d'un jour béni. Ron se tenait face au ministère n'osant passer les grandes portes d'acier. Quant à George, il regardait l'heure toute les cinq minutes, stressé en vue de son rendez-vous.

À 10h50, Fred jeta son frère hors de la boutique.

À 11h15, Ron poussait la porte du ministère.

* * *

_1 Expression made in Le donjon de Naheulbeuk. _

_J'ai réusi à finir ce chapitre. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait beaucoup de blabla pour rien, mais tant pis maintenant c'est fait. L'histoire prend une tournure tout autre de ce que j'avais prévue, à l'origine y avait pas d'histoire de bébé et tout devait se finir d'ici un ou deux chapitres, mais là je sais pas du tout ce que ça va devenir. _

_Je fais un gros bisous à tout le monde. Laissez-vous tenter par le côté obscur de la review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça donne vraiment envie d'écrire lorsque le syndrome page blanche pointe le bout de son nez. _

_Bisous. Choupette (en même temps je vois pas qui ça pourrait ête d'autre)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur :** Choupette

**Titre (ô combien glorieux) : **Amour et bonbons.

**Disclaimer :** sont pas à moi. Sans regret, car quand on en accete un, on les accepte tous. Que voulez-vous que je fasse d'Ombrage et de Lockart.

**Avertissements : **rien à signaler, pas de lemon, même pas de lime, suis restée très sage.

_And now... The blabla. _

_Je m'excuse auprès de tous les lecteurs, de vous avoir fait poireauter. Je suis désolée, mais avec le boulot ça a pas été facile de finir ce chapitre, que je trouve d'ailleur assez mou vu que j'avais plein de choses à mettre en place. Enfin voilà, je m'incline devant vous et demande pardon. Ou alors je peux aussi faire de la lèche... Je sais pas si ça va marcher, mais je peux toujours essayer. _

_Je voulais remercier toutes celles (et ceux ?) qui ont reviewé, ou inclu cette fic dans leur favori ou alertes, ainisi que tous les anonymes (qui ont le sait bien ont extrémement peur du bouton review. lol) Merci beaucoup. Aller je vous laisse lire, sinon je vais vraiment me faire lincher. _

_Bonne lecture._

_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

**Chapitre 7**

Percy leva la tête en entendant quelques coups frappés doucement à sa porte. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule. Il n'avait pas de rendez-vous ce matin et avait suffisamment de travail pour s'éviter la visite de qui que ce soit. Bien décidé à faire le mort, il se replongea dans les dossiers hautement importants. Rien ne pourrait le détourner de la grève gobelins de Gringotts.

On frappa de nouveau. Exaspéré, il reposa sa plume et retira ses lunettes. Il respira un grand coup avant d'inviter la personne à entrer. La porte s'ouvrit légèrement, laissant juste passer la tête de Ron et le haut de ses épaules.

« Salut, Percy. Je te dérange ?

- Ron ? Non, vas-y entre et assied toi. Ça va ?

- Ça va. Désolé de passer à l'improviste.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- J'avais une affaire à régler, mais je me suis perdu dans les couloirs du ministère et au final, la personne que je voulais voir n'était plus là. J'ai donc décidé de te rendre une petite visite.

- Tu as bien fait, c'est gentil. On ne se voit pas très souvent, ça me fait plaisir. D'ailleurs, à propos de famille Ginny est sortie de l'hôpital ce matin.

- Et comment vont les doigts d'Harry ?

- Il est tellement heureux que je ne sais même pas s'il s'en est encore rendu compte.

- C'est bien possible. Comment va Pénélope ?

- On ne peut mieux. Que venais-tu faire au ministère ? »

Ron détourna le regard, triturant nerveusement ses doigts, ne sachant s'il devait se lancer ou non.

« J'étais venu pour me renseigner…

- Sur quoi ?

- Je… Dans l'optique ou Draco et moi voudrions un enfant, je me demandais quelles seraient les démarches à faire.

- Vous voulez entamer une procédure d'adoption ?

- Pas vraiment. Pour le moment, ce n'est qu'une idée, ça n'est pas pour tout de suite. Plutôt que l'adoption, je pensais à la grossesse masculine. »

Devant la mine déconfite de son frère, Ron regretta aussitôt de lui avoir parlé. Percy n'avait jamais été très ouvert d'esprit sur certains sujets et bien qu'il n'ait rien dit, Ron ne savait absolument pas si son frère voyait d'un bon œil sa relation avec Draco.

« Tu comptes porter l'enfant ? »

Ron sursauta à cette question.

« Bien sûr que non !

- …

- Enfin… je sais que Draco veut une famille, moi aussi et je pense qu'il serait prêt à avoir notre enfant. Je ne lui ai encore rien dit, il ne sait même pas que je suis là. Je voulais d'abord connaître les lois, les conditions… Être informé et prendre les dispositions qu'il faut. J'ai envie de lui offrir cette famille, faire en sorte que tout soit en ordre lorsque nous prendrons cette décision ensemble.

- D'accord, je vois. C'est vraiment bien de ta part de faire ça, après tout c'est normal de vouloir fonder une famille, je te le souhaite de tout cœur. Écoute, ma collègue au service de régulation des naissances est en vacances, mais si tu veux je peux arranger un rendez-vous avec celle qui la remplace. C'est une amie et je suis sûre qu'elle pourra t'aider.

- C'est vrai ! Ça serait super.

- Je vais voir ça tout de suite. »

Percy se leva et sortit, laissant un Ron au bord de la crise de nerfs dans la pièce. Après plusieurs minutes d'attente, Percy revint les lèvres pincées.

« Elle est complètement débordée, elle a des rendez-vous pendant au moins deux semaines…

- Tant pis, j'attendrais. Après tout, ce n'est pressé. »

Percy esquissa un sourire en voyant l'air déçu de son cadet.

« En revanche, elle veut bien te laisser deux heures de son précieux temps si tu l'invites à déjeuner aujourd'hui.

- C'est vrai ? C'est super ! Je l'invite où elle veut, même si ce chantage est honteux. On s'étonne après que le ministère n'ait pas la cote auprès de la population.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises. Elle t'attend d'ici une demi-heure et vu ton sens de l'orientation, tu devrais déjà être parti.

- Je m'en vais tout de suite. Merci beaucoup Percy, ça me touche énormément.

- Y a pas de problèmes. Si tu as besoin d'aide, tu pourras toujours venir me voir.

- J'en prends note. Par contre, pas un mot de tout ça à personne et surtout pas à Draco.

- Je serai muet comme une tombe. »

Ron ne mit pas plus d'une seconde à sortir du bureau et partir en quête du service de régulation des naissances.

-/- -/-

Draco, assit face à son chevalet, faisait les dernières finitions à sa toile. Le nez presque collé au tissu, les yeux plissés, il s'évertuait à mettre les ultimes touches de couleur, concentré, obnubilé par le bout de son pinceau1. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il travaillait sur ce tableau, trois semaines qu'il sortait rarement de son atelier. Ron lui apportait même ses repas, accompagnés de quelques baisers et il n'allait se coucher que lorsque ses yeux refusaient de rester ouverts. Trois semaines qu'il ne voyait presque plus son compagnon, qui croulait également sous le travail. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, car ce soir il aurait fini sa toile.

« Dracooooo ! »

Le blond sursauta violemment, son pinceau s'envolant soudain dans les airs. Il essaya tant bien que mal de le rattraper, alors que le pinceau allait maladroitement d'une main à l'autre. Draco jonglait, légèrement paniqué, pour que les poils de soie ne touchent le tissu. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il le stabilisa entre la paume de sa main droite et le dos de sa main gauche qu'il pu souffler. La peinture était intacte, mais ce n'était pas le cas de sa blouse et de son visage. La porte de son atelier s'ouvrit en grand, laissant passer un George survolté.

« Salut, Draco ! Comment ça va ? Ben, tu peints avec le nez maintenant ? Remarque, c'est un style, mais ça ne doit pas être pratique…

- Espèce d'imbécile ! On entre pas chez les gens en hurlant et encore moins sans leur permission !

- Oh, ça va ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux être ronchon ! On dirait Severus.

- Veux-tu, s'il te plait, sortir de mon atelier et arrêter de dire des âneries !

- Ok, je t'attends dans la cuisine, je vais préparer du thé.

- Personne ne t'a demandé de t'incruster !

- Déthéiné pour toi.

- Sors de cette maison ! »

Les paroles de Draco résonnèrent dans le vide, George s'était déjà éclipsé. Il nettoya lentement ses pinceaux pour se calmer avant d'aller à la rencontre de la tornade rousse. Que la famille de son compagnon pouvait être envahissante.

« Peut-on savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

- Ce soir, j'ai rendez-vous avec Andrew…

- Et tu as l'intention de ramener de la viande saoule à la maison ?

- Non, gros malin. En fait, j'étais tellement stressé que Fred m'a foutu dehors alors qu'on expérimentait des lentilles clignotantes pour le marché moldu. Je ne tenais pas en place chez moi donc…

- Tu es venu me pourrir la vie alors que j'ai du travail.

- Exactement ! Et puis, c'est toi qui as voulu me mettre avec Andrew, je me suis dit que cela pourrait t'intéresser...

- Pas tant que ça.

- D'ailleurs, j'ai aperçu Ron en venant. Il ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui ?

- Normalement, si. Où l'as-tu vu ?

- Il entrait au ministère. Tu ne sais pas ce que fais Ron de ses journées ?

- Il est à la galerie. Peut-être qu'il avait quelque chose à faire. En ce moment, on n'a pas trop le temps de discuter. Je travaille jour et nuit depuis presque trois semaines, entre le repas de l'autre soir et la naissance de Raphaëlle, on n'a pas eu beaucoup de temps pour nous.

- Attends une seconde, tu veux dire qu'à chaque fois que tu te lances dans un nouveau projet vous vivez votre petite vie chacun de votre côté et faites ceinture ! »

Draco prit une jolie teinte rosée.

« Bien sûr que non ! Mais c'est vrai qu'on se voit moins. De quoi tu te mêles d'abord ?

- Mais ça ne gêne pas Ron ?

- Comment ça ?

- Ça ne doit pas être facile lorsque la personne avec qui tu vis n'est pas auprès de toi, qu'elle n'est pas là à te sourire lorsque tu rentres le soir, pas là pour t'écouter si tu as des problèmes ou tout simplement si tu veux la prendre dans tes bras…

- Ne sois pas si mélodramatique.

- Parce que tu le supporterais, toi ? En tout cas, je ne savais pas Ron aussi patient.

- Je n'y avais jamais pensé, il ne m'en a jamais parlé, ni donné l'impression que ça le gênait. »

Draco fronça les sourcils, un pli barrant son front, complètement perdu dans ses réflexions. George sourit, content de son petit effet. Un Weasley stressé et sur actif était un Weasley taquin et rancunier et embêter les gens autour de lui devenait une passion. Le fait que Draco ait invité Andrew l'autre soir sans le prévenir lui revenait de façon étrange à l'esprit… À lui, le coup de grâce !

« Remarque, il s'est peut-être trouvé un amant, c'est pour ça qu'il ne se plaint pas.

- George, fous le camp.

- C'est pour rire voyons.

- Moi, ça ne m'amuse pas du tout ! Sors d'ici tout de suite ! »

George ne se fit pas prier, regrettant sa mauvaise blague. Il laissa Draco assit dans la cuisine. Un Draco qui commençait à imaginer toutes les soirées où Ron avait dîné seul dans cette même pièce. Quel égoïste, il avait été ! Un doute germa doucement dans son cœur, les paroles de George résonnant dans son esprit.

-/- -/-

Ron avait finalement réussi à trouver le bureau occupé par Mlle Emma O'Connel. Alors qu'il allait frapper, la porte s'ouvrit à toute volée sur une jeune femme que Ron qualifierait aisément de magnifique. Grande, de lourdes boucles brunes tombant sur ses épaules, des yeux d'un bleu profond assortis avec son tailleur. Elle le gratifia d'un sourire avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

« Pile poil à l'heure M. Weasley.

- C'est d'ailleurs un miracle mademoiselle…

- Évitons les civilités, s'il vous plait. Je meurs de faim et j'ai tous les documents vous intéressant dans mon attaché-case. Alors où m'invitez-vous ?

- Où vous voulez.

- Parfait ! »

Ron lui donna le bras, montrant un minimum de galanterie pour l'emmener au restaurant jouxtant le ministère. Aucun des deux ne remarqua alors la personne qui suivrait leur moindres faits et gestes pendant les heures qui allaient suivre.

--

« Alors je vous ai apportée un dossier de demande pour vous montrer toutes les démarches, à vous de voir si vous voudrez l'emporter à la fin de ce repas.

- D'accord.

- Alors commençons, avant que l'entrée n'arrive. La première partie du dossier concerne les personnes faisant la demande. Pour faire court, une fiche d'identité ultra précise qui servira de base à l'enquête menée par l'agent qui sera en charge de votre affaire. Généralement, il s'agit d'une enquête de routine pour éviter les fraudes et abus de ce procédé. La deuxième partie reste dans le même ordre d'idée, mais de manière un peu plus poussée : salaires, moyens financiers, domicile, famille…. Tous les détails qui joueront sur le bien-être de l'enfant.

- Est-ce que les membres de la famille peuvent être la cause d'un refus du ministère ?

- En de très rares occasions, mais il semble que de votre côté, il n'y ait pas de problèmes. Avec votre père et votre frère, vous avez de bons atouts.

- C'est plutôt du côté de mon compagnon que cela pourrait être problématique.

- Qui est votre compagnon ? »

Ron la regarda surpris.

« Vous devez bien être la seule personne à ne pas être au courant ou à ne pas lire la Gazette du sorcier !

- Si vous le dites. Nous réglerons ce problème plus tard, je vous explique la suite. La troisième partie concerne les tests médicaux. Quel que soit le porteur, vous devez tous les deux passer le test. En fait, cela va vraiment être une insémination, cet enfant sera le votre et non le fruit de la médecine et grâce au génotype mis en place par les moldus, on pourra éviter certaines héréditaires et d'autres détails que je ne saurais vous expliquer. Je ne suis pas médecin. De plus, on s'est vite rendus compte que lorsque le porteur initial ne pouvait avoir l'enfant, son conjoint prenait souvent le relais. Cela vient en général de problèmes physiques et si vous êtes tous les deux en bonne santé, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes. Vous me suivez à peu près ?

- Oui, oui. Je m'étais un peu documenté sur le sujet donc tout va bien pour le moment.

- Vous devez vraiment être sûr de ce que vous voulez. Vous devez absolument comprendre ce qui vous attend et les responsabilités auxquelles vous vous exposez. Un enfant bouleverse une vie et vous serez obligé de concilier vie de famille et travail. Ce que je vous dis peut paraître bête, mais c'est parfois utile. »

Ron lui sourit, alors que la serveuse apportait l'entrée. Oh que oui, c'était utile. Il y a encore une semaine, il n'avait jamais pensé à avoir un enfant, du moins pas sérieusement. Et là, il prenait conscience que d'ici un an ou deux, il tiendrait un petit être entre ses bras, comme sa nièce à l'hôpital et que lui et Draco seraient aussi heureux que l'étaient Harry et Ginny. Un sourire presque béat se figea sur ses lèvres.

« Pour tout vous dire, je n'étais pas sûr au début et j'ai pris la décision il y a peu, mais maintenant je suis certain que nous pourrons apporter tout ce qu'il faut à un enfant y compris notre amour.

- C'est une bonne chose. Parlons de votre conjoint. Oh, un détail. Êtes-vous mariés ? Ou liés par un pacte magique ?

- Rien de tout ça, même si une alliance ne quitte pas ma poche depuis quelques mois.

- Un mariage moldu ?

- Il y a beaucoup de chances pour que cela soit ainsi. C'est un problème ?

- Absolument pas, il faut juste montrer la solidité de votre couple, c'est toujours mieux vu. Ensemble depuis longtemps ?

- Presque deux ans ?

- C'est court, mais si vous ne faites pas la demande tout de suite, ce devrait être bon. Alors qui est votre moitié ?

- En fait… Le problème c'est qu'il s'agit d'un ancien mangemort qui a été innocenté après la guerre. C'est Draco Malfoy.

- Oh… Je comprends votre inquiétude et la partage. L'enquête risque d'être approfondie et de repousser la décision. »

Le visage de Ron se referma et il baissa les yeux. Mlle O'Connel le regarda attaquer à coups de fourchette la garniture de son assiette.

« En même temps, s'il a été innocenté c'est bien pour une bonne raison, non ? Tout devrait donc bien se passer. Vous pouvez de plus, demander à vos proches de faire une déclaration écrite en sa faveur, en votre faveur. Ajouter des pièces au dossier n'est pas interdit.

- Je ne sais pas à qui demander.

- Voyons M. Weasley, je ne lis peut-être pas la gazette régulièrement, mais il me semble que M. Potter, voir d'autres membres de votre famille ou de ses amis feront l'affaire. Ces lettres peuvent être très bénéfiques au dossier, je vous conseille vivement de les faire faire, ainsi que d'offrir rapidement votre alliance à M. Malfoy si tel est votre souhait. »

La serveuse apportant le plat de résistance coupa la discussion et le silence s'installa à table. Ron mangeait lentement, réfléchissant à tout ce qui allait bouleverser leur vie. La décoration de la chambre, Draco dont le ventre s'arrondirait de jour en jour, radieux de porter leur enfant. L'achat d'un landau, de vêtements minuscules, d'une poussette. Il priait déjà pour que, fille ou garçon, il ou elle hérite des cheveux bonds de son amant et que finisse la malédiction des belettes. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres devant l'air amusé de Mlle O'Connel.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?

- Vous.

- Merci.

- Je rencontre des tas de gens qui veulent adopter ou avoir recours à l'insémination ou autres procédés. Pour certains, on sait tout de suite si leur dossier sera accepté, s'ils feront de bons parents. Vous avez l'air tellement heureux rien qu'à l'idée d'être papa… Je ferais mon possible pour appuyer voter demande. »

Ron aurait bondit de joie s'il n'avait été dans un lieu publique. Il se contenta d'un sourire radieux et prit la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne pour lui signifier sa gratitude. Il faisait le bon choix, il serait un jour père et cela valait tout l'or du monde.

Le reste du repas se passa agréablement, Mlle O'Connel répondant comme elle le pouvait aux dizaines de questions venant d'un Ron exalté. Lorsqu'elle du repartir au ministère, Ron ne pu s'empêcher de déposer deux bises sonores sur ses joues, avant de partir de son côté sur le chemin de traverse. Le cœur léger, il se dirigea vers Ste Mangouste pour prendre rendez-vous et faire les tests le plus tôt possible. Il fila ensuite chez la famille Potter, à la fois pour voir sa nièce, mais aussi pour la première fois de sa vie, demander un service au Survivant, au grand Harry Potter. Il ne lui fallut qu'une demi seconde pour le convaincre. Ron passa également chez Blaise et Pansy pour la même raison. L'avis des plus proches amis de Draco aurait sans aucun doute un poids non négligeable. Il ne vit pas l'après-midi passer et il était déjà tard lorsqu'il rentra chez lui.

Il poussa la porte et jeta négligemment sa veste sur le portemanteau. La lumière de la cuisine était allumée. Il fronça les sourcils en s'avançant dans la pièce : la table était mise et Draco l'attendait. C'était inhabituel, voire curieux. En semaine, il dînait souvent seul sans que ça le dérange le moins du monde. Lorsque Draco ne peignait pas, il lui préparait un verre de martini lorsqu'il arrivait, puis ils se mettaient à table. Mais là, le blond était assis, le regardant avec tendresse et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre ! Il alla vers lui et l'embrassa.

« Bonsoir, mon cœur.

- Bonsoir, mon amour. Tu rentres tard aujourd'hui, beaucoup de travail ?

- Je n'ai pas pu quitter la galerie de toute la journée, j'y ai même mangé. »

Le visage de Draco s'assombrit devant ses paroles.

« Et toi ? Tu ne devais pas finir ta toile ce soir ?

- Si. Je me suis dit que cela pouvait attendre. Que je mange avec toi n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir.

- Ce n'est pas ça, mais comme tu devais peindre, j'ai ramené du travail à la maison. Je voulais m'avancer pour t'emmener au restaurant demain. »

Ron avait pris une réservation dans le meilleur restaurant de Londres pour enfin lui demander de l'épouser et peut-être lui parler du projet d'avoir un enfant. Il ne fallait pas tout précipiter. De plus, il avait espéré commencer à remplir la demande de grossesse alors que Draco travaillait. Il soupira, un peu déçu.

« Je peux annuler la réservation, on ira plus tard.

- Non ! Ça ira. Je mange avec toi et je file finir ma toile, elle sera terminée pour demain soir.

- Génial. »

Ron avait retrouvé le sourire et alors que Draco lui racontait la visite de George et le fait de renforcer les sécurités de l'appartement, il pensait déjà aux mots qu'il allait prononcer le lendemain. Draco, de son côté, était partagé entre le mensonge de Ron et l'invitation au restaurant. En tant qu'ancien Serpentard, il trouvait ça assez louche, mais avait confiance en Ron.

-/- -/-

George retourna une pile de vêtements pour mettre la main sur une chemise blanche qui avait du s'y glisser. Le blanc, c'était classique, mais avec des cheveux couleur feu on ne pouvait pas tout se permettre. À éviter comme la peste : le jaune poussin, le rose bonbon 2 et le mauve sucette à la violette. Et puis, ça passerait très bien avec sa robe noire. Il avait réussi à voler à Fred, avec l'aide d'Alicia, un pantalon noir à pinces, qui d'après cette dernière lui faisait un « derrière des plus trognons ». Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, écartant les mèches qui retombaient systématiquement dans ses yeux. Un coup d'œil sur sa montre lui fit prendre conscience que s'il ne trouvait pas cette fichue chemise d'ici dix minutes, ce premier rendez-vous se ferait torse nu3.

Alors que l'on sonnait, il poussa un cri de victoire et enfila la chemise avant de se précipiter sur la porte d'entrée et de l'ouvrir. Andrew faillit en perdre sa mâchoire en voyant George, légèrement essoufflé, essayant de boutonner les derniers boutons d'une chemise récalcitrante.

« Bonsoir Andrew, entre je t'en prie.

- Bonsoir… Euh, je t'ai apporté ceci. »

Andrew tendit, hésitant, une rose rouge à George. Il se sentait ridicule, mais le sourire de George valait bien cela.

« Je ne savais pas trop quoi acheter, je ne voulais pas venir les mains vides.

- C'est très gentil, merci beaucoup. J'ai plus l'habitude d'en offrir que d'en recevoir, mais ça me fait très plaisir. Je vais finir de me préparer, désolé je suis en retard.

- On a tout notre temps. »

George s'éclipsa, tenant toujours la rose à la main. Il s'appuya à la porte de sa chambre et respira un grand coup. Surtout ne pas crier, surtout en pas crier ! Il allait devoir se retenir pour ne pas sauter sur le blond. Un pull en cashmere noir, col en V, et un jean bleu clair moulant ça n'avait pourtant rien d'exceptionnel… Tout dépendait surtout de celui qui les portait. Et lorsque ce dernier vous plaisait, il pouvait bien porter ce qu'il voulait. George se dépêcha de finir de se préparer et retourna dans le salon.

« Alors, où m'emmènes-tu ?

- J'ai réservé dans un restaurant moldu pas loin d'ici. On peut y aller à pied.

- Parfait. »

--

« Est-ce que vous pouvez de nouveau vérifier ? J'ai appelé samedi matin pour une table pour deux au nom de Mc Fee.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, monsieur, mais nous n'avons aucune réservation à ce nom.

- Regardez encore !

- Cela ne changera rien. »

George posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Andrew qui était prêt à exploser. Cela faisait bien dix minutes qu'il discutait avec l'employé du restaurant, un anglais pure souche, air pincé et armada de balais dans une contrée qui ne serait sûrement jamais explorée. George essayait de calmer le jeu, même si créer un scandale dans le hall du restaurant le démangeait. Il avait été impressionné par le cachet du lieu… Mais arriver avec des robes noires de sorcier ne devait pas être de bon ton. Le reniflement dédaigneux du réceptionniste et les regards de la clientèle avaient tout de suite étaient clairs, leur disant de partir.

« Andrew, ce n'est rien. Nous pouvons aller manger autre part. »

George lui prit le bras et l'entraîna à l'extérieur. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, le temps pour Andrew de se calmer.

« Je suis désolé, je voulais vraiment t'inviter dans ce resto, que la soirée soit parfaite.

- C'est vrai que cela aurait été bien… Mais c'est avec toi que je veux passer la soirée et pas avec une bande de snobs. Marchons un peu, on va bien trouver un endroit pour manger. »

Andrew sourit timidement alors qu'il rencontrait le regard de George. L'important, c'était d'être avec lui, au diable le restaurant. Ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien, un léger sourire teinté de gêne figé sur leur visage. Aucun ne remarqua les lourds nuages qui s'amoncelaient au-dessus de la ville, trop préoccupés par l'autre, par la vision qu'on lui donnait de soi, de ce qu'on lui disait.

Andrew connaissait les ruelles de Londres comme sa poche, entraînant George dans le dédale de la ville. Leurs discussions prenaient parfois des détours exaltés, d'un humour parfois douteux, timorés. C'était un premier rendez-vous, on se couvait du regard, mais l'on n'osait se toucher. Leur main se frôlait, un regard s'égarait. Ils en avaient oublié de dîner. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un éclair déchira le ciel et que des gouttes commencèrent à s'écraser sur le sol qu'ils se mirent en quête d'un endroit où manger et où s'abriter. Andrew prit soudainement George par la main, dont le cœur se mit à battre plus vite, et le tira vers un bouiboui à peine visible. Trempés, ils se réfugièrent d'abord sous un porche, histoire de se sécher.

George bénit intérieurement la magie de pouvoir sécher des vêtements en une seconde chrono. Vive les sorts maîtrisables dès la première année. Un jeu d'enfant. Il se jeta le sort, alors qu'Andrew faisait de même. Le roux haussa un sourcil en voyant le geste maladroit d'Andrew. Détail vite oublié devant le sourire du blond. Ils rentrèrent enfin à l'intérieur sous les regards curieux et méprisants des habitués de ce taudis.

« Riches ou bourrés, les robes de sorciers ont du mal à passer. Tu crois qu'on va aussi nous mettre dehors ?

- Pas si on paie notre repas. »

Pouffant de rire, ils s'installèrent au fond de la salle. Il ne fallut pas une minute pour que l'on vienne prendre leur commande. Un homme plus large que long, au tablier constellé de tâches de gras s'était planté devant leur table, l'air renfrogné.

« Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? »

George se retint de rire devant la mine patibulaire et la joie communicative de l'homme, alors qu'Andrew essayait d'essuyer la table qui collait à ses manches, on ne sait par quel miracle.

« Ça dépend de ce que vous avez à nous proposer mon brave.

- À ct'heure-ci, le plat du jour.

- Et quel est le plat du jour ?

- Tartine de la mer. »

George et Andrew grimacèrent, mais l'homme s'était déjà retourné et avait disparu dans ce qui devait être la cuisine. George éclata de rire.

« On a pas idée d'avoir une tête pareille, on dirait le batteur des Ours féroce, l'équipe de Sibérie.

- Batteur ? Tu suis le base-ball ?

- Baise-bol 4 ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un sport moldu ?

- Oui…

- Je ne connais pas. Non, je te parle de Quidditch ! D'où est-ce que tu sors ?

- Le Quidditch ! Excuse-moi, j'étais déconnecté.

- Même si tu n'as jamais joué, tu as du voir les matchs à Poudlard. Tu étais dans quelle maison ?

- Ben…

- Deux tartines de la mer ! »

Andrew soupira de soulagement alors que Mine Patibulaire jetait les assiettes sur la table avant de s'en aller. Les deux sorciers regardèrent intensément leur assiette, où trônait une tartine de pain grillée surmontée de quelques crevettes, moules et autres ingrédients non identifiables, le tout recouvert d'une sauce marron translucide 5. George porta l'assiette à hauteur de ses narines, essayant de reconnaître, de trouver le moindre indice sur ce qu'il allait « peut-être » avaler. Andrew donnait des coups de fourchettes, de peur que les fruits de mer se carapatent.

« Ça sent le caoutchouc brûlé.

- Ma fourchette rebondit dessus.

- On risque de finir à Ste Mangouste.

- Et une armée de médecins ne suffira pas à traiter notre cas. »

Médecin, d'après Hermione il s'agissait de l'équivalent moldu pour médicomage. George n'eut pas le temps de faire la moindre remarque qu'un futur malade mordait ardemment dans sa tartine, mâchant consciencieusement chaque petite bête de l'océan.

« Alors ?

- C'est bizarre, mais je devrais survivre, j'ai mangé des choses bien pires.

- Avec toutes les expériences faites avec mon frère, je dois pouvoir surmonter ça. »

C'est exactement ce que n'importe quelle personne normalement ou anormalement constituée aurait pu penser…

--

Accroché à un poteau, George regardait avec attention le fond du caniveau. Il tanguait dangereusement d'avant en arrière et essayait d'ignorer Andrew qui redonnait leur liberté aux fruits de mer et à la tartine qui n'avait rien demandé. Il déglutit péniblement avant qu'un spasme ne le plie en deux. Lui qui se croyait blindé contre tout, qui avait mangé toutes les sortes de dragées de Bertie Crochue y compris celle à la morve de troll. Il avait été vaincu par un « repas » moldu. Le cuistot devait l'avoir fait exprès, on ne pouvait pas faire quelque chose d'aussi indigeste sans le savoir. Le sourire en coin auquel ils avaient eu le droit en sortant du bouge prenait un tout autre sens. Une fois remis, il devrait en parler à Fred et soumettre le cuistot fou à un interrogatoire en règle.

Il s'essuya la bouche, respirant à fond… Mauvaise idée. Le mélange pot d'échappement et Fish and chips n'avait rien de curatif et son estomac se remit à faire du yoyo. Les passants les regardaient amusés, parfois compatissants. Andrew se redressa difficilement, le teint verdâtre.

« Tu vas finir par fuir, à chaque fois qu'on se voit, je finis par vomir.

- Je commence à en prendre l'habitude et puis comme ça il ne me reste que tes bons côtés à découvrir. »

Andrew s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main, absolument pas convaincu. George avait réussi à se stabiliser et posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme pour le soutenir. Il sentit le tissu humide sous ses doigts, comme si le sort qu'Andrew s'était lancé pour se sécher n'avait pas marché. Andrew tourna la tête vers lui.

« Ça va aller ?

- Oui, je vais m'en remettre, merci. Mais mon frère va me tuer lorsque je vais lui rendre son pantalon… Qu'est-ce que je donnerait pas pour un bonbon ou un chewing-gum à la menthe avant de mourir de ses mains et ainsi arriver au paradis avec l'haleine fraîche.

- Je crois que je peux exaucer ton souhait. Il suffit d'aller à la boutique.

- Boutique ?

- Honeyducks… Je peux y entrer, je connais les sorts qui la protègent.

- Nous n'avons qu'à transplaner à Pré au Lard. »

Les traits d'Andrew se crispèrent légèrement, mais il se força à sourire.

« On se rejoint là-bas !

- George attend… Euh… Je ne me sens pas très bien et je… ne suis pas sûr d'arriver au bon endroit.

- Tu n'as qu'à t'accrocher à moi. »

Andrew ne se fit pas prier, légèrement plus grand que George et plus carré, il passa ses bras autour de lui. Le roux eu du mal à transplaner avec un koala géant accroché à lui et c'est un peu chancelants qu'ils atterrirent à Pré au Lard, devant Honeyducks. Andrew agita sa baguette 6, prononçant de façon inaudible quelques formules. La minute suivante, la porte s'ouvrit et des chandelles illuminaient la boutique.

Andrew mena George dans une pièce à l'écart du magasin et que, malgré toutes ses visites, il n'avait jamais vu. Il s'agissait d'un petit salon de thé avec quelques tables. Un feu crépitait dans une immense cheminée à côté de laquelle se trouvaient des fauteuils moelleux. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir près de l'âtre, avant de disparaître pour revenir quelques instants plus tard avec du thé et des bonbons menthe glaciale qui vous gelait le bout de la langue. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil près de George et le servit. Le roux prit aussitôt un bonbon pour faire passer le goût âpre et écoeurant qui le suivait depuis le bouiboui. Il frissonna en sentant le froid geler peu à peu sa langue. Il but une gorgée de thé pour se réchauffer et son regard se tourna instinctivement vers le feu. Andrew voyait les reflets des flammes jouer avec les mèches rousses, l'hypnotisant totalement. Il avança sa main prudemment jusqu'à les caresser. Ses doigts glissèrent doucement sur la joue de George qui inclina la tête pour que sa peau entre en contact avec la paume de la main.

Il posa sa tasse de thé, de peur que ses mains ne le trahissent. Les pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit. Il avait angoissé à l'idée de ce rendez-vous, ne sachant quelle attitude adopter face à Andrew. Il ne savait comment gérer le fait qu'il était avec un homme, qu'il perdait en quelque sorte le rôle de dominant, qu'il n'était pas le seul à prendre les devants. Pourtant, il se sentait bien entre ses bras, lorsque Andrew le touchait, cela lui paraissait tout naturel. Il se pencha en avant pour que leurs lèvres se frôlent. Et cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas de froid qu'il frissonna. Un picotement partant du bas de son dos, remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à la base de ses cheveux. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu imaginer, cela n'avait rien de brute, de possessif, c'était doux, tendre… Le fait qu'Andrew soit un homme n'avait rien de problématique, puisqu'il voulait être avec lui et que c'était tout simplement réciproque.

Ils s'embrassèrent pendant quelques minutes avant de se séparer, reprenant leur souffle. Sans s'être parlé ni même regardé, ils s'étaient arrêtés et éloignés. Ils n'étaient pas pressés, ils ne voulaient rien précipiter. Ils avaient passé l'âge pour ces balbutiements de début de relation, mais c'était aussi ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de meilleur. Le regard brillant, George se cala dans le fauteuil. Andrew souriait, rêveur, la tête dans les étoiles.

« Andrew ? À quoi tu penses ?

- Que cette fois-ci, même si j'ai encore été malade, je me souviendrais de cette soirée toute ma vie. ».

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

1. D'horribles pensées ont assailli mon esprit en écrivant la fin de cette phrase.

2. Le rose Réléna. (Même dans Harry Potter, je pense à Gundam…)

3. Sans chemise, sans pantalonnnnn ! Hum hum… Désolée, on reprend.

4. Nouveau sport en chambre non homologué. A vous de voir ce que vous faites du bol…. Aucun commentaire sur mon humour.

5. Si vous avez vu la comédie romantique avec Mathew Perry et Neve Cambell, vous devez voir à quoi je fais allusion. Me rappelle plus du titre.

6. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha…. HA HA HA HA HA… Sans commentaires, les perverses me comprendront.

_Et voilà ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu(e)s d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps pour ce chapitre, m'excuse encore... Aller vous fait de gros bisous à tous..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur : **Choupette

**Titre :** Amour et bonbons

**Disclaimer : **Sont pas à moi, sauf Andrew.

**Avertissements : **Pas grand-chose à dire, pas de lemon, pas de tuerie… De la dispute par contre.

**Couples :** RonDraco, Andrew/George, Pansy/Blaise, Harry/Ginny, Hermione/Viktor ... ... ...

_Salut tout le monde _

_J'espère que j'ai été moins longue que pour le chapitre précédent. Je souhaite une bonne rentrée à tous ceux qui ont eu le malheur de retourner à l'école (monde cruel) en espérant que vous mettrez vos heures d'études à profit pour aller sur lol Faut bien que ça serve à quelque chose un CDI ! _

_Sinon j'espère que vous avez passé de bonne vacances, moi j'ai… tout le monde s'en fout… lol. Aller je vous laisse lire, il me semble que c'est pour ça que vous êtes là. Je vous en remercie . _

_Bonne lecture. Bisous. Choupette_

_Ps : faites pas attention aux fautes, s'il y en a. Je m'en excuse, mais je n'ai pas trop eu de temps pour faire toutes les vérifications. _

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Chapitre 8**

Pansy passa la porte épuisée. Encore une journée de travail passée et ce ne serait sûrement pas la dernière. Elle posa son attaché-case sur la table de la cuisine, cherchant son compagnon des yeux. Blaise était en congés cette semaine et ne quittait que rarement le salon qu'il avait transformé en QG de détente. Contaminé par Ron, il avait même installé un téléviseur et un ordinateur équipé d'Internet. Encore heureux, qu'il s'occupait des tâches ménagères car elle ne supporterait pas de le voir inactif, patachon scotché à son canapé, alors qu'elle partait tous les matins à sept heures et qu'elle ne rentrait qu'en fin d'après-midi.

Elle trouva Blaise près d'une fenêtre, caressant doucement Flint, leur hibou. Elle passa derrière lui et posa un baiser sur sa nuque.

« Bonsoir, chérie. Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

- Je vais tuer mon patron, mais à part ça tout est parfait. Et toi ? Quoi de neuf du fond de ton canapé ?

- C'est un coup bas, Pansy.

- Désolée.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir que l'on trouve un nouveau hibou.

- Ah.

- Cela fait trois jours que l'on reçoit le courrier en fin de journée et je crois qu'il ne pourra plus tenir très longtemps, j'ai cru qu'il allait me faire un arrêt cardiaque en arrivant tout à l'heure. »

Ils jetèrent un regard au grand duc qui haletait encore. Dix-sept ans de bons et loyaux services ça use légèrement. Blaise l'aida à s'envoler pour qu'il rejoigne la volière la plus proche et se repose. Pansy avait déjà pris le courrier.

« Facture, une lettre de tes parents, les Trois robes, de la pub et la gazette. »

Elle délaissa les factures et jeta un coup d'œil sur la première page, histoire de voir qu'elle histoire abracadabrante avait encore été inventée. Depuis la fin de la guerre, le professionnalisme et les sujets devenaient de plus en plus discutables, se rapprochant plus du Chicaneur que de l'information pure. Tout allait pour le mieux et donc les articles traitaient de plus en plus de scandales que de la politique du ministère.

Les yeux de Pansy s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle lisait l'un des gros titres. Elle posa le courrier sur le canapé et ouvrit la gazette, feuilletant les pages à toute vitesse. Blaise la regardait, curieux. Depuis quand sa femme s'intéressait-elle aux potins ? Comme si la grossesse d'une Bizarr'Sisters lesbienne était intéressante pour quelqu'un.

« Oh, merde ! Blaise, par Merlin regarde ça ! »

Blaise se plaça à ses côtés pour lire par-dessus son épaule. Ses yeux s'arrondirent dangereusement, les globes menaçant de glisser des paupières.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette arnaque ! Je croyais qu'il avait été au ministère pour le dossier de grossesse !

- Arnaque, arnaque. Y a quand même une photo à l'appui. Je veux bien croire que Rita Skeeter est une langue de vipère et qu'elle sait déformer la vérité, mais la photo ne ment pas. Quand je pense qu'il est venu nous voir pour nous demander cette lettre pour appuyer Draco…

- Il n'a pas pu faire ça à Draco. Il doit y avoir une explication.

- Oui et je compte bien aller la chercher tout de suite.

- Pansy, on ne peut pas. Draco ne doit pas savoir pour l'enfant et les démarches de Ron.

- Mais il faut au moins qu'on le prévienne.

- Y a forcément une bonne excuse et si ça se trouve il est déjà au courant. On ferait peut-être mieux de ne rien dire.

- Ah oui, et si c'était moi sur la photo tu réagirais comment ? De plus, connaissant Draco, il n'a même pas du voir Coquecigrue arriver.

- … Ok, on y va. »

Tous deux prirent la poudre de cheminette, direction l'appartement de Draco et Ron.

Draco venait juste de finir de s'habiller pour la soirée, quand il vit ses deux amis débarquer. Un sourire éclaira son visage.

« Salut, comment ça va ? Que me vaut cette visite ?

- Bonjour, Draco.

- Vous allez bien ? Vous avez une de ces têtes !

- Draco, est-ce que tu as lu la gazette ce matin ?

- Non, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps. J'ai peint toute la journée et ce soir on sort avec Ron. Pourquoi ?

- Je crois que tu devrais y jeter un coup d'œil.

- Ça ne peut pas attendre, je n'ai pas fini de me préparer…

- Draco regarde la gazette. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils, un peu inquiet. Pansy et Blaise avaient un air grave qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il attrapa ma gazette et la parcourue vite fait des yeux.

« Le ministre de la magie dépense l'argent du contribuable avec des prostituées. En effet, c'est terrible. Surtout quand on voit la tête de Monsieur le ministre.

- On s'en fout du ministre, regarde à la page douze !

- D'accord, ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver. »

Draco ouvrit la gazette à la bonne page, légèrement irrité. Ron serait bientôt là et il avait autre chose à faire que de lire les nouvelles, à moins qu'il n'y ait un faire part de mariage entre McGonagall et Bibine, rien ne pourrait le surprendre et l'empêcher de passer une bonne soirée. Il pouvait pourtant se tromper.

Lorsque ces yeux tombèrent sur l'article et il eut l'impression qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, cherchant à reprendre ses esprits. Il ferma plusieurs fois les paupières espérant que tout disparaîtrait, qu'il allait soudainement sortir de ce cauchemar. Pansy s'assit près de lui.

« Draco, j'espère sincèrement que tout cela est faux.

- Cela ne peut pas être vrai, je ne le crois pas. C'est impossible.

- C'est ce que Blaise et moi pensons, mais les photos… Ecoute, il faut que tu mettes ça au clair au plus vite, il faut savoir. Je suis sûre qu'il y a une explication logique, mais…

- « Mais » ? Il y a forcément une explication et je vais vite la trouver.

- Bien, si il y a le moindre problème tu sais où nous trouver.

- Tout ira bien. Merci, Pansy. »

Pansy acquiesça et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de partir avec Blaise, laissant Draco seul avec ses questions et ses doutes.

-/-

Ron se tenait devant la porte de l'appartement. Ses mains tremblaient tellement… il n'arrivait pas à se décider à poser les doigts sur la poignée et à entrer. Il n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit, faisant semblant lorsque Draco était enfin venu se coucher. Son cœur battait tellement fort, qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait soudainement s'arrêter lorsqu'il croiserait les yeux gris de son compagnon. Toute la journée, il avait été sur les nerfs, évitant le café ou le moindre excitant, essayant de se calmer par tous les moyens, mais rien n'y faisait. Ce soir, il allait lui demander de l'épouser et rien ne pourrait ternir son bonheur.

Il leva les yeux, inspirant à fond. Des milliers de frissons parcouraient sa peau, il se demandait comment il allait aborder le sujet, s'il aurait la force d'attendre jusqu'au restaurant, d'attendre le moment propice. Draco, de l'autre côté de cette porte, était sûrement déjà prêt, plus beau que jamais et il devrait se retenir d'aller au-delà d'un simple baiser. Il aller devoir passer son chemin et se préparer à la plus belle soirée de sa vie. Il vérifia que la bague était bien au fond de sa poche et compta jusqu'à dix pour se calmer autant que cela lui était possible. Un sourire béat sur les lèvres, il poussa la porte d'entrée, prêt à voir son futur mari.

« Draco ! Je suis rentré ! »

Personne ne lui répondit et il s'avança dans l'appartement. La cuisine et le salon étaient vides et il se dirigea aussitôt vers l'atelier. Il fut surpris lorsqu'il vit les lumières éteintes.

« Draco ? Tu es là ? »

Il entra dans leur chambre et l'aperçut dans la pénombre. Il alluma le plafonnier. Draco était assis sur leur lit, le regard dans le vide.

« Ben, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le noir ? Ça ne va pas ? »

Ron s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres sans que le blond ne réagisse. Il le regarda d'un peu plus près, un peu perdu. Le visage impassible de son amant lui faisait peur, il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait lu cet air sur ses traits, pas depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, pas depuis l'hôpital.

« Draco ?

- Où étais-tu hier ?

- Je te l'ai dit, je travaillais. »

Ron lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers l'armoire pour prendre ses vêtements. Alors qu'il allait passer la porte de la salle de bain, la voix froide de Draco s'éleva de nouveau dans la pièce, ramenant d'anciens souvenirs.

« Je sais que tu me mens. Tu n'étais pas au travail hier. »

Ron frémit et se tourna vers lui, abasourdi. Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'il n'était pas au travail ?

« Où étais-tu ? »

Draco avait tourné la tête vers lui, son regard plein de mépris. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne supportait pas c'était le mensonge et voir son amant réagir, se mettre sur la défensive et éviter son regard ainsi, le mettait hors de lui. Ron réfléchissait à toute vitesse, pour trouver une excuse et ne pas gâcher sa surprise, mais l'attitude de Draco le déboussolait totalement. S'il leur était arrivé de se disputer parfois, il n'avait vu que de la colère dans les yeux gris qui reflétaient presque de la haine, à cet instant.

« Je travaillais. Je suis sorti chercher une toile en début d'après-midi et c'est tout. C'est quoi cet interrogatoire ?

- Arrête de me mentir, nom de Dieu ! Je sais très bien que tu n'as pas mis les pieds à la galerie de toute la journée. Ose me regarder dans les yeux et me dire que tu y étais ! »

Évidemment qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Il baissa la tête ce qui eut pour effet de faire exploser Draco qui voyait là une preuve de sa culpabilité. Draco s'avança vers lui et le gifla fortement. Ron recula d'un pas complètement perdu, énervé.

« Mais ça va pas la tête ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

- Tu m'as menti…

- Oui, mais tu ne me demandes même pas pourquoi ? Oui, je n'étais pas au travail hier, mais c'était pour te faire une surprise ce soir. Pourquoi es-tu si en colère ? Je ne comprends pas. Tu es devenu fou !

- Tu me trompes.

- Quoi ! »

Ron avait pris ces quelques mots comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Draco croyait qu'il le trompait. Il ne lui demandait pas d'excuses, un mensonge suffisait-il pour le faire douter de lui à ce point ? Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne pourrais te tromper. Je t'ai…

- Ne dis pas ça ! C'est faux et je le sais. Tu ne m'aimes pas… Ou peut-être m'aimes-tu autant qu'elle ! »

Draco attrapa la gazette qui traînait sur le lit et la lança au visage de Ron qui se pencha pour la ramasser. Ce qu'il y vit lui coupa le souffle, totalement ébahit par ce qu'il trouva sur le papier.

Deux photos de lui et de Mlle O'Connel occupaient la page centrale du journal mettant au grand jour une soi-disant liaison. L'une des photos les montrait alors qu'ils étaient en train de manger sa main posée sur la sienne, l'autre alors qu'il l'embrassait. Il lu quelques lignes. Rita Skeeter faisait éclater au grand jour sa liaison avec la jeune femme et remettait totalement en cause le couple qu'il formait avec Draco, n'en faisait qu'une immense farce, une ineptie monstrueuse et tapageuse. Toujours d'après la reporter, lui et « la douce Emma » avaient même pour projet d'adopter puisqu'on les avait vu sortant de service de régulation des naissances le matin même.

Il leva la tête vers Draco qui était fou de rage, totalement incontrôlable. Ron évita de justesse une lampe de chevet qui alla s'écraser derrière lui.

« Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Combien de fois as-tu dit m'aimer ! Tu n'es qu'un salaud ! Tu m'as pris pour un imbécile ! Qu'est-ce que je suis bête ! Je te déteste, tu m'as trahi pour une pimbêche, une pétasse de premier ordre travaillant au ministère. Je suppose que toute ta famille doit être au courant. Entre Percy et ton père… Ils doivent bien rigoler dans mon dos tous autant qu'ils sont. »

Des larmes de rages se répandaient peut à peu sur la peau pâle. Ron, consterné, ne savait quoi dire, ses lèvres tremblantes, sa voix qui semblait bloquée au fond de sa gorge. Le visage de Draco était complètement décomposé par la tristesse maintenant, mais Ron n'arrivait à bouger, paralysé par les mots qu'il entendait.

« J'ai cru qu'on allait rester en semble jusqu'à la fin de notre vie. Moi, je t'aime Ron, mais il faut croire que ce n'est pas réciproque. »

Draco lâcha sur le sol un livre qui aurait du lui servir de projectile et allait sortir de la pièce lorsque Ron réagit enfin.

« C'est faux ! Tout ça n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges ! Je t'aime, rien ni personne ne pourra dire le contraire. Je suis heureux avec toi, je ne supporte pas de te voir t'éloigner de moi. Pourquoi aurais-je fais ça ? Tu veux me le dire !

- Ron, c'est toi qui m'as trompé, je ne peux rien te dire.

- Si je te dis que c'est faux, tu ne me croiras pas alors ? »

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se jaugèrent un instant. Draco semblait fléchir. Ron n'avait jamais su mentir et Draco ne lisait que de la franchise dans les yeux bleus. Il était effondré intérieurement, persuadé de s'être fait avoir comme le dernier des cons. Un sursaut de fierté digne de Serpentard assaillit son esprit. Faire confiance aux autres était une erreur, faire confiance à Ron avait était la pire de ses erreurs. Tout cela avait été trop beau pour être vrai. Il baissa la tête et sortit de la pièce. Il devait s'en aller, il ne voulait pas rester près de lui, car si il écoutait Ron, il capitulerait et un jour tout recommencerait. Cela faisait trop mal.

Ron était debout dans la chambre, ses muscles maintenant crispés par la colère. Alors c'était ça l'homme qu'il aimait. Quelqu'un qui ne lui faisait pas confiance, dont les sentiments n'étaient pas assez forts pour le croire ou lui pardonner. Il allait proposer le mariage à quelqu'un qui ne l'aimait pas assez. Ron s'élança à la suite de Draco, le rattrapant devant la cheminée. Il l'agrippa au niveau du poignet et le poussa sur le canapé.

« Ron…

- Tais-toi. Tu as fini de lancer tes horreurs, c'est à mon tour de parler.

- En as-tu seulement le droit ?

- Mais arrêtes, au lieu de cracher ton venin tu ne peux donc pas me laisser m'expliquer. Te faut-il des preuves pour comprendre à quel point je t'aime ?

- …

- D'accord, tu le prends ainsi. C'est n'importe quoi.

- Dans ce cas-là, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'écouterais. »

Draco allait se relever, mais Ron le repoussa violemment sur le canapé.

« J'ai bravé ma mère et George. J'étais prêt à laisser tomber ma famille pour toi et au moindre doute, toi, tu es prêt à nous détruire. Cette femme… Oui, j'ai déjeuné avec elle hier, elle fait, en ce moment, partie du bureau qui s'occupe des adoptions, ce qui n'est sûrement pas dit dans cet article. Si j'étais avec elle, c'était pour mettre au point un dossier, une demande pour une grossesse. Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir, que ce serait une bonne chose pour nous, pour que notre couple avance d'avoir un enfant. Je savais que toi tu en voulais un et j'ai fait toutes les démarches pour que cela soit possible… Pour toi. »

Les paroles de Ron avaient scotché Draco au canapé. Le blond le regardait hagard, sa mâchoire s'était légèrement affaissée.

« Oui, je t'ai menti… Je voulais t'en faire la surprise, que tout soit prêt et tu as foutu en l'air. Ce soir, je devais te demander de m'épouser. »

Ron fouilla rageusement sa poche à la recherche de l'écrin de velours qui c'était soudainement alourdi, devenant un poids. Il le sortit et le lança violemment à Draco.

« Cette bague je la garde depuis l'anniversaire de Bill. Au cas où m'a famille t'aurait repoussé, je t'aurais épousé immédiatement pour que rien ne nous sépare, pour que tu restes auprès de moi. Tu voulais des preuves comme quoi je t'aime… Sont-elles assez suffisantes ? Elles arrivent peut-être trop tard. »

Draco s'était mis à trembler alors qu'il se rendait compte de son erreur… Mais il ne prenait pas encore conscience de l'ampleur du mal qu'il venait de faire à son amant. Toute la colère de Ron s'était évaporée, ne laissant qu'une grande lassitude, de la tristesse.

« « Ce ne sont que des mots. » Ce n'est pas ce que tu avais dit lorsque le premier article de Rita Skeeter était paru. Tout ce qu'il disait n'avait aucune valeur à ce moment-là. Tu nous as trahi pour quelques mots et des photos dans la gazette... Nous avons chacun nos preuves. Je voulais passer ma vie avec quelqu'un qui vient de me donner la preuve qu'il ne m'aimait pas assez pour me faire confiance. »

Ron était au bord des larmes, mais pour rien au monde il ne les aurait laissait couler, trop en colère contre Draco, contre lui-même. Lentement, il attrapa le dossier dans son attaché-case qui était resté sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Il le déposa devant Draco, qui tenait toujours l'écrin dans ses mains. Il ne se tourna même pas vers le blond alors qu'il prenait de la poudre de cheminette dans sa main. Draco eut juste le temps d'entendre « le Terrier » que Ron était déjà parti le laissant seul.

-/-

Arthur et Molly mangeaient tranquillement lorsque Ron arriva. Leur joie de voir Ron s'effaça vite lorsqu'ils virent son visage ravagé par la douleur. Molly se précipita sur son fils, affolée.

« Ron ? Mon chéri, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Finalement, c'était une erreur.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Je voudrais rester seul, s'il te plait.

- Mais Ron… »

Elle le regarda monter les marches et disparaître dans l'ombre des escaliers. Elle jeta un regard interrogatif à Arthur qui haussa les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- S'il se réfugie ici, c'est qu'il a du se disputer avec Draco. D'ici quelques jours se sera réglé.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre Arthur. »

Molly se rassit à table, se retenant de se précipiter à l'appartement et de parler à Draco. Mais ce n'était pas à elle de s'en mêler et connaissant Ron, il viendrait sûrement en parler dès qu'il le voudrait.

Chaque marche lui semblait de plus en plus haute, il montait la tête baissée, l'esprit ailleurs, vide. Tout était noir, il montait comme un automate, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de monter le plus haut possible, se détacher de tout le monde, de retrouver la chambre se trouvant juste sous la charpente de la maison. Il voulait être seul. Ne plus penser à lui, c'était beaucoup trop demandé, c'était impossible. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit défoncé, plus vieux que lui de quelques dizaines d'années. Une douleur diffuse lui tordait les entrailles à en vomir et lui écrasait le cœur, une envie mourir s'emparait doucement de lui, une envie de tout laisser derrière soi et ne plus penser à rien. Il agrippa un cousin y fourrant sa tête pour pouvoir crier son mal-être sans que personne ne l'entende.

-/-

La vie était belle, les petits oiseaux chantaient et George se promenait en plein cœur de Londres en ce mercredi ensoleillé. Béat de bonheur, à la limite de l'écoeurant pour les gens qui le croisaient, il marchait tranquillement ou plutôt sautillant manquant parfois d'écraser le chienchien d'une vieille rombière passant par là. La journée tirait sur sa fin, il avait travaillé toute la journée et n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose : afficher son bonheur aux yeux de Draco et le noyer de mièvrerie sentimentale et dégoulinante.

Il réussit du premier coup à trouver l'appartement de son frère et de Draco. Cette fois, il n'allait pas hurler, mais frapper bien gentiment à la porte comme un être civilisé. Il grimpa les escaliers, guilleret et toqua fièrement à la porte.

Une minute passa, puis deux sans que personne ne daigne lui répondre. Il écrasa ses phalanges sur la planche de bois de toutes ses forces pour signifier sa présence. En vain. Et puis, au diable les civilités, il entra.

« Draco ! Héhoooooo ! Tu pourrais au moins ouvrir quand je prends le soin de frapper, sinon je te jure que je recommencerais plus. Dracoooo ? »

George fit quelques pas se dirigeant automatiquement vers l'atelier qui était vide.

« Tu veux jouer à cache-cache ? Aller répond Draco, je sais que tu ne veux pas me voir, mais tu ne pourras pas m'éviter alors autant que ton calvaire commence tout de suite. »

Il s'approcha lentement de la porte de la chambre, n'osant rentrer dans la chambre où son frère s'envoyait en l'air avec Draco. Il se força à frapper doucement à la porte, espérant ne rien interrompre et chassant vite toute pensée impure et répugnante. Il passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement.

« Draco, tu es là ? »

La chambre semblait vide. Les rayons du soleil passaient faiblement au travers des rideaux, traînant une atmosphère lourde et étouffante… tout autant que l'air qui empestait le renfermé et le Whisky pur feu. George s'avança, évitant les débris de feu une lampe qui jonchaient le sol, pour retrouver un Draco à moitié affalé sur la moquette, serrant contre lui un pull en laine. George haussa un sourcil. Une bouteille vide traînait près de lui.

Il regarda la chose blonde d'un peu plus près. Le teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude, les yeux cernés jusqu'au nombril et des yeux plus rouges qu'un lapin ayant la myxomatose. George se demandait intérieurement si Ron ne sursautait pas le matin lorsqu'il se réveillait et entrevoyait les cheveux de Draco qui tenaient à moitié debout. Même Rogue après une nuit blanche et avec une gueule de bois semblait plus frais. Draco fixait un point invisible quelque part sur le mur. George s'assit près de lui, septique. S'il n'avait pas semblé si mal, il lui aurait fait la leçon et lui aurait rappelé le jour où Draco était venu dans son appartement. Un moment d'anthologie.

« Draco ? »

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui, il avait l'air d'aller si mal que George cessa tout de suite de sourire et de faire des plaisanteries douteuses pour lui-même.

« Draco, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu veux que je prévienne Ron ? »

Les yeux gris s'emplirent de larmes, Draco peinant pour les retenir.

« Je l'ai perdu.

- Perdu ? Qu'est-ce que tu as perdu ?

- Je l'ai perdu…

- Je crois que je l'avais déjà compris la première fois. Draco, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ron est parti… »

George se recula abasourdi. Ron l'avait quitté !

« Draco, tu divagues ! Ron ne ferait jamais cela !

- C'est de ma faute, j'ai fait une énorme erreur alors il m'a quitté. »

Draco s'effondra dans les bras de George, qui ne savait trop comment digérer l'information. Ron larguer quelqu'un, c'était impossible. Pourquoi ? Ron aimait Draco, c'était certain. Un peu comme les Gryffondors aimaient le rouge, ça ne se commande pas. George réfléchit à toute vitesse essayant de trouver une raison à ce départ alors que Draco se mouchait sur sa robe de sorcier.

« Tu l'as trompé ? Avec qui ? »

Draco releva la tête, furieux.

« Mais non, je l'ai pas trompé ! Ça ne va pas la tête !

- Je me disais aussi. Draco écoute tu vas sécher tes larmes, arrêter de te moucher sur moi, respirer un bon coup et cesser de chercher Ron au fond d'une bouteille de Whisky. Depuis combien de temps es-tu assis là ?

- Hier soir.

- Je vais aller préparer du café et de quoi manger. Aller debout, tu vas m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé. Ok ? »

Draco acquiesça, sachant qu'il n'arriverait jamais à s'en débarrasser avant de tout avoir dit. George essuya ses larmes avec l'un des pans de sa propre robe. Le blond se releva lentement, la tête lui tournait douloureusement et il se dirigea presque à tâtons jusqu'à la salle de bain, histoire de remettre un peu d'ordre sur son visage.

-/-

« Donc tu as accusé Ron de t'avoir trompé avec pour preuve un article de Rita Skeeter et ce le soir où il allait te demander en mariage et où il allait te demander de fonder une famille avec lui ?

- En résumé, c'est ça. Il est persuadé que je n'ai absolument pas confiance en lui et ça l'a blessé.

- On ne peut pas dire que tu aies été diplomate sur ce coup-là, ni très malin et encore moins compréhensif et patient… paranoïaque en plus de ça.

- J'ai complètement perdu la tête. Entre ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour et les regards désolés de Pansy et Blaise lorsqu'ils sont venus me voir… J'avais déjà l'impression de l'avoir perdu. J'étais tout seul, j'ai imaginé le pire et ça m'a fait tellement mal…

- Mais pourtant Ron t'aime de tout son cœur, il te le montre chaque jour, il t'a défendu devant tout le monde, devant la famille, lorsque vous êtes allés à Pré au lard et que cette pseudo journaliste, mais réelle peau de vache a fait son article.

- Je sais tout ça ! J'ai vraiment été le pire des salauds et je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il a du ressentir. Mais quel con !

- Écoute Draco, je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger.

- S'arranger ? Mais voyons George, comment ça pourrait s'arranger ? Je le vois déjà entrain de me mettre à la porte de la maison, entrain de faire mes bagages. Ce que je lui ai fait est impardonnable. La meilleure chose que j'ai à faire c'est de noyer ma bêtise dans de l'alcool pour espérer attirer sa pitié. Je ne suis qu'un abruti fini, j'ai réussi… La seule personne qui m'aimait vraiment doit me haïr. Oh mon dieu… George, je l'aime et tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire, c'est le détruire. »

Draco avait soudainement mal au cœur, il porta sa main à la poitrine, le souffle coupé. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il finirait sa vie sans Ron… Le poing de George s'abattant sur la table le fit sursauter.

« Ho Cosette, t'as pas fini de t'apitoyer sur ton sort ! Il est beau le Serpentard. Je croyais que tu avais un peu plus de fierté et surtout de combativité ! Espèce de lavette ! Tu aimes Ron ?

- …

- Réponds à la question ! Tu aimes Ron ?

- De tout mon cœur.

- Et moi je suis sûr qu'il t'aime aussi. Il ne doit pas être en colère en ce moment, ni te haïr, c'est un sentiment dont il ne connaît même pas la définition. Si tu veux qu'il revienne, tu as intérêt à aller le chercher !

- Mais il me repoussera, je n'ai pas le droit à son pardon.

- C'est à lui d'en décider, non ? Tu vas aller le chercher et le ramener par la peau des fesses s'il le faut. Draco, il t'aime vraiment, je suis bien placé pour le savoir et je suis sûr qu'il peut te pardonner. Donc tu vas te bouger un peu et aller lui faire une déclaration d'enfer, lui dire que tu es désolé et que tu es prêt à tout pour qu'il revienne. Et si c'est nécessaire, tu recommenceras autant de fois qu'il le faut. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

- Je ne pourrais jamais…

- Ça, j'en ai rien à cirer. Tu veux qu'il revienne ?

- Oui.

- Tu le veux vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Mais, oui !

- Alors tu vas faire tout ce que je viens de te dire. C'est compris ?

- Oui, chef. »

George sourit, Draco avait l'air remonté à bloc. C'était grâce à lui qu'il était avec Andrew aujourd'hui, donc il réussirait à le rabibocher avec son petit frère. Rien ne peut arrêter un Weasley. Il regarda Draco qui venait de finir sa tasse d'un seul trait et avait l'air décidé.

« George…

- Oui.

- Merci.

- De rien, tu es mon beau-frère, je suis bien obligé de te remettre dans le droit chemin de temps en temps.

- Si tu y crois, c'est que ça doit être vrai.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, mais une chose est sûre, je vais récupérer Ron coûte que coûte.

- Bonne résolution, mais avant je te conseillerais de prendre une douche. »

George évita de justesse un morceau de sucre en rigolant et jeta un œil à la pendule. Son visage passa par toutes les couleurs et sa mâchoire s'affaissa avec élégance.

« Je vais être en retard. Merde !

- Tu as rendez-vous ?

- Oui, avec Andrew, il va me tuer. Je dois être à Honeyducks dans une demi-heure. Je ne suis pas prêt.

- Alors c'est à lui que tu dois le joli suçon que tu as dans le cou.

- Oui, ben on en reparlera quand tu auras ramené Ron à la raison. Je suis désolé, mais je dois te laisser. Si ça ne va pas ou que tu as besoin d'aide il suffit que tu viennes au magasin ou à l'appartement. Ok ?

- Merci, je n'oublierais pas.

- Salut Draco et évite de faire de nouveau des bêtises en mon absence.

- George !

- Oui ?

- Tu as vraiment lu _Les Misérables_ ?

- Ça va pas la tête, la télé ça set à quoi d'après toi ?»

George ébouriffa les cheveux blonds et s'éclipsa par la cheminée. Draco resta immobile un instant à la table de la cuisine. George avait raison. S'il voulait retrouver Ron, il devrait aller le chercher et ce jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le fallait. Il se leva et alla prendre une douche en vitesse. Il avait plein de choses à faire, il devait retrouver Ron et lui montrer qu'il l'aimait autant que cela était possible. Il s'habilla, attrapa le dossier qui traînait toujours sur la table, ainsi que l'écrin où se trouvait la bague et sortit de l'appartement en claquant la porte.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Alors ? Draco est-il un salaud ? Blaise et Pansy devraient-ils arrêter de lire la Gazette et George de faire des blagues pourries ? mdr. Mais que va faire Draco pour récupérer Ron ?A vrai dire, même moi je ne le sais pas, donc si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas. _

_En espérant que ça vous ait plu, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience. Ca prend pas beaucoup de temps de faire une review et ça fait toujours plaisir. S'il vous plait… un peu de motivation. Aller on se laisse tenter par le côté obscur de la review. _

_Bisous. A bientôt. _

11


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur : **Choupette

**Titre (ô combien glorifique ! ) :** Amour et bonbons.

**Disclaimer :** Sont pas à moi. Comment voulez-vous qu'ils rentrent tous dans ma chambre de 12m2 !!

**Couple :** si vous ne le savez pas encore, faut commencer à se poser des questions.

**Avertissements :** RAS, vous pouvez y aller tranquille.

_Coucou_

_Même moi, je n'y croyais pas, mais me revoilà. _

_Alors retrouvailles ou pas retrouvailles ??? Je sais pas trop, je vais peut-être vous faire languir encore un peu. va falloir être gentil si vous voulez la suite... Non, je rigole, je ne fais pas de chantage. je susi pas aussi sadique. Aller je vous laisse lire. Bisous et bonne lecture. _

_Chou

* * *

_

**Chapitre 9**

Draco passa les portes de l'immeuble en soupirant. Il avait réfléchi toute la nuit à ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour reconquérir Ron, mais les idées qui lui étaient venues à l'esprit lui avaient parues plus ridicules les unes que les autres et surtout, elles n'étaient pas à la hauteur de sa faute. Une simple déclaration ne valait plus rien, les mots ne suffisaient plus, pas après ce qu'il lui avait dit. Alors autant tenter le tout pour le tout et renoncer à ses propres peurs. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de retrouver Ron.

D'un pas décidé, il traversa le hall grouillant de monde et se dirigea vers l'accueil. Une hôtesse brune, avec ce qui ressemblait à des boucles courtes et à l'air déluré, s'occupait de recevoir les appels et de les retransmettre dans tout le bâtiment. L'accueil de visiteurs passait à un tout autre plan et elle ignorait superbement Draco.

Après avoir toussoté une ou deux fois et pianoté furieusement sur le comptoir qui les séparait, Draco finit par retenir son attention… Uniquement parce qu'il était à son goût. Le reste de la planète pouvait allait se faire cuire un œuf. À moins que ce soit le paquet qu'il tenait dans les bras qui l'ait fait passer pour un coursier.

« Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Bonjour, à quel étage se trouve la rédaction de La Gazette du sorcier s'il vous plaît ?

- Au troisième étage, entre Le Chicaneur et Quidditch News.

- Je vous remercie. »

Draco s'éloigna, comprenant soudainement la chute de la qualité des articles de la Gazette, les journalistes devaient tout simplement se tromper d'étage, certains intentionnellement. Arrivé à la rédaction, il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver ce qu'il cherchait ou plutôt la personne qu'il cherchait. Il respira à fond une ou deux fois pour se donner du courage. Il traversa la salle, ignorant les regards surpris qui convergeaient soudainement vers lui. Il frappa deux fois à la porte, se retenant de ne pas l'exploser sur place, avant d'entrer.

Rita Skeeter était penchée sur son bureau sûrement en train de relire l'un de ses « merveilleux » articles. Un sourire sadique se dessinait sur son visage. Un sourire que Draco aurait bien volontiers effacé à coup de balais. Elle avait l'air de prendre tellement de plaisir à détruire la vie des gens, à étaler ses mensonges. Draco se rappela tous les articles qui étaient parus sur Harry durant toutes ses années. Il regretta tant de s'en être servi contre lui, d'avoir cru ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ce qu'ils disaient.

Il s'étonnait également de voir cette femme en vie, malgré tous les ennemis qu'elle avait du se faire. Un accident de cheminée était si vite arrivé, il aurait été aisé de l'envoyer quelque part dans la galaxie sans personne pour s'en apercevoir. Il se racla la gorge pour témoigner de sa présence, mais la journaliste ne daigna le regarder.

« Si ce n'est pas pour m'apporter un scoop, ce n'est pas la peine de rester planté dans mon bureau.

- Je vous assure qu'il s'agit de beaucoup plus que cela. »

Rita Skeeter leva vivement la tête et une lueur de peur se refléta dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle aperçut le digne héritier des Malfoy, se tenant avec élégance et sévérité juste devant elle. Lueur qui disparut presque aussitôt pour faire place à de l'avidité.

« Draco Lucius Malfoy, quelle surprise. Vous êtes sûrement la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir dans ce bureau.

- Je suis aussi surpris que vous, croyez-moi.

- Je suppose que vous êtes venu dans le but de me remercier pour avoir fait éclater la vérité et vous avoir ainsi prévenu de l'infidélité de votre… Quel terme dois-je employer ? Amant, compagnon, histoire d'un soir, histoire tout court.

- Je peux vous dire que « remercier » n'est pas le terme que j'utiliserais moi-même pour décrire vos gribouillages. Je suis venu pour conclure un marché avec vous.

- Un marché ? Je ne vois pas ce que pourrait me rapporter de faire des affaires avec vous.

- D'une part, cela pourrait vous être très profitable, d'un point de vue pécuniaire et concernant votre ego. D'autre part, si les lois magiques ne peuvent rien contre vos articles, les lois moldues le peuvent et vous apprendrez vite ce que veux dire le mot diffamation.

- Je saisi très bien ce qu'il veut dire. Venir me menacer ne changera rien au fait que je n'ai rien à voir avec vous.

- Écoutez au moins ma proposition. Cela ne vous engage à rien. »

Draco lui adressa un sourire malicieux que la curiosité d'une reporter ne pouvait négliger.

Tous les employés de la Gazette s'étaient peu à peu rassemblés autour du bureau. Voir Draco Malfoy et Rita Skeeter discuter tranquillement avait de quoi intriguer. Lorsqu'une demi-heure plus tard, Draco finit par ressortir, Rita Skeeter avait un sourire qui faisait trois fois le tour de la tête. Mais alors que Draco avait fait à peine quelques pas, elle le rattrapa vivement.

« M. Malfoy, vous oubliez votre paquet. »

Draco la regarda avancer vers lui avec le carton.

« Ceci est pour vous. Si les termes du contrat ne sont pas respectés, ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur risque fort d'atterrir au milieu de votre figure et de casser vos si… horribles lunettes.

- Encore des menaces.

- Assurez-vous que je prendrais plaisir à les exécuter et ce en prenant le plus de recul possible pour que l'atterrissage se fasse bien plus qu'en catastrophe et qu'un séjour à Ste Mangouste soit obligé. Passez une bonne journée. »

Draco tourna les talons, avec pour la première fois depuis des heures, un infime sentiment de sérénité. Dès qu'il fut parti, la journaliste retourna dans son bureau pour ouvrir le paquet, en retirant avec surprise d'affreuses chaussures de marches à crampons.

Une fois dans la rue, Draco soupira de soulagement. La première étape de son plan de « reconquête » était en marche. Mais ce n'était que le début et le reste était loin d'être gagné. Il s'éloigna des bureaux de La Gazette, en peaufinant mentalement les détails de son plan ou de son absence de plan. Tout est une question de point de vue. Il avait parcouru à peine quelques mètres qu'il releva la tête et regarda autour de lui. Il avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Les gens se figeaient sur son passage, certains surpris de croiser la nouvelle vedette de la Gazette.

Mais ce qui inquiétait surtout Draco, c'est qu'aucun n'avait l'air en colère ou méprisant. Du dégoût, ça il en voyait, mais cela ne changeait pas beaucoup. Non, ce qui l'intriguait c'était la compassion et les lueurs désolées qui pouvait lire dans le regard des gens. Il continua à marcher essayant de les ignorer. Mais il avait fait à peine quelques mètres qu'il tomba devant une photo géante de la Une de la Gazette dans la vitrine d'une librairie. Un éclair traversa son esprit. Tous ceux qui l'entouraient, avaient lu l'article concernant Ron et sa prétendue liaison. Tout le monde était persuadé qu'il était la pauvre victime d'un bourreau des cœurs tout droit sorti d'Amour, gloire et sorcières.

Il était passé de rebut de la société, à âme en peine ayant besoin de soutien et d'amour. Il était passé de Mangemort, à sorcier repenti, livré avec un cœur brisé et une âme. L'article n'avait finalement pas que de mauvais côtés… Draco secoua la tête, il avait autre chose à faire que ne serait-ce qu'oser penser que Rita Skeeter pouvait avoir une quelconque utilité en ce monde. Il grimaça en croisant les regards aguicheurs de nymphettes mono neuronales, persuadées d'être celles qui lui feraient découvrir l'amour, le vrai.

« Ron, au secours… »

La journée s'annonçait des plus pénibles.

-//-

Harry était à peine arrivé au Terrier qu'une Molly totalement affolée lui sauta dessus au sens propre du terme. Ses lèvres se mirent à bouger frénétiquement, comme dans un film muet. Harry la regardait abasourdi ne comprenant un traître mot de ce qu'elle débitait.

« Molly, calmez-vous, je ne comprends rien.

- Harry, mon chéri, tu es enfin là. J'espère que tu vas pouvoir le raisonner. Cela va faire trois jours qu'il est enfermé là-haut ! Il refuse d'écouter quiconque, il a jeté un sort sur la porte. Trois jours qu'il ne mange plus, mon pauvre Ronnie…

- Ça va aller Molly, je vais aller le voir.

- Bien. Est-ce que tu as lu l'article ?

- Oui. Ginny m'a vite expliqué la situation, enfin le peu qu'elle savait. Je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu se passer. Des nouvelles de Draco ?

- L'appartement est vide, nous n'arrivons pas à le joindre. Il a appelé la galerie pour dire que Ron est malade et qu'il serait absent. Blaise et Pansy ne savent pas où il est. Seul George l'a vu, mais cet ingrat n'a rien voulu raconter à sa propre mère et impossible de mettre la main sur lui. Je suis sûre qu'il sait ce qu'il se passe. Tout ce qu'il m'a dit, c'est qu' « il ne faut pas s'inquiéter ». Comment veut-il que je ne m'inquiète pas ?!

- Je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger, Molly. »

Harry lui sourit, rassurant, et s'engouffra dans les escaliers. Une fois devant la porte, il frappa doucement. Une décharge électrique se diffusa dans sa main. Harry connaissait bien ce sort, plus la personne insiste pour rentrer plus la décharge électrique s'intensifie, il l'avait souvent utilisé lorsqu'il désirait rester seul et réfléchir.

« Ron… Je sais que tu ne veux parler à personne… Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi. Même si tu ne veux pas en parler, laisse-moi être prêt de toi, comme tu l'as fait pour moi pendant des années… S'il te plaît, Ron, tu sais bien que tu ne pourras pas te cacher éternellement, laisse-moi entrer. »

Harry posa sa main sur le bois de la porte, ne sentant rien le repousser il prit la poignée et la tourna doucement. Ron avait annulé le sort et il pu pénétrer dans la chambre. Il lui fallut un moment pour que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité, mais il distingua bientôt une silhouette sur le lit. Il alla vers la fenêtre et ouvrit les volets sans porter d'attention aux grognements que Ron émettait.

« Ron, je veux bien être à tes côtés, mais pour cela il faut que je puisse savoir où tu es. Et puis, il faut bien l'avouer, ça sent le fauve ici. »

Harry se rapprocha du lit et s'assit près de Ron, ce dernier était couché sur le côté, le regard dans le vide. Il arrivait à voir les veines bleutées sous la peau presque translucide de son visage. Ses yeux bleus, cerclés de rouges, ressortaient violemment comme l'auraient fait ceux d'une poupée de porcelaine. Harry posa sa main sur ses cheveux et les caressa. Ron semblait si faible, encore plus que lorsqu'il était tombé dans la marre cet hivers. Ses joues s'étaient creusées et ses lèvres sèches laissaient passer un filet d'air.

« Ron ? »

Ce dernier ne bougeait pas. Plusieurs minutes passèrent dans le silence. Les paupières de Ron se fermèrent alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue. Il éclata soudain en sanglots et Harry le prit dans ses bras, le berçant comme il le pouvait.

« Ron, chut… Ça va aller. On est là, je suis là. Vas-y pleure, ça te fera du bien. »

Harry ne sait pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, mais depuis des années, un sentiment de colère envers Draco envahit de nouveau son cœur. Ron n'avait jamais baissé les bras, même lors de la guerre, malgré les morts, leurs amis blessés... Lorsque le roux se calma enfin, Harry ne pu se retenir de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- C'est fini, c'est tout.

- Fini ? Rien n'est jamais fini Ron, je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Écoute, je suis sûr que ta mère a du faire de la soupe, vu la situation, elle n'a pas pu s'en empêcher ou alors c'est la fin du monde. Je vais aller te chercher à manger, un Veracrasse a plus d'allure que toi.

- J'ai pas faim, je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille.

- Pas faim ? J'en ai rien à secouer. Si tu veux qu'on te laisse mourir et te fondre à ce lit, il ne fallait pas venir ici, mais t'exiler très loin, en Antarctique ou en Amazonie.

- Fait trop froid et dans la jungle y a des mygales.

- Forcément. Tu veux bien que j'aille te chercher de la soupe ? Après on parlera un peu.

- Humph.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. »

Lorsque Harry revint, Ron s'était assis sur le lit, regardant dehors. Il tourna la tête vers son ami, fixant le bol de soupe avec mépris. Il avait la gorge nouée, le cœur au bord des lèvres, rien que d'imaginer la soupe couler le long de sa gorge lui donnait envie de vomir.

« De toute manière, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. »

Harry posa le plateau sur les genoux du « malade ». Ron le supplia du regard de jeter le bol par la fenêtre, mais rien ne ferait flancher le Survivant. Il se força pour les premières cuillères, puis le reste sembla couler tout seul et, ô miracle, il réussit à tour finir.

« Ron… On a vu l'article du cafard et…

- Tout est faux !!!

- Oui, ça je le sais. Percy nous a tout expliqué lorsque ta mère a commencé à devenir hystérique et a ameuté toute la famille pour que l'on enfonce ta porte. Et s'il nous avait rien dit, personne n'aurait, de toute manière, cru cet article.

- Sauf lui. »

Harry releva la tête, surpris.

« Quoi ?

- Il a cru que je le trompais et on s'est disputé… Je suis parti.

- Mais il est fou ! Comment a-t-il pu croire cette vipère ?

- Je lui ai caché des choses, je voulais lui faire une surprise, le demander en mariage et savoir s'il voulait fonder une famille avec moi. Je lui ai menti et il l'a appris, en voyant l'article, ça a du faire comme un déclic et il a cru…

- Ron…

- Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ça le problème… Il n'a pas confiance en moi, c'est tout. »

Ron avait de nouveau les larmes aux yeux. Harry posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Je suis désolé, Ron. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu dois faire une croix sur votre relation, non ?

- Je ne pourrais pas vivre avec quelqu'un qui n'a pas confiance en moi ! Quelqu'un qui, dès qu'il me regarde, se pose la question de savoir ce que j'ai fait pendant la journée, si j'étais vraiment au travail, si je n'étais pas avec quelqu'un d'autre ! S'il n'a pas confiance en moi, comment veux-tu qu'on vive ? Des questions non formulées, des regards accusateurs…

- …

- Harry, je vais devenir fou… Non mais écoute-moi ! On dirait que je sors d'un soap ou d'une de ces émissions moldues totalement débile qui expose les travers de la société. Harry tue-moi, je suis en train de me transformer en Marc Olivier Fogiel. Plutôt mourir, Harry achève-moi ! J'ai touché le fond, ça y est !

- Ron calme-toi, on dirait ta mère, tu deviens hystérique. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est un soap, ni qui est Marc machin. Mais tu ne crois pas que Draco a droit à une seconde chance ? La dernière fois qu'on lui a laissé une chance, il a rejoint notre camp et t'a sauvé la vie, ça vaut peut-être le coup de réfléchir, non ?

- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais. Il m'a vraiment fait mal, je ne croyais pas qu'on pouvait autant souffrir. Tu l'aurais vu, il m'a accusé, m'a crié dessus avec tant de colère…

- Parce qu'il avait mal aussi… Comment aurais-tu réagi, si tu avais appris que Draco t'avait trompé ?

- …

- Ron, je dois te dire quelque chose. Personne ne sait où est Draco depuis votre dispute. Seul George l'aurait vu et il ne veut rien dire. Il va sûrement bien, mais il doit terriblement s'en vouloir, tu ne crois pas ? Tu as raison d'être en colère contre lui, d'être triste, enfin, abattu serait le mot le plus juste, mais peut-être que tout n'est pas perdu. Donne-lui une chance.

- Je ne sais pas. Ça ne dépend plus de moi.

- Ok. Je vais te laisser y réfléchir. Je n'ai pas cours demain matin, donc je vais dormir ici ce soir.

- Non, tu ne peux pas laisser Ginny toute seule avec Raphaëlle.

- Oh que si ! Je vais m'arranger avec ma chère belle-maman. Je m'occupe de toi et elle va s'occuper de sa petite-fille. Je vais enfin pouvoir faire une nuit complète.

- Moi qui croyait que c'était pour être avec moi.

- Tu fais de l'humour, tout n'est pas perdu. J'éloigne ta mère de la maison, je trouve que c'est déjà très gentil de ma part. Et puis, je vais m'installer ici, comme ça si tu ne veux pas dormir je t'assomme. Aller, je vais négocier. »

Harry se leva, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Harry, merci.

- Les amis sont là pour ça, non ? Ça va aller, Ron.

- Non, ça n'ira pas, mais je ferai avec. »

Harry se retourna et sortit de la pièce. Ron regarda le soleil se coucher par la fenêtre, il se laissa tomber au fond du lit et ses yeux se fermèrent presque automatiquement, avec une seule pensée, il voulait être avec Draco.

-//-

« Blaise !!! Si tes fesses et le reste de ton corps ne sont pas devant moi dans deux secondes, Pansy apprendra ce que tu as fait lors de notre beuverie de cinquième année ! »

Un cri sortit des profondeurs de la maison et vu des bruits que Draco entendait, il aurait pu jurer que Blaise avait bondit et descendait les escaliers sur son auguste postérieur plutôt que sur ses pieds. Il regarda son ami se précipiter sur lui, vêtu d'une simple serviette, de la mousse encore plein les cheveux.

« Tu n'oserais pas ! Elle me tuerait !

- Tu ne penses pas si ben dire. J'ai besoin de toi et des relations du grand avocat que tu es.

- Je suis tout à ton service.

- Y a intérêt. Tu as dix minutes, pour mettre quelque chose de présentable, pour cacher tes tablettes de chocolats et pour te préparer à m'être tout dévoué pendant quelques jours.

- Draco… je sais que tu as toujours eu un faible pour moi, mais…

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Ron est bien mieux fait que toi et n'a rien à t'envier. »

Blaise grimaça, dépité avant de retourner à la salle de bain.

« Pansy ne s'est jamais plainte de mes muscles.

- Parce qu'elle n'a pas d'éléments de comparaison. »

Draco ignora superbement le doigt levé de son ami qui allait s'habiller. Dix minutes chrono plus tard, Blaise était devant lui et plus que présentable.

« Qu'est-ce que l'on fait ?

- On va au ministère… Pour récupérer Ron.

- Il est là-bas ?

- Bien sûr que non, imbécile.

- Hé ! Je ne te permets pas !

- Qui est venu me montrer cet article stupide me faisant douter de Ron ?

- C'était une idée de Pansy !

- Je m'en moque. Tant que Ron et moi ne serons pas ensemble, tu me seras éternellement redevable.

- Draco… On est désolés pour ce qui s'est passé. On pensait bien faire.

- Je sais. Je ne vous en veux pas. Même si vous ne m'aviez rien dit, je pense que cela aurait eu les mêmes conséquences… Sauf qu'il m'aurait demandé en mariage et que je lui aurais dit oui.

- Tout s'arrangera.

- Si tu m'aides, oui.

- Encore l'un de tes plans tordu.

- Exactement. »

Draco lui fit l'un de ses sourires dignes de Serpentard et tout deux se dirigèrent vers le ministère. L'étape numéro deux du plan de Draco était en route.

-//-

Cela faisait bientôt deux semaines que Ron vivait en reclus dans sa chambre, descendant parfois pour manger et dont le principal trajet se réduisait à aller à la salle de bain. Molly était morte d'inquiétude, mais savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire et que si Draco ne pointait pas le bout de son nez, seul le temps pourrait aider son fils. Comme tous les matins, elle s'assit à table sans pouvoir lire la Gazette qui n'avait pas échappé au bûcher. Ron avait pris l'habitude de brûler le journal pour calmer ses nerfs et imaginer Rita Skeeter au milieu des flammes.

Un bruit se fit entendre et George entra dans la cuisine, un sourire immense sur le visage.

« Bonjour, mon chéri. Pourquoi ce sourire ? Tu as encore trouvé un moyen de persécuter ta vieille mère ?

- Bonjour, maman. Bonjour, papa. Non, je suis venu apporter de bonnes nouvelles. Tiens. »

Il lui tendit la Gazette. Molly, tasse de café en main, s'immobilisa soudain sous le regard curieux de son mari. La tasse rencontra brutalement le bois de la table alors que ses yeux faisaient des allers retours à une vitesse surprenant sur la première page.

Elle se leva d'un bond et monta les escaliers, rentrant sans ménagement dans la chambre de son fils qui jouait encore à la loque sur son lit.

« Ron !!! »

Au cri de sa mère, Ron rentra sous la couverture. Il était hors de question qu'il voit qui que ce soit et encore moins un membre de la famille atteint d'une frénésie incurable.

« Oh, Ron, arrête de faire l'autruche, ce n'est pas en te cachant sous une couverture que tu auras moins mal. De toute façon, si tu ne sors pas tout de suite, je te jure que je rappelle Harry et Hermione à la rescousse et c'est avec des coups de pieds aux fesses qu'ils vont t'éjecter de ce lit. Ils sont beaucoup moins patients que moi.

- Va les chercher alors, au moins ça me fera des vacances.

- Ronald Weasley !!! Tu te rends compte de la manière dont tu parles à ta mère ! Je suis sûre que tu n'as pas encore passé l'âge limite pour recevoir une fessé. De plus, George est en bas, il suffira à remplacer Harry pour ce qui est de te botter les fesses.

- J'ai compris ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Il faut que tu vois ça, c'est incroyable !

- Voir quoi ?

- La une de la Gazette…

- Éloigne ce torchon de moi sinon je ne réponds plus de rien ! Il est hors de question que je lise quoique ce soit, je me suis déjà fait assez de mal comme ça !

- Il y est question de Draco. »

Ron fit voler la couverture et s'empara violemment de la gazette qui se trouvait dans les mains de sa mère.

« _Interview exclusive de Draco Malfoy._ »

Il leva des yeux ronds vers sa mère.

« Il y a un article de deux pages sur lui.

- Draco ne ferait jamais une telle chose. Oh mon dieu…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est une interview de Rita Skeeter. Il est devenu fou ! Elle va le détruire…

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre. »

Molly lui sourit tendrement avant de sortir de la pièce. Ron regardait la Gazette sans vouloir l'ouvrir. Des dizaines de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il posa le journal à côté de lui et se leva. Il se mit à faire les cents pas dans la chambre, jetant des coups d'œil inquiets à la Gazette. Il respira un grand coup avant de se décider et d'ouvrir cette maudite feuille de chou. Il tomba tout de suite sur la page centrale. Une photo de Draco se trouvait au milieu, assis dignement dans le bureau du « cafard », un air froid sur le visage. Ron passa doucement ses doigts sur son visage, heureux de le voir. Il déglutit avant de se plonger dans la lecture.

Tout était raconté, toute son histoire depuis la fin de la guerre. Comment il avait été blessé, son séjour à l'hôpital, mais jamais il n'était fait état de détails personnels ayant trait à leur relation. Ce qui étonnait le plus Ron était l'exactitude de tout cela, rien n'avait été déformé. Les propos de Draco semblaient avoir été fidèlement rendus, comme s'il avait lui-même écrit l'article. Ron était sur les nerfs ne comprenant pas pourquoi Draco acceptait de dévoiler sa vie au monde, de parler librement de lui-même alors que quelques mois plus tôt, il ne voulait plus mettre les pieds dans le monde magique. Plus que tout, il avait peur qu'il parle de leur relation. Pas que cela le gêne, mais il ne voulait pas que Draco devienne la cible de quolibets et de rumeurs infondées. Et pourtant, l'article semblait bien prendre une tournure beaucoup plus personnelle. Il enrageait doucement alors que les questions de Rita le cafard se faisaient plus précises. Ron se mit à lire l'article à haute voix.

_« Pourquoi avoir choisi de faire votre réapparition aujourd'hui, après tout ce temps passé chez les moldus dans l'anonymat ? _

_- Quelques articles sont parus sur moi ces derniers temps, notamment concernant ma relation avec Ron Weasley…_

_- Il est vrai que les rumeurs vont bon train et à juste titre à ce qu'il parait. Est-ce pour démentir que vous avez organisé notre rencontre ? _

_- Absolument pas, bien au contraire. _

_- Vous confirmez donc votre relation avec Ronald Weasley ?_

_- Exactement, nous sommes amants et cela depuis bientôt deux ans. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur, et que cela soit mon passé, mes détracteurs ou ces pseudo protecteurs de la morale vis-à-vis de l'homosexualité, je les mets tous au défi de nous montrer du doigts, de dénigrer notre couple. Je suis là aujourd'hui pour affirmer que je suis bien avec Ron Weasley et que contrairement aux dires de votre précédent article ce n'est pas par faute de mieux, mais tout simplement par qu'il s'agit de quelqu'un d'exceptionnel à mes yeux, une personne aux côtés de qui je compte bien passer ma vie. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux et personne ne pourra quelque chose contre ça. _

_- Apprendre sa trahison a du être une épreuve terrible ? _

_- Tout ceci n'était qu'une horrible méprise. Ron n'a jamais eu de liaison avec cette femme, je m'en suis malheureusement rendu compte trop tard. _

_- Qui était donc cette femme ? _

_- Elle travaille au ministère au service de régulation des naissances. Si Ron était avec elle ce jour-là, c'était… pour m'offrir la famille que je n'ai jamais eu, sinon auprès de lui. Une famille pour laquelle je serais près à tout. Une famille que je risque de perdre à cause de mes doutes concernant Ron. _

_- Cela veut-il dire que l'article a eu un impact néfaste sur votre couple ? _

_- Bien entendu ! Un impacte regrettable. J'ai manqué de confiance à son égard et l'ai accusé de m'avoir trompé. J'ai tous les tords dans cette histoire et ne sais comment m'excuser de mon comportement. J'ai trahit la confiance qu'il avait placé en moi et ce pour de mauvaises raisons, dont vous êtes l'instigatrices il me semble. _

_- Il ne faut tout de même pas exagérer…_

_- C'est vrai, mais peut-être auriez-vous du vérifier vos informations avant la parution de l'article. De toute manière il est trop tard pour ça…_

_- Votre histoire avec Ronald Weasley est-elle terminée ? Vous êtes-vous réconciliés ? _

_- Malheureusement, non. Mais cela ne se terminera jamais. Je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé et comme plus jamais je n'aimerai. Ron… Il m'a redonné le courage et la volonté de vivre, malgré mon passé et les préjugés qui nous entourent. Je ne suis absolument rien sans lui. Il m'a permit de survivre après la guerre, c'est grâce à lui que je suis en vie aujourd'hui, que je suis heureux. Il m'a protégé du monde extérieur, il m'a montré que la haine, la colère n'étaient rien, ne pouvaient que vous ronger de l'intérieur si vous n'aviez pas quelqu'un auprès de vous. Je n'ai jamais connu d'homme plus aimant, loyal et merveilleux que lui. Il était prêt à tout pour moi comme je le suis aujourd'hui pour lui. Et pourtant, je l'ai blessé et j'implore son pardon aujourd'hui et ce aux yeux du monde entier. _

_- Quelle tirade !!! Auriez-vous préparé tout cela ? _

_- Non, car c'est ce que j'éprouve et je n'ai pas besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans mon cœur, contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser, tout le monde n'est pas fourbe, tout le monde n'est pas comme vous. _

_- Vous y allez un peu fort… Mon article n'a pu que vous influencer et non vous imposer une décision. _

_- C'est exact et c'est pour cela que je regrette amèrement mon comportement. J'ai moi-même provoqué la chose que je craignais le plus en ce monde : le départ de Ron… Je regrette à chaque seconde d'avoir réagit aussi bêtement._

_- J'espère… Ainsi que tous les lecteurs, j'en suis sûre, que vous le retrouverez bientôt. _

_- Il serait bête que vous n'ayez plus de matière pour vos articles, n'est-ce pas ? _

_- Vous me prêtez de bien vilaines intentions… Bien, je n'ai plus de questions, pour le moment. Je vous remercie de vous être prêté au jeu et d'avoir accepté de venir… »_

Ron referma la gazette sans lire les quelques lignes de remerciements condescendants. Ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler et sa respiration s'était accélérée. La discussion qu'il avait eu avec Harry lui revint en mémoire.

_Tu ne crois pas que Draco a droit à une seconde chance ? _

Il retournait la situation encore et encore dans son esprit. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que George était monté et se trouvait sur le pas de sa chambre, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Intérieurement, il était heureux que l'ancien Serpentard ait bougé son royal fessier pour récupérer son petit frère. Tout ce qui lui manquait était un petit coup de pouce.

« Ron, réfléchir ça n'a jamais été ton fort.

- George, ce n'est pas le moment…

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que la seule chose à laquelle tu devrais penser, c'est ce que tu veux, là, maintenant. »

Ron fronça les sourcils, restant interdit par ces mots tout simples. Ce qu'il voulait ? C'était évident ! Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qu'il voulait, une seule personne. Il ouvrit son armoire et en sortit quelques affaires avant de se précipiter dans la salle de bain. Une minute passa avant que l'eau de la douche résonne. George sourit et redescendit dans la cuisine. Finalement, son petit frère n'était peut-être pas aussi bête qu'il voulait bien le dire et il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Il pensa à tout ce qu'avait fait Draco pendant ses deux semaines. L'article n'était qu'un déclic et il était certain que Ron faisait le bon choix : tout le monde à droit à une seconde chance.

* * *

_Ben voilà, vous n'aurez pas les retrouvailles tout d suite. j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous aura pas trop déçu, j'avasi des petites choses à mettre en place, donc il ne se passe pas grand chose. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, même pour dire votre mécontentement. _

_Bisous._


	10. Chapter 10

**Auteur :** Choupette

**Titre :** Amour et bonbons.

**Disclaimer :** Persos pas à moi.

**Couples :** Trop long de faire le détail. Ron x Draco, George x Andrew, Harry x Ginny, Hermione x Viktor... ... ...

**Avertissements :** rien de spécial. Il s'agit de l'avant dernier chapitre. Le dernier chapitre sera donc soit plus conséquent que les précédents, soit suivit d'un épilogue. + Arrivée d'un nouveau personnage.

_Salut tout le monde, _

_non je ne suis pas morte, quoique l'on puisse voir le fait de travailler comme quelque chose de mortel mais bon... Je m'excuse du retard et vouq promet qu'il n'y aura pas autant d'attente pour le prochain chapitre que j'ai bien avancé dans l'écriture. Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, j'ai dépassé mon record je suis trop contente. Merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui me lisent. Bon trève de blabla, je vous laisse lire. _

_Bisous. _

_PS : merci à Jess pour sa review à laquelle je n'ai pu répondre._

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 10**

George marchait tranquillement dans les rues animées de Pré au lard. Le sourire aux lèvres, il évitait nonchalamment les gens pressés qui partaient travailler, des écoliers qui couraient dans tous les sens, quelques matinaux qui se dirigeaient vers le marché. Il enfonça un peu plus les mains au fond des poches de sa veste. Son sourire s'intensifia l'espace de quelques secondes et il secoua doucement la tête. Il revoyait Ron sortir de la salle de bain ce matin : à moitié habillé, les cheveux humides dans tous les sens, comme essayant de fuir sa tête, les joues rouges de s'être dépêché. Son frère avait failli dévaler les escaliers en roulant plutôt que sur ses pieds, heureusement qu'il l'avait retenu avant qu'il se prenne pour le premier sorcier à voler sans balais. Ce dernier s'était ensuite empressé de filer chez Draco, plus vite qu'un éclair de feu.

Il espérait que tout irait bien, qu'aucun d'entre eux ne ferait de gaffe. Il ne voulait pas revoir Ron dans un état pareil et, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il n'était pas conseiller conjugal. Son frère sortit vite de ses pensées alors que ses pas le portaient vers Honeyducks. Ne travaillant pas aujourd'hui et son travail de nounou étant terminé, il avait eu envie de voir Andrew, de lui voler quelques minutes, voire un peu plus et l'emmener déjeuner au restaurant. Alors qu'il allait pousser la porte, il fut violemment bousculé, sa tête manquant de peu le montant de la porte. À quelques centimètres près, le carillon de la boutique aurait également tintinnabulé entre ses deux oreilles.

Il se retourna vers un jeune homme brun qui ne devait pas avoir vingt ans, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être presque aussi grand que lui. Ce dernier s'excusa rapidement et entra dans la boutique sans un regard pour lui. Quelques mots de politesse plus pour la forme que par véritable intérêt. George n'avait même pas eut le temps de desserrer les lèvres et restait figé sur le pas de la porte. Une forte envie de plonger la tête de ce morveux dans un pot de croquant à la réglisse le prit, mais il la réprima à regrets. Il avait bien mieux à faire après tout : première étape, voler un baiser à Andrew entre deux pots multicolores ; deuxième étape, enlever le vendeur de sucreries le plus craquant qui soit.

George s'engouffra à son tour dans le magasin. Il avançait entre les rayons, se dissimulant derrière les rangées de bonbons pour apercevoir Andrew. Ce dernier n'était pas au comptoir et il le chercha longtemps des yeux avant de le trouver tout au fond de la boutique en train de parler à l'impoli qui l'avait percuté. Le jeune homme semblait paniqué et faisait de grands gestes pour accompagner ses paroles. Andrew l'écoutait sans bouger, un pli barrant son front. Il semblait inquiet. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun dans un geste rassurant puis après quelques mots s'éloigna en le laissant seul. George suivit Andrew des yeux avant que son attention ne se reporte sur l'inconnu. Il aurait ben voulu se manifester, ne pas rester caché derrière un pot de choco-grenouille à les espionner, mais il n'était sûrement pas concerné par ce qu'il se passait et ne voulait pas arriver comme un cheveu sur la soupe. De plus, le visage de l'inconnu lui rappelait quelqu'un, il était presque sûr de l'avoir déjà vu. Il détourna la tête, cherchant dans sa mémoire… avant de se rappeler qu'un poisson rouge trouverait la réponse avant lui. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il les vit sortir par la porte de service. Il pivota sur lui-même et se rua dehors prêt à piquer un sprint et à faire le tour du magasin.

La seule chose que George avait oublié est qu'un Weasley, reste un Weasley quoiqu'il arrive. Et qu'un Weasley qui court dans la foule va forcément foncer dans quelqu'un. Et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il ferait exception à la règle. Assit par terre, Geroge reprenait lentement ses esprits. La personne qu'il avait renversé s'était déjà relevée et lui tendait la main.

« Je suis vraiment désolé…

- Bonjour, George.

- Oh… Euh… Bonjour… Euh...

- Ariane.

- Oui, bien sûr, je me rappelle encore de ton prénom. »

Geroge regarda la jeune femme des pieds à la tête, ne croyant pas vraiment qu'une telle malchance pouvait s'abattre sur lui. Il en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, fixant le coin de rue par laquelle Andrew devait sortir. Quelques petits mètres et quelques secondes l'auraient fait éviter son ex petite amie. Monde cruel.

« Écoute, Ariane, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps…

- Tu vas devoir le prendre. J'ai des choses à te dire et une ou deux petites questions à te poser. »

Du coin de l'œil, George aperçut Andrew et le jeune homme s'éloigner et se fondre à la foule. Il soupira, résigné. Après tout, il avait le temps maintenant.

« D'accord, tout ce que tu voudras. Je t'offre un café ?

- Non, pas la peine, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux donc me dire de si important ? Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait quelque chose à ajouter, à moins que tu ne veuilles m'enfoncer un petit peu plus.

- George, lorsque je t'ai quitté parce que je pensais que tu étais gay et que tu m'as assuré que ce n'était pas le cas, que tu m'aimais, que j'étais tout pour toi… Combien de temps de réflexion t'a-t-il fallu pour décider d'aller te faire sauter par le vendeur de bonbons qui te faisait du charme depuis des semaines ?

- Ariane…

- Je n'ai pas fini ! Est-ce que tu as vraiment eu des sentiments pour moi où je n'étais qu'un faire-valoir pour te prouver que tu étais vraiment un homme ?! »

Il y a des répliques qui vous laissent sur le cul et à ce moment-là, George aurait rêvé d'une chaise pour le réceptionner. Il avait rarement vu Ariane aussi furax et il se demandait si elle pourrait l'énucléer avec ses ongles s'il lui donnait la mauvaise réponse.

« Tu viens me demander des comptes alors que c'est toi qui m'a laissé tomber sans même me laisser une chance ?

- S'il te plait George, ne joue pas la victime. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas été juste avec toi, mais lorsque vos amies vous apprennent que votre ex sort avec un mec, ça refroidi un petit peu et je veux savoir… j'ai le droit de savoir si tu t'es moqué de moi ou pas.

- Bien sûr que je t'ai aimé, mais tu ne m'as pas laisser le temps de te le prouver.

- George, ne me mens pas. À qui tu veux faire croire ça ? Sois honnête ! Tu me dois bien ça !

- Je ne te dois rien ! Lorsque tu es parti… J'étais dans un état pitoyable. Tu m'as plaqué en me laissant avec, en plus de ma peine, des doutes monstrueux quant à ma sexualité. Je t'en ai voulu à mort, après je me suis mis en colère contre moi-même de t'avoir fait subir cette situation. Tu peux penser ce que tu veux, mais j'étais bien avec toi, je n'avais jamais pris conscience… Il ne m'était jamais venu à l'idée que je puisse être homosexuel…

- Tu l'es donc vraiment ?! Et tu veux me faire croire que tu m'as aimé… Tu t'es foutu de moi !

- Non, tu n'as même pas pensé que je puisse aimer également les femmes, que je t'aimais sincèrement… C'était juste une question de choix. Toi ou lui. Tu as choisi pour moi.

- Ça va être de ma faute en plus !

- Je ne dis pas ça, mais si on en avait parlé, si tu m'avais laisser m'expliquer ou tout simplement réfléchir… Tout aurait été différent, je me serais posé des milliers de questions, mais au bout du compte, je serais resté avec toi.

- Ce que tu peux être hypocrite ! Vu le peu de temps qu'il ta fallu pour te jeter dans ses bras, on sait très bien l'un comme l'autre que tu aurais fini par le choisir.

- On ne sait rien du tout ! J'aurais certainement eu trop peur de cette attirance, trop peur de te quitter et de te perdre. La seule chose qui est sûre, c'est qu'à l'heure actuelle, il est évident que je serais plus heureux avec lui, que je ne l'ai jamais été avec toi. »

Le bruit de la claque fit se retourner tous les gens autour d'eux. George toucha sa joue du bout des doigts. De la colère, de la haine, du mépris, c'est tout ce qu'il voyait dans les yeux d'Ariane… Aucune tristesse, aucune douleur. Même sans Andrew, ils auraient fini par se séparer, par manque de sentiments.

« Je pense que tu viens de clore notre discussion.

- Oui, tu ferais mieux d'aller rejoindre ce… cet... »

De la colère, de la haine, du mépris…

« J'y vais. Au revoir, Ariane. »

George tourna les talons et se fraya un chemin dans la foule, sans même un regard en arrière. Il devait voir Andrew. Il accéléra le mouvement. Son cœur était soudain plus léger, toutes ses questions, tous ses doutes s'étaient envolés avec Ariane. Plus de regrets. Il devait le rejoindre, lui parler. Il se mit à courir, bousculant les personnes qu'il croisait, se moquant de ce qui l'entourait. Il devait le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser. Le visage radieux, il slalomait, évitant les obstacles, allant toujours plus vite, tellement heureux qu'il ne sentait pas la douleur affluer dans ses muscles, peu habitués à ce rythme soutenu, ni ses poumons le brûler. Il devait lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Arrivé devant l'immeuble, il se précipita à l'intérieur et se mit à grimper les escaliers quatre à quatre. Une fois devant la porte, il inspira à fond avant de frapper. Des pas retentirent de l'autre côté de l'autre côté du panneau de bois et la porte s'ouvrit à toute volée.

« Andrew, je t'ai… me. Euh, qui êtes-vous ? »

George dévisagea le jeune homme de Honeyducks qu'il avait totalement oublié.

« Andrew ! Y a un crétin devant ta porte ! Qu'est-ce que j'en fais ?!

- Comment ça « un crétin » ?!

- Je ne suis pas…

- Un grand roux mécontent, qui t'aime apparemment ! »

Un bruit de casse se fit entendre, suivi d'une bordée de jurons, empêchant George de sauter à la gorge du jeune homme. Andrew arriva derrière l'espèce de morveux mono neuronale en se frottant la tête.

« George ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

- Juste te parler et être un peu avec toi, mais vu à quel point ma présence à l'air de te faire plaisir, je repasserai.

- Ouais, c'est ça, casse toi !

- Espèce de sale mioche.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le mioche ?!

- Riley, ça suffit. George, je suis vraiment content de te voir, mais tu tombes un peu mal.

- Tu tombes même vraiment mal, alors si tu pouvais nous oublier.

- Andrew fais-le taire où je le tue.

- Je me tais si…

- Riley, tu veux nous laisser deux minutes. »

Ce dernier lança un regard noir à George avant de s'éclipser. Andrew soupira. Il passa une main sur son visage, l'air las. Le roux s'approcha, posant ses mains à la base de sa nuque, accrochant son regard.

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. Andrew… Si tu as un problème, tu sais que je suis là. Je t'aiderai quoiqu'il arrive et j'irai jusqu'à te débarrasser de cette vermine rampante qui semble avoir prit possession de chez toi. »

Andrew esquissa un sourire.

« Merci, George… Je ne sais pas trop… Il y a des choses que tu ignores sur moi et il est peut-être trop tôt. C'est compliqué.

- Je comprends. Et puis, on a le temps. Andrew, en fait, je n'étais pas juste venu te voir. J'ai quelque chose à te dire. Tu vas sûrement trouver ça ridicule, mais je me suis aperçu d'une chose en venant et je voulais te dire que je t'aime. »

Un silence gêné s'installa, George observait Andrew dont le regard était fixé sur le plancher. . Il hésitait, comme tiraillé.

« George, je…

- Bon, Andrew, tu viens ! J'te signale qu'on a un problème à régler. »

Le parasite, le retour. George poussa un hurlement intérieur, se fustigeant mentalement pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge et faire manger le mur à cet empêcheur de tourner en rond et surtout de se déclarer en paix. Avec un peu de chance, il aurait également le temps de lui faire avaler la porte d'entrée avant qu'Andrew ne fasse un seul geste.

« Je crois qu'il peut nous aider.

- Hors de question ! Il te laissera tomber comme les autres. Pourquoi ferait-il exception à la règle ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais espèce de sale mioche ? De quoi tu te mêles ?

- Je suis également concerné, crétin. C'est toi qui ramènes ta fraise, sans qu'on en t'ait rien demandé !

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour me bousculer et m'insulter !

- Stop !!! Je n'ai pas la vocation nounou, donc calmez-vous. George entre, je vais tout t'expliquer.

- Mais Andrew…

- Riley, c'est bon. »

Andrew s'effaça pour laisser entrer le roux. Il l'embrassa rapidement sur le pas de la porte, avant de la refermer derrière lui et de le mener jusqu'à la pièce principale où le morveux les attendait, assis sur un fauteuil, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Andrew regarda amusé, les deux hommes se jauger, sans décrocher un seul mot.

« On va commencer par le début… Riley, je te présente George, mon petit ami…

- Celui dont tu m'as parlé ?

- Oui, c'est ça. George, voici Riley, mon petit frère.

- Enchanté.

- Ouais, moi aussi.

- Vraiment convaincant.

- Je fais le minimum politesse, si tu n'es pas content c'est pareil.

- Charmant bambin.

- Je soutiens que c'est une mauvaise idée… On se demande même ce qui t'est passé par la tête le jour où tu as décidé de sortir avec un sorcier. On ne devrait rien lui dire.

- On a besoin d'aide. De toute façon, il l'aurait su un jour.

- Et il t'aurait largué, comme il va le faire maintenant.

- Hé ho, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas qu'on parle de moi, mais ça devient gênant. Des explications seraient bienvenues au lieu de faire des hypothèses totalement « absurdes » sur une supposée rupture. »

George insista bien sur les derniers mots en regardant Riley. Andrew prit une profonde inspiration.

« Je ne sais pas trop comment aborder ça… George, depuis que tu es avec moi, combien de fois m'as-tu vu faire de la magie, lancer un sort, transplaner, etc. ? »

L'interrogé haussa un sourcil et en réfléchissant une foule de détails lui revinrent en mémoire, des petites choses qui l'avait intrigué.

« Rarement. À notre premier rendez-vous, tu as utilisé un sort pour te sécher de la pluie, mais ce n'était pas très réussi.

- On ne peut pas dire que je sois un bon sorcier et pour cause, je n'ai jamais mis les pieds à Poudlard.

- Tu m'as pourtant dis que tu n'avais jamais quitté l'Angleterre.

- C'est vrai, je n'ai jamais étudié dans une école de sorcellerie.

- C'est impossible. Tous les enfants sont inscrits automatiquement soit parce qu'ils sont issus de famille sorcières, soit dès l'éveil de leurs pouvoirs si ce sont des enfants moldus.

- Sauf que les miens se sont réveillés lorsque j'avais dix-sept ans et que le ministère avait d'autres préoccupations à ce moment-là.

- C'était peu avant la guerre, alors que le retour de Voldemort venait d'être découvert.

- Exactement. De plus, je suis issu d'une famille moldue, je suis donc passé inaperçu.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait de demande à Poudlard pour intégrer l'école et combler ton retard ?

- C'est très compliqué. Mes parents n'avaient aucune connaissance du monde magique. Lorsque j'ai montré mes premiers signes de magie, ils m'ont pris pour un monstre et m'ont jeté à la porte.

- Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! On ne met pas ses enfants à la rue sous prétexte qu'ils sont…

- Homosexuels et qu'en plus ils font voler le chat à travers le salon. Si, je t'assure que ça se fait. On n'est pas dans le monde de Oui-oui.

- On t'a pas sonné le mioche, reste silencieux, c'était très bien jusque là.

- George, ce n'est pas la peine de t'en prendre à mon frère, même si tu es en colère. Et toi Riley, soit plus agréable sinon tu finiras cette conversation seul dans la cuisine.

- Je suis désolé, pardon Riley.

- Pas grave, ça me fout en rogne également.

- Là, c'est mieux, peut-être que je vais arriver à faire quelque chose de vous. Donc, mes parents ont eu du mal à avaler la pilule, à vrai dire ils ne le feront jamais. Je me suis donc retrouvé dehors, sans argent ni aucun endroit où aller. Je ne savais pas que le monde magique existait et je croyais réellement être une erreur de la nature. J'ai essayé de trouver du travail, mais sans diplôme c'était peine perdue.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé de l'aide au reste de ta famille ?

- Mes parents se sont arrangés pour que je devienne indésirable. Enfin bref, j'ai vivoté et quelques mois plus tard, j'ai commencé à remarquer des choses bizarres, des gens portant des capes, des hiboux volant un peu partout… J'ai suivi un sorcier jusqu'à un bar, d'où peu de gens ressortaient. J'ai réussi à passer dans le monde magique. Personne ne m'a remarqué, à cause de la guerre qui était imminente, c'était peu avant l'attaque de Poudlard… J'ai commencé à faire des petits boulots, mais mes employeurs me renvoyaient dès qu'ils s'apercevaient que je ne savais pas utiliser la magie… Honeyducks est le premier endroit où l'on m'a accepté. J'ai pu me prendre un appartement et au bout de quelques temps m'acheter ma baguette, mais sans cours, il est difficile d'apprendre les sorts. Je n'ai même pas les bases. En résumé, je suis un « presque » sorcier, dont la seule ambition est de conserver son travail de vendeur dans une boutique de bonbons. »

Andrew s'arrêta, à la fois soulagé et anxieux. Cela n'avait pas été si difficile de parler à George, mais attendre sa réaction était beaucoup plus éprouvant. Il ne voulait pas être repoussé de nouveau. De plus, le fait que George ait l'air de s'être mis en mode veille, les yeux bien ouverts, aurait inquiété n'importe qui.

« George, ça va ?

- Oui, je digère toutes les informations.

- Écoute, si tu ne veux plus me voir…

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, ça te fait ressembler à ton frère. Ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure n'étaient pas des mots en l'air. Je t'aime et même si tu étais un troll, ça ne changerait rien. Enfin si, sûrement, mais c'est pas le cas, donc tout va bien.

- Merci, si tu savais à quel point je suis soulagé de t'entendre dire ça. J'ai beaucoup de sentiments pour toi et je ne voulais pas que tu sortes de ma vie. »

George s'était légèrement figé devant l'air timide et adorable d'Andrew, bien conscient qu'il devait vraiment paraître idiot. Heureusement qu'il avait la bouche fermée. Baver devant son petit ami n'avait rien de distingué, encore moins quand ce dernier vous regardez tendrement.

« Oh, mais qu'ils sont mignons ! Vous allez me faire vomir tous les deux, alors par pitié on arrête de se prendre pour la belle et le clochard et on revient sur terre.

- Jamais il s'arrête le morveux, ce n'est pas ton frère, c'est l'envoyé du diable.

- Il est gentil quand on le connaît et puis, si j'ai besoin de toi, c'est pour lui.

- On va enfin parler de mon problème…

- Riley, soit sympa… Mon frère a également développé ses pouvoirs il y a quelques mois. On a fait en sorte que mes parents ne le sachent pas, pour qu'il puisse finir ses études, mais il y a eu un accident.

- Un accident ?

- Maman a piqué une crise de nerfs lorsque son four a essayé de la manger.

- Je suppose que tu adores ta mère.

- Je lui préfère le four.

- Nos parents l'ont mis dehors et Riley va devoir venir s'installer avec moi le temps de finir ses études. Pour le moment, il est chez un ami, mais il ne peut pas y rester indéfiniment. Le problème c'est que toutes ses affaires sont restées à la maison et je n'ai pas les moyens de tout racheter… On voudrait que tu nous aides à les récupérer.

- Les récupérer ? Vous ne pouvez par les leur demander ?

- J'ai déjà essayé. Ils refusent d'avoir le moindre contact avec nous, ils ne veulent même pas répondre au téléphone et lorsqu'on y va, ils ferment tout et s'enferment dans la maison. Par conséquent, on doit prendre les affaires de Riley sans leur accord.

- Vous voulez cambrioler votre propre maison ? Et me mettre dans le coup ? Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait de me transformer en voleur peut vous aider.

- Nos parents sont des maniaques de la sécurité et la sorcellerie pourrait nous être utile. George, si tu ne veux pas nous aider…

- Tu ne seras qu'un lâche.

- Riley ! George, tu n'es pas obligé.

- Bien sûr que si. La confiance, ça n'a pas l'air d'être votre fort.

- Manque d'habitude.

- Va falloir changer ça. Je vais vous aider. Je n'ai encore jamais cambriolé des moldus, ça a l'air marrant. Je dirais même, ça doit être génial ! Heureusement que je suis venu, sinon j'aurais pu rater une belle occasion de m'amuser. Faut que je dise ça à Fred ! »

Andrew et Riley se regardèrent, inquiets face à l'enthousiasme quelque peu exacerbé du roux. Alors que George se parlait à lui-même, échafaudant du plan A jusqu'au plan Z, Riley attrapait un coussin pour l'étouffer. Deux bras entourèrent sa taille avec force.

« Riley, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Il est fou, il faut l'achever. Où tu l'as trouvé ce taré, dans un asile ?

- Il est concepteur de farces et attrapes magiques.

- Ouais, ça explique certaines choses, mais arrête son délire. Et puis, c'est qui ce Fred ?

- Son frère jumeau.

- Tu veux dire qu'en plus y a en deux, mais à quoi ils pensaient ses parents, il fallait en noyer un à la naissance !

- Ça pourrait être pire…

- Pourquoi ?

- En tout, il a cinq frères et une sœur.

- Andrew, laisse tomber pour mes valises, je vivrai comme un SDF c'est pas grave…

- Alors on y va quand ? Ce soir ? Par balais ou magicobus. On peut transplaner aussi…

- Euh…

- Dites, je peux amener mon frère ? »

Andrew retint fortement son frère qui avait décidé de se jeter par la fenêtre.

« On y va ce soir.

- C'est parfait.

- Riley lâche cette fenêtre.

- On n'y arrivera jamais.

- T'inquiète le gnome, tout ira comme sur des roulettes.

- Andrew, retire tes bras, c'est lui que je vais jeter par la fenêtre. Il est hors de question qu'on se tape un double maléfique en plus de celui-ci ! »

-//-

Le magicobus les jeta dans une rue tranquille de Londres. De jolies maisons, entourées de jardinets bien entretenus, bordaient les rues éclairées par des dizaines de lampadaires. Un quartier résidentiels tout ce qu'il y a de plus calme. George regarda autour de lui, curieux. Il avait une vague impression de déjà vu. Andrew et Riley s'étiraient, vérifiant que rien n'avait été brisé à l'atterrissage. George donna un coup de coude à la personne la plus proche.

« Fred, ça te rappelle rien ?

- De quoi ?

- Cet endroit. On ne serait pas déjà venus ?

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on aurait mis les pieds du côté moldu ?

- C'est vrai. Ça doit être de la faute de papa, à force de nous raconter toutes ses histoires.

- Oh, les bouffons, on n'est pas là pour papoter, ni pour regarder le paysage, alors on se dépêche. Autant être ridicule en marchant, au moins ça sert à quelque chose.

- Qui est-ce que tu traites de ridicule ?

- Les deux crétins, ultra chics, tout vêtus de noir avec leurs ravissant bonnets assortis.

- C'est pour passer inaperçus, on a vu ça dans le télévisionneur d'Hermione.

- Un téléviseur tu veux dire ?

- Oui, c'était un documentaire en trois parties. George, c'était quoi le titre ?

- Mission impossible.

- Bande de débiles, je ne vois même pas l'intérêt de vous expliquer. Aller, on bouge ses fesses avant que vos costume virent au gris. »

Riley prit les devant suivit de Fred et d'Andrew. George était resté en retrait, mettant de la distance entre lui et le morveux.

« « On bouge ses fesses. » Gnagnagna. Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont mes fesses ?

- Elles sont adorables, surtout moulées dans ce pantalon noir. Il faudra le garder. J'adorerais que tu rentres chez moi par effraction. »

Un sourire en coin vint fleurir sur les lèvres du rouquin.

« J'aurai le droit de ligoter et de bâillonner ton frère pour que cela soit plus réaliste ?

- Malheureusement non, mais je trouverai bien un moyen de m'en débarrasser.

- J'espère, sinon ce sera à toi de passer par ma fenêtre pour…

- Oh, les deux pervers, nous on ne veut rien savoir de vos petits jeux salaces. Beurk.

- Mais si, moi je veux savoir, ça me donne des idées. George, tu crois que ça plairait à Alicia ?

- Fred, tais-toi et marche. »

Le jumeau fit une mine dépitée, mais écouta son frère. George était heureux que Fred soit là. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas fait les quatre cents coups tous les deux et ça lui avait manqué. Et puis, il lui avait expliqué la situation d'Andrew et Riley. Sa seule réaction avait alors été : « Tu crois qu'on pourra faire exploser l'un des murs de la maison ? ». Certes, c'était une réaction assez désespérante, mais cela prouvait que tous les sorciers ne se préoccupaient pas uniquement des pouvoirs et qu'ils seraient accueillis au sein de la famille sans problèmes. George pensait déjà présenter Andrew et contrairement à d'habitude, chacune de ses anciennes copines devant passer l'épreuve « Molly Weasley », il n'était pas du tout stressé. Rien ne pourrait jamais égaler l'arrivée de Draco au Terrier.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour qu'ils arrivent devant une maison de briques rouges, aux volets presque noirs, entourées d'une haie trop bien taillée pour être vraie.

« C'est quoi cette maison, on dirait la déco de Serpentard sans le vert ?

- Ce n'est pas une maison, mais une prison.

- Vos parents sont des détraqueurs ?

- Des quoi ?

- Fred arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Alors c'est quoi le plan ?

- Toutes les portes et les fenêtres sont sous alarme, sauf la lucarne du deuxième étage. Je ne sais pas ce dont vous êtes capables avec la sorcellerie, donc qu'est-ce que vous proposez ?

- On peut transplaner à l'intérieur.

- Non, ça va faire trop de bruit. Le chat est devenu très craintif et hystérique depuis son baptême de l'air et il miaule à s'en faire péter les cordes vocales dès qu'il sent quelque chose d'anormal.

- Ce n'est pas si grave, on devrait pouvoir s'occuper des alarmes et du chat…

- Attend George, j'ai une idée. L'un de nous va faire voler le petit frère, pendant que l'autre ouvre la fenêtre. »

Riley dévisagea George dont le regard devenait inquiétant. L'idée le séduisait beaucoup trop à son goût.

« Excellente idée Fred. Je me charge de notre nouvel Icare, pendant qu'Andrew fait le guet.

- Andrew ne les laisse pas faire, ils vont m'abandonner sur un lampadaire.

- Riley, tu exagères…

- C'est vrai… Je te vois plutôt planté sur un sapin. »

Riley commençait réellement à être inquiet alors que Fred se bidonnait de rire. Il y avait sûrement des dizaines de façons d'entrer dans cette maison, mais celle-ci laissait beaucoup plus de possibilités pour transformer le brun en souffre douleur.

« Alors, on y va ! »

Andrew acquiesça. Dissimulés dans la haie, George lança un sort et Riley se mit doucement à flotter à dix centimètres du sol. Andrew jeta un coup d'œil de chaque côté de la rue, faisant signe que tout allait bien. Riley s'éleva de plus en plus haut, son visage prenant une teinte livide. Apparemment, Icare avait le vertige. George se hâta de lui faire atteindre le bord de la lucarne, lui cognant la tête au passage. Riley retint un juron et s'engouffra dès que Fred eut prononcé la formule. Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence total, avant que le visage de Riley réapparaisse. Il fit signe à George qui s'avança sous la lucarne. Il regarda autour de lui et alors qu'il levait la tête, un énorme sac s'écrasa sur lui, suivit d'un chuchotement.

« Ça c'était pour le rebord de la fenêtre.

- P'tit con.

- Je ne suis pas petit. »

S'en suivit un va et vient de sacs que George prit soin d'éviter, préférant les laisser s'écraser au sol.

« Riley, George planquez-vous. »

Riley disparut aussitôt et George s'étala sur le sol avant de rejoindre, en rampant, Fred et Andrew qui se prenaient pour des arbustes au milieu de la haie.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- La bande à Dud qui vient faire des siennes. S'ils nous voient, ils ne vont pas se gêner pour faire un maximum de bruit et nous griller.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Une bande de larves qui se prennent pour des caïds. Ils cassent quelques cabines téléphoniques, des vitrines, ils vont racketter les élèves du collège et du lycée. La plupart ne bossent pas ou n'ont pas fini leurs études. De vrais crétins.

- C'est quoi la grosse baleine devant ?

- Il se prend pour leur chef. Il est un peu plus jeune que nous, donc je n'ai jamais eu à faire avec lui, mais Riley a eu des problèmes avec ce mec. Il s'appelle Dudley Dursley, il habite à quelques rues d'ici. »

George et Fred se regardèrent de coin de l'œil. Dudley Dursley… Dudley Dursley… Deux petites ampoules se mirent à clignoter furieusement dans l'esprit des jumeaux.

« George, c'est…

- Le cousin d'Harry. Maintenant, je comprend pour le quartier ne m'était pas inconnu, nous sommes déjà venus.

- Pour chercher Harry avec la voiture volante de papa.

- Exact.

- Si on aller lui adresser nos salutations. »

Andrew voulut les en empêcher. Deux sorciers face à dix voyous qui avaient envoyé plus d'une personne au service des urgences, pouvoirs ou pas, il y allait y avoir de la casse. Il regarda les deux frères s'avancer vers le groupe et échanger quelques paroles qui avaient l'air de faire rire Dudley et par conséquent les caniches qui l'entouraient. Puis le regard de ce « leader d'exception » commença à changer. Alors que ses amis riaient, prenant manifestement Fred et George pour des bouffons, Dudley commençait doucement à virer de couleur, le vert n'étant pas sa couleur d'origine ni de prédilection. De loin, Andrew vit George adresser un clin d'œil à son frère, puis il se tourna vers Dudley et quelques mots à peine passèrent ses lèvres. Le chef de la bande se figea, le visage décomposé, on aurait cru qu'il allait s'évanouir. Il commença à reculer devant les regards curieux de ses amis. Soudain, il tourna les talons et partit en courant, bientôt suivit de ses petits chiens. George et Fred se retenaient à grand peine de s'écrouler de rire à même l'asphalte. Andrew sortit de la haie.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Ce cher Dudley est une vieille connaissance si l'on peut dire, n'est-ce pas Fred ?

- Absolument… C'est le cousin d'un très bon ami.

- Un sorcier ?

- Oui. À vrai dire, Dudley a subi quelques sorts et il s'en souvient très bien.

- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il ait connaissance de monde magique. Je le connais cet ami ?

- C'est Harry Potter, il est ami avec notre petit frère et nous a permis de monter notre magasin de farces et attrapes. Tu l'as aperçu dans les brumes de l'alcool lorsque que tu as débarqué chez Ron et Draco.

- Je m'en souviens vaguement… Et j'ai entendu un peu parler de lui, il a l'air important pour la communauté sorcière, même si je ne sais pas pourquoi…

- Oh, les pipelettes, je suis toujours là, descendez-moi. »

Trois têtes se levèrent.

« Je l'avais oublié celui-là. Tu n'as qu'à sauter, on sera débarrassés.

- Si je meurs, Andrew te haïra à jamais et plus de partie de jambes en l'air… Mais bon, c'est toi qui vois. »

George se tourna vers Andrew et passa les bras autour de son cou.

« C'est vrai ce que dit cette vermine ?

- Malheureusement pour toi, oui.

- Pff. La vie est parfois vraiment cruelle. Fred, tu peux le faire revenir sur terre.

- Dans quel état ?

- Bon.

- Pas de problème. »

Pendant que Fred rassurait Riley sur l'impossibilité d'une chute ou d'un accrochage avec un arbre quelconque, George et Andrew regroupaient les affaires. Le blond soupira en voyant la quantité de sacs.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de tout ça ? Ton appartement est minuscule.

- Je ne sais pas encore. Il y a tellement de choses à régler. Il faut que Riley retourne à l'école et je n'ai pas l'argent pour.

- École moldue ou de sorciers ?

- Il veut rester du côté sorcier, il ne veut plus avoir affaire à des gens comme nos parents, ni cacher ses pouvoirs.

- Dans ce cas-là, il n'y a pas de problèmes. Je vais t'arranger tout ça. On va l'inscrire à Poudlard et la rentrée n'étant que dans cinq mois, on va essayer de le remettre à niveau et toi aussi par la même occasion. De plus, j'ai même un endroit pour le loger.

- Où ça ? »

Un sourire sadique éclaira le visage de George.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est un endroit où il sera choyé, bien plus que tu ne peux l'espérer. »

* * *

_Voilà, certains doivent être frustrés de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de Ron et Draco, mais le prochain chapitre sera centré sur eux, pas exclusivement, mais presque. J'espère que cela vous a plu. Gros bisous à tout le monde. Et à bientôt je vous le promet. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Auteur :** Choupette

**Titre :** Amour et bonbons

**Disclaimer :** Personne n'est à moi en dehors de Riley et Andrew.

**Couples :** ça n'a pas changé depuis le dernier chapitre.

**Avertissements :** lemon... Et oui, pause Harlequin, yeurk.

_Bonjour, à tous !_

_Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai réussi à mettre ce chapitre en ligne beaucoup plus rapidement que le dernier. Je me suis dépêchée poru la correction, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes. Je tenais également à dire qu'il s'agissait bien du dernier chapitre qui sera suivit d'un petit épilogue. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. J'ai eu quelques problèmes avec internet donc si vous n'avez pas eu de réponse je m'en excuse. _

_Voilà, bonne lecture et gros bisous. Chou

* * *

**Chapitre 11**_

Ron arriva dans le salon, encore essoufflé de s'être pressé pour venir. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant Draco des yeux, espérant qu'il soit là. Il ne voulait plus attendre et lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il voulait oublier ce qu'il s'était passé et le prendre simplement dans ses bras. Un bruit attira son attention. Il respira à fond, à la fois anxieux et impatient, redoutant de le voir et le désirant tellement pourtant. Il ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière, il ne le voulait pas… Alors pourquoi s'était-il figé au milieu de la pièce ? Il ne savait pas ce qui le retenait ainsi. Draco l'avait sûrement entendu arriver, l'avait attendu. Il remit son pull en place, passa une main dans ses cheveux, puis fit un premier pas et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il n'avait pas à avoir peur, tout allait bien se passer

Arrivé sur le pas de la porte, il vit Draco assis à table, les yeux rivés sur la Gazette posée bien à plat, ouverte à la page de l'interview. Il en triturait nerveusement le coin, le tournant et retournant entre ses doigts, le déchirant petit à petit. Ron n'osait bouger, il attendait que Draco relève la tête pour plonger dans son regard acier. Draco n'osait bouger, il voulait croiser les yeux bleus de celui qu'il aimait, mais il n'était pas prêt à endurer ce qu'il y trouverait. Il voulait une réponse à ce qu'il avait entreprit ces derniers jours, à la tournure qu'allait prendre sa vie si elle était négative. Ron devait revenir prêt de lui. S'il le fallait, il lui donnerait d'autres preuves, mais il était fatigué de tout ça. Il voulait que tout s'arrête, ne plus avoir mal, ne plus être englué dans cette attente, ne plus être seul. La tension montait peu à peu, chacun retranché dans sa propre peur.

« Draco ? »

Ron n'avait pu éviter à sa voix de trembler, presque suppliante. L'interpellé releva enfin la tête. Ron qui aurait voulut lui sourire pour le rassurer, resta de marbre. Son compagnon semblait si fragile. Un teint de porcelaine, une poupée aux yeux rougis, soulignés de cernes. Il pouvait y lire tant d'espoir et de peur. Il n'avait pas été le seul à souffrir cruellement. Tous deux ne voulaient qu'une seule chose : reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Ron avala sa salive, tentant de se contrôler, mais il savait que si ce n'était pas sa voix, ses lèvres trembleraient tout de même.

« Draco, je suis rentré. »

Draco écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Il avait imaginé des dizaines de phrases, mais pas celle-là. Les scénarios catastrophe avaient pris plus de place dans son esprit que les fins heureuses et utopiques. « Je suis rentré »… Pas « Je te quitte » ou « Je suis venu prendre mes affaires »… « Je suis rentré ». Le temps que son cerveau lui confirme l'information, il s'était levé pour se jeter dans les bras de Ron. La tête enfouie contre son torse, il sentait de nouveau cette chaleur qui lui avait tant manqué, cette odeur particulière. Il n'y avait décidément qu'entre ses bras qu'il se sentait le mieux. Ron le serrait si fort, il pouvait sentir son cœur au bord de l'explosion, tout comme le sien.

Draco ne sait combien de temps ils étaient restés immobiles dans le silence de leur appartement, mais il s'en moquait bien. Il aurait voulut rester ainsi, mais il lui fallait parler. Il releva doucement le visage pour sentir tout aussitôt des lèvres contre les siennes. Un baiser un peu brutal, une impulsion presque vitale.

« Tu m'as manqué, c'était insupportable.

- Ron, si tu savais à quel point je suis désolé. Je n'aurais jamais du douter de toi, ni m'emporter comme je l'ai fait. J'aurais du t'écouter et ne pas être si borné. La colère m'a aveuglé, alors que je savais que tu m'aimais…

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Si ! Je t'ai blessé, tout ça parce que…

- Tu as eu peur.

- Oui… Peur que tu disparaisses de ma vie.

- Jamais je n'en disparaîtrais.

- Je te demande pardon.

- Il y a longtemps que je te l'ai accordé. »

Ron lui adressa un sourire lumineux, montrant que tout était derrière eux, que cela ne comptait plus. Draco le trouvait si beau en cet instant, si fort. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser presque désespérément. Ron du reculer d'un pas sous la force de l'étreinte. Lui, qui avait eu si froid loin de son amant ressentait ses lèvres réchauffer chaque parcelle de peau qu'elles effleuraient. Draco déposait une multitude de baisers sur son visage, à la base de son cou, remontant jusqu'à la mâchoire. Ron glissa ses mains sous son pull, les posant sur ses hanches. Le contact de la peau brûlante finit de l'embraser totalement. Il arrêta Draco pour le regarder dans les yeux, pour voir à quel point il était désiré. Un sourire coquin fleurit sur ses lèvres.

« On a pensé à insonoriser la cuisine ?

- Non.

- Le salon ?

- Non.

- Pas même le couloir ?

- Ron, on en a rien à faire de l'insonorisation. Si dans deux minutes, on n'est pas dans la chambre, on devra changer d'appartement pour nuisance sonore. »

Draco d'un mouvement de rein accrocha ses jambes autour de la taille de Ron qui ne se fit pas prier pour se diriger vers leur chambre. Une fois le seuil passé, ils claquèrent la porte, alors conscients d'être dans leur bulle, loin de tout.

Ron plaqua son amant contre le mur, lui retirant son pull tant bien que mal, puis son tee-shirt, le tout allant s'écraser sur le sol. Draco se mit à frémir alors que les mains de Ron caressaient son dos et que ses lèvres se promenaient sur son torse. Des mouvements infimes lui faisait un effet incontrôlable : les doigts de Ron survolant sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ses reins, son souffle sur les zones où était passé sa langue, lui donnant mile frissons.

En l'espace d'une seconde, il se retrouva étendu sur le lit, tout au bord, les jambes dans le vide. D'un mouvement de reins, il aida Ron à lui enlever le reste de ses vêtements. Étourdi, il sentit le corps brûlant de son amant se coller au sien, contrastant avec la fraîcheur des draps quelques instants plus tôt. Les baisers reprirent, plus pressés, plus avides. Draco sentait parfois une légère morsure vite remplacée par la douceur de sa langue qui traçait des sillons sur sa peau. Il avait tellement chaud, leurs corps semblaient bouillonner.

Ron finit par se mettre à genoux sur le sol, glissant sa tête entre ses cuisses, lui donnant toujours plus de plaisir. Draco se mit à gémir, il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sui lui-même. Il ressentait d'autant plus cruellement toutes ces journées qu'ils avaient passé loin l'un de l'autre. Il sentait les cheveux frôler parfois sa peau, le caressant doucement. Ron s'arrêta soudainement pour venir se placer au-dessus de lui. Draco reprenait doucement son souffle, attendant avec empressement ce qui allait suivre. Ron le rallongea au centre du lit. Se regardant fixement, Draco écarta les jambes alors que Ron s'avançait doucement. D'un regard, ce dernier s'immisça en lui, provoquant une vague de plaisir. Draco s'accrocha désespérément à lui, collant leur corps l'un à l'autre.

Une impression le troubla pourtant, quelque chose qui avait changé. Ses mains parcoururent le corps de son amant et il prit conscience que Ron avait maigri, marqué par leur éloignement. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux, il s'accrocha encore plus fort, désireux d'effacer tout ça, de ne penser qu'à ce moment, qu'à leur plaisir. Une de ses mains se dirigea vers le visage de Ron, se glissa derrière sa nuque pour l'embrasser avec autant de passion que possible. Ron, excité par les griffures qu'il sentait dans son dos, y répondit presque sauvagement avant d'accélérer ses vas et viens, obligeant Draco à se cambrer. Ils faisaient tout pour retarder le point de non retour. Draco agrippa les draps de toutes ses forces en prononçant le nom de son amant. Ron enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou alors qu'il se sentait venir. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne jouissent tous les deux. Draco sentit le corps de Ron s'affaisser sur lui. Il le serra dans ses bras, alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle. Ron releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il caressa doucement son visage.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler, de prononcer le moindre mot. Ils savaient ce qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Ils savaient qu'ils s'aimaient et cela suffisait. Cette nuit-là, ils refirent l'amour jusqu'à l'épuisement, leurs corps ne pouvant se repaître l'un de l'autre. Ce n'est qu'aux lueurs de l'aube qu'ils finirent par s'endormir, le visage de Draco reposant contre le torse de Ron, bercé par les battements de son cœur.

-//-

Une odeur de café vint chatouiller les narines de Draco. Il ouvrit un œil, mécontent de se réveiller. Il ne voulait pas se lever et profiter d'être au chaud, emmitouflé dans la couette. Il regarda à côté de lui, remarquant l'absence de Ron, ce qui était bien logique, le café ne se faisant pas de lui-même après tout. Les yeux mi-clos, il se leva un peu chancelant et se dirigea vers la cuisine en se tenant aux murs. Lorsqu'il arriva, la table était couverte de nourriture : Pan Cakes, œufs brouillés, bacon grillé, petits pains, beurre, marmelade, café, thé, jus d'orange. Ron vêtu d'un simple boxer noir et d'un tablier finissait de mettre la table. Il se tourna vers lui, radieux, et vint tout de suite l'embrasser.

« Bonjour, mon ange. Bien dormi ?

- Pas assez. »

Ron le guida jusqu'à sa chaise et s'assit près de lui, ôtant sa tenue si sexy de cuistot.

« Ron, on a invité quelqu'un pour le petit déjeuner ?

- Non, mais ce matin je me suis réveillé en pleine forme et surtout affamé. Au Terrier, la soupe de maman commençait à me sortir par les yeux.

- Dis plutôt que tu ne mangeais pas. »

Ron qui était en train de beurrer une tartine s'interrompit. Draco se gifla mentalement, ce n'était pas le moment de remettre le sujet sur le tapis.

« Enfin, je…

- C'est vrai… Ce qui fait que j'ai une excellente excuse pour me goinfrer autant que je le veux. Tu devrais d'ailleurs en profiter également, ça ne te ferait pas de mal.

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

- Draco… »

Le blond leva la tête vers lui, inquiet. Le regard de Ron était si intense et douloureux.

« Je ne veux plus jamais que cela recommence, ça fait trop mal. Plus jamais de malentendus, promis ?

- Promis.

- Et puis, comme ça tu n'auras plus besoin d'aller voir Rita Skeeter pour dire au monde que tu m'aimes… C'était courageux de ta part de donner cette interview. Merci.

- Ron, j'ai fait quelques démarches en plus d'aller voir le cafard. »

Ron posa sa tasse de café et le regarda droit dans les yeux, attentif. Draco soupira avant de se lancer.

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers jours et je ne veux plus jamais te perdre. J'ai donc fait quelques petites choses et pris une ou deux décisions. L'article, c'était surtout pour m'excuser et te parler… Pour me débarrasser de mon passé et me consacrer uniquement à nous, ne plus avoir peur de ceux qui nous entourent et de ce qu'ils pensent. J'ai quelque chose à te demander. Tu m'excuses une minute ?

- Euh, oui bien sûr. »

Draco lui fit un sourire. Ron le regarda se lever et sortir de la cuisine, un peu hébété. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. N'est pas ancien Serpentard qui veut après tout ? Il recommença à déjeuner, écoutant Draco qui semblait chercher quelque chose dans son atelier. Le blond revint dix minutes plus tard, légèrement décoiffé, une enveloppe de papier kraft dans la main. Ron enleva de son pouce une trace de peinture sur sa joue.

« Tu as peint pendant mon absence ?

- Un peu, mais la toile est partie à la poubelle. Elle était un peu trop sombre. J'ai oublié de mettre des couleurs. Ron, quand tu es parti, tu as laissé le dossier de Sainte Mangouste, ainsi que ceci. »

Draco posa l'écrin contenant l'anneau de fiançailles sur la table. Ron commençait à s'inquiéter, la dernière fois qu'il avait sortie la bague de sa poche, cela ne s'était pas passé exactement comme il l'aurait voulu.

« J'ai fait les analyses et j'ai fini de remplir le dossier pour obtenir l'accord du département de régulation des naissances…

- Combien de temps va-t-il falloir attendre pour la réponse ?

- A vrai dire, j'ai demandé à Blaise de faire jouer ses relations, j'ai donc déjà eu la réponse de la commission d'enquête.

- … Et alors ? Ils ont refusé la requête ?

- Ron, ils sont d'accord.

- D'accord ???

- Si nous le voulons… Si tu le veux encore, nous pouvons avoir un enfant. »

Ron poussa un cri de joie. Il se leva, manquant de renverser son café et d'emporter la nappe avec lui. Il obligea Draco à quitter sa chaise pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le blond s'était aussi mis à rire, il ne pouvait en être autrement tant le bonheur de Ron était contagieux.

« C'est génial ! Tu te rends compte ! Un enfant !

- Ron, il y a encore des tests à passer…

- Alors, on y va dès aujourd'hui ! Je vais aller prendre une douche, tu es le bien venu d'ailleurs, on s'habille et en route pour Sainte Mangouste.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de se dépêcher, nous avons rendez-vous cet après-midi…

- Tu as vraiment tout prévu.

- Presque… Je voudrais te demander une dernière chose avant.

- Tout ce que tu veux mon ange.

- Avoir un enfant avec toi est ce que je désire le plus au monde, mais il y a un détail… »

Draco plongea sa main dans la poche de son bas de pyjama, en retirant un deuxième écrin en tous points identique au premier. Il le déposa à côté de l'autre et leva les yeux vers Ron. Ce dernier avait les yeux brillants, au début surpris, il venait de comprendre ce qui se passait, ce que Draco voulait lui demander. Il avait bien cru que ce jour n'arriverait pas.

« Ron Weasley, veux-tu m'épouser ?

- Rien ne pourrait m'en empêcher mon ange. »

Draco eut l'impression de voler, Ron l'avait pris dans ses bras les faisant tournoyer tous les deux. Lorsqu'il le reposa, il le serra si fort qu'il avait presque du mal à respirer, mais il s'en moquait bien. Rien ne comptait plus que d'être dans ses bras, il l'enlaça à son tour, heureux comme jamais.

-//-

Riley et Andrew, chacun portant une valise, regardaient avec curiosité et appréhension autour d'eux : des champs à perte de vue en dehors d'une maison un peu particulière. Riley se pencha vers son frère.

« C'est quoi cette bicoque ? On dirait qu'elle va s'écrouler.

- Aucune idée. George, où sommes-nous ?

- Chez…

- Aahhh. Y a une bestiole qui vient de sortir de la pelouse ! Andrew, par pitié, retournons à Londres. La campagne c'est la misère, en plus je risque de me faire dévorer.

- C'est un gnome de jardin, c'est inoffensif. Espèce de froussard.

- Désolé, si je ne suis pas habitué à voire des horreurs pareilles, malgré le fait que je suis en ta présence depuis quelques temps maintenant. On est où ?

- Chez moi, c'est le Terrier.

- On dirait plutôt Ploucland.

- Un peu de respect le morveux, sinon les maîtres des lieux vont te botter les fesses.

- Ouh, j'ai peur. Ta môman va me tirer les oreilles.

- Tu fais bien d'avoir peur. C'est une grande sorcière qui a élevé sept enfants particulièrement turbulents et qui possède un instinct de mère poule surpuissant.

- Yeurk. Quand on voit le résultat, deux de ses fils font encore joujou avec des pétards magiques.

- Riley, ça suffit, si tu continues, je vais te mettre une fessée malgré ton âge.

- Désolé de dire ce que je pense.

- Laisse tomber, Andrew. De toute manière, s'il n'est pas sage je le confierai à Charly, l'un de mes frères aînés.

- Ah et il fait quoi celui-là, éleveur de gnomes de jardin ?

- Non de dragons, il a besoin de main d'œuvre en ce moment. »

Le visage de Riley changea de couleur et ses lèvres se pincèrent. George avait gagné la bataille.

« Riley, c'est ici que tu vas rester jusqu'à la rentrée, tu vas pouvoir apprendre énormément de choses et puis ma mère semblait s'ennuyer ces derniers temps, elle va te rééduquer. Aller, venez je vais vous la présenter. »

George se dirigea vers la porte et entra. Il fallut quelques minutes à Andrew et Riley pour en faire de même, le plus jeune essayant désespérément de s'enfuir, alors qu'Andrew le tenait par la peau du cou.

« Maman !

- George ? Mon chéri, c'est toi ou c'est Fred ?

- Non, non, c'est bien moi. »

Un petit bout de femme à la chevelure flamboyante sortit de la cuisine et vint embrasser George, lui jetant un coup d'œil inquisiteur.

« Tu n'aurais pas maigri toi ?

- Bien sur que non, je me porte comme un charme.

- J'ai fait du pudding, tu en mangeras bien une part ou deux avec le thé.

- On verra…

- Mais tu n'es pas seul, tu pourrais nous présenter ! Bonjour, je suis Molly Weasley !

- Andrew MacFee et voici mon frère, Riley.

- Enchantée.

- Maman, Andrew est…

- Ton petit ami.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Alicia en a parlé avec Ginny à l'hôpital, je suis arrivée au même moment.

- De vrais pipelettes ces deux-là. En fait, j'aurais un service à te demander. Je voulais savoir si ça ne te dérangerait pas d'héberger Riley pendant quelques temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse sa rentrée à Poudlard.

- Aucun problème, j'ai croisé Minerva sur le chemin de Traverse en faisant mes courses, elle m'a expliqué que tu l'avais contacté pour une inscription tardive et assez spéciale.

- C'est à se demander comment Ron a réussi à cacher Draco pendant presque deux ans. On ne risque pas de garder un secret dans cette maison.

- Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, on ne discute pas non plus dans l'entrée. C'est quoi ces manières, tous dans la cuisine, je vais servir le thé. »

George baissa la tête, résigné. Ils s'installèrent, laissant les valises dans l'entrée. Riley et Andrew regardaient autour d'eux un peu surpris, tout fonctionnait avec la magie et c'était la première fois qu'ils mettaient les pieds dans une maison de sorciers. Riley observait tout ce qui passait à la portée de ses yeux, détaillant la moindre chose avec minutie. Tous deux se posèrent beaucoup de questions en voyant la pendule avec les noms des membres de la famille. Il y figurait maintenant celui de Draco et peut-être qu'un jour les leur s'y ajouteraient également.

Alors que Molly entassait des victuailles sur la table, George commença à lui expliquer la situation. Son récit étant interrompu par quelques exclamations : « Mais, c'est horrible ! » ou « Riley, mon chéri, tu es maigre comme un clou, reprend une part de pudding. »

Arrivé à la fin de son histoire, George n'avait plus de salive, sa mère en avait malheureusement à revendre, posant toutes sortes de questions, et Riley, gavé comme une oie, virait doucement au vert. Andrew regardait la scène d'un air un peu absent, un sourire sur les lèvres. Deux heures avaient passé depuis leur arrivée, Molly ayant une fâcheuse tendance à dériver sur d'autres sujets. Elle avait fini par transformer Riley en nouvelle victime de la vie, un nouvel Harry dont il fallait absolument s'occuper. Andrew avait l'impression de mieux connaître George tout à coup alors qu'il écoutait sa mère parler de ses enfants entre deux phrases. Il comprenait ce qu'était qu'une famille aimante et attentive à ses membres… Il comprenait ce qui lui avait tant manqué ces dernières années.

« Voilà, tu sais tout et d'ici quelques heures je suis sûr qu'il en sera de même pour le reste de la famille. Est-ce que tu vas pouvoir héberger Riley jusqu'à sa rentrée alors ?

- D'ici là, j'aurais sûrement explosé pour cause de suralimentation. »

Riley se prit un coup de coude dans le ventre de la part de son frère. Il eut l'impression que tout ce qu'il venait d'avaler venait de remonter dans le fond de sa gorge, ce qui eut l'intérêt de le faire taire pour de bon.

« Qu'a-t-il dit ?

- Rien maman. Alors, c'est d'accord ?

- S'il le faut, je vous paierai une pension Mme Weasley…

- Ne dites pas de bêtises Andrew. Il n'y a aucun problème, je commençais à m'ennuyer depuis que tous mes enfants sont partis. Et puis, je vais demander aux professeurs de faire un programme pour le remettre à niveau. Je vais lui apprendre tout ce dont il a besoin.

- Merci, Mme Weasley.

- Oui, merci beaucoup. »

George remarqua que même Riley semblait finalement enthousiaste à l'idée de vivre au Terrier. Tout ce qui lui manquait finalement, c'était des repères. Il se tourna vers Andrew qui avait glissé sa main sous la table pour prendre la sienne. Molly et Riley quittèrent la table, pour qu'elle lui montre sa chambre. Il allait hériter de la chambre de Percy, depuis longtemps désertée. Et puis, c'était dans celle-ci qu'il risquait d'avoir le moins de surprises. Lui confier celle de George et Fred aurait été suicidaire, celle de Charly servait de lingerie, celle de Bill avait été depuis longtemps conquise par Ginny et celle de Ron avait encore des traces de son dernier passage. George les regarda disparaître dans la cage d'escalier.

« Merci. »

Il se tourna vers Andrew.

« Ce n'est rien.

- Peut-être, mais c'est la première fois qu'on fait autant de choses pour moi. J'aurais vraiment eu tort de ne pas te faire confiance et je m'excuse de m'être montré aussi méfiant.

- Excuses acceptées.

- Bien… Ta famille a l'air extra, Riley sera heureux ici.

- Et attend qu'on lui apprenne à faire des bêtises et qu'il fasse son baptême de balais.

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il va aimer voler. J'ai hâte de rencontrer tes frères et ta sœur… J'espère que je m'en souviendrai cette fois.

- Je peux t'assurer qu'eux ne t'ont pas oublié. »

Andrew eut une moue boudeuse, encore gêné de ce qui s'était passé. George éclata de rire et l'embrassa.

« Je suis certain qu'ils vont t'adorer, tout comme moi. »

-//-

Draco et Ron, assis dans une salle d'attente, patientaient depuis bientôt deux heures. Ils avaient fait les derniers tests et auraient les résultats d'ici quelques minutes. Ron trépignait d'impatience, sa jambe droite bougeant indépendamment de sa volonté à une allure soutenue. En deux heures, il avait eu le temps de disserter sur la couleur des murs, l'attitude revêche des infirmières, la présence de distributeurs de café mais pas de punching-ball pour se détendre et l'intérêt réel d'une plante verte dans un lieu aseptisé. La lecture des affiches sur la grippe ou le sida, l'avait laissé dans un état perplexe. N'était-ce pas quand on était malade et que l'on venait d'attraper ces saloperies qu'on venait à l'hôpital ? Ces affiches n'auraient-elles pas mieux trouvé leur place dans un lycée ou dans la rue ? Bref, il avait sauté sur le moindre petit détail pour que le temps passe plus vite, jusqu'à trouver une meilleure occupation.

À ce moment-là, son visage s'était figé en une expression totalement béate, traduite par un sourire quasi idiot. Il s'était imaginé, apprenant le Quidditch à son fils ou à sa fille et surtout quelle était l'utilité de l'intervention des gnomes de jardin dans une partie. Draco ne serait sûrement pas ravi d'apprendre tous les plans que Ron concoctait dans son esprit, toutes les bêtises qu'il prévoyait d'apprendre à ses enfants. Mais après tout, si l'enfance ne servait pas à faire n'importe quoi, elle n'avait pas vraiment d'intérêt.

Draco, lui, se rongeait les ongles, s'arrêtant parfois pour songer à respirer ou bien éviter de se manger les doigts. Dire qu'il était angoissé par les résultats aurait été minimiser ce qu'il pouvait bien ressentir à ce moment-là. Les affiches aux murs, les questions existentielles sur l'hôpital, tout cela était à des années lumières de son esprit. Ne comptaient que ces maudits résultats, accompagnés des doutes habituels. S'ils étaient mauvais. S'il fallait les recommencer. Si une infirmière débile avait fait tomber les prélèvements. Et si Draco avait mal répondu aux questions du médecin. Et si, et si, et si, et si… Le blond avait arrêté lorsqu'il avait enfin émit l'hypothèse que le ministère avait finalement changé d'avis et décidé, d'un coup de tête, l'interdiction d'enfanter. Rien ne semblait freiner ses idées stupides en tout cas. Il conservait néanmoins l'intelligence de les garder pour lui-même. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il fasse un mauvais père. Et puis, il allait falloir trouver un prénom à l'enfant, décider du nom de famille qu'il allait porter, préparer sa chambre…

« Quand est-ce qu'ils vont nous apporter ces fichus résultats à la con ? »

Ron fut vivement tiré de sa béatitude, se tournant vers son compagnon.

« Ne t'inquiète donc pas tant que ça. C'est inutile. Tout se passera bien. »

Ron prit sa main dans la sienne et y déposa un baiser. L'infirmière arriva à ce moment là, les priant de la suivre.

Ils se regardèrent pour se donner du courage et la suivirent jusqu'au bureau du médecin. Elle frappa à la porte avant de l'ouvrir et de les laisser entrer. Draco et Ron s'assirent face à un homme d'une trentaine d'années, ses cheveux châtains retenus en queue de cheval, le nez surmonté d'une paire de lunettes carrées. De petites rides au coin des yeux, lui conféraient un air avenant et amical.

« Alors les résultats sont arrivés, vous devez vous en douter. J'ai pris le temps de les étudier et de les vérifier avant de vous dire ce qu'il en est. »

Il fit une pause, son visage devenant soudainement plus sérieux.

« D'après le dossier que j'ai reçu, cela sera vous M. Malfoy qui porterez l'enfant.

- C'est exact.

- J'ai vérifié trois fois les résultats et je crains d'avoir une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. »

Ron sentit Draco se tendre.

« Les analyses ont montré des anomalies dans votre organisme…

- Et c'est grave ? »

Draco n'avait pu se retenir de poser cette question, il sentit la main de Ron se poser sur la sienne, à la fois pour le freiner et lui montrer qu'il était à ses côtés.

« Pour vous, non. Vous êtes en parfaite santé, mais vous ne pourrez malheureusement pas porter le bébé, votre corps ne le supportera pas. »

Un silence pesant, presque insupportable s'installa. Draco regardait dans le vide et Ron serra un peu plus sa main pour qu'elle arrête de trembler. Le blond avait reçu ses mots comme un coup au cœur et ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes. Ron était affreusement déçu et voir le visage de son compagnon empli de douleur le mettait dans une rage folle. Pourquoi n'auraient-ils pas le droit à ce bonheur ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait pour qu'on leur refuse cet enfant ? C'était tellement injuste. Draco n'avait-il pas assez souffert ? Il fallait que cela continue. Le roux se rapprocha de lui, glissant son bras autour de ses épaules. Il avala difficilement sa salive, sa gorge serrée lui faisait mal, mais il s'adressa tout de même au médecin.

« À quoi est-ce du ? »

Draco leva les yeux vers l'homme, désireux de savoir ce qu'il avait.

« Nous pensons que c'est une conséquence de l'Avada Kedavra que vous avez reçu il y a quelques années. Vos organes avaient été très éprouvés et nous ne comprenons toujours pas comment vous avez pu survivre. Vous avez conservé des séquelles et si nous tentons l'insémination, jamais l'enfant n'arrivera à terme. Nous sommes sûrs à cent pour cent que vous ferez une fausse couche. Je suis vraiment désolé.

- Mais je ne peux pas être soigné.

- C'est impossible. Techniquement, vous allez très bien, malgré les dégâts subits par votre corps, ce dernier a réussi à se remettre tant bien que mal, mais il subsiste quelques malformations si je puis dire, pour lesquelles il n'y a aucun recours. »

Le médecin se tu, laissant le couple accuser le coup.

« Et n'y a-t-il aucun autre moyen ?

- En ce qui vous concerne, non. Pas contre d'après les analyses… Enfin, cela va vous mettre face à un choix assez difficile…

- Comment cela ?

- M. Weasley pourrait porter l'enfant.

- C'est une blague ?! »

Ron eut un mouvement de recul, écarquillant les yeux de surprise. Il n'avait jamais envisagé de porter un bébé, de donner la vie. Il voulait bien soutenir Draco durant la grossesse, subir les sautes d'humeur, être réveillé en pleine nuit par des envies soudaines de fraises ou par Draco se ruant dans la salle de bain brusquement pris par des nausées, mais devoir endurer tout ça ! Il jeta un regard à son amant pour y lire l'espoir d'une réponse positive. Ses pensées s'embrouillaient. Draco voulait cet enfant, lui aussi. Draco voulait le porter… lui ne le voulait pas. Il ne s'était pas préparé à ça. Cette idée ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit. Le médecin et Draco le regardaient, attendant un verdict, le mettant presque au pied du mur. Ses lèvres se mirent à frémir.

« Je… je…

- M. Weasley, c'est le seul choix si vous voulez cet enfant de manière biologique, sinon il vous restera l'adoption ou…

- Ron ? Ça va ?

- Je… Je ne peux pas. Je dois sortir prendre l'air, excusez-moi. »

Ron se leva et planta les deux hommes dans le bureau. Il s'en éloigna à grands pas, fuyant cette solution. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui demander ça de cette manière, mais il ne voulait pas voir la déception dans les yeux de Draco. Il se sentait incapable de prendre sa place. C'était au dessus de ses forces. Il marcha, un peu hagard, pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à atteindre l'arrière du bâtiment. La clinique possédait un immense jardin où il se trouva un banc pour s'y laisser tomber. La tête penchée en arrière, il se mit à regarder les nuages passer. Il pensait à Draco et jusqu'où il pourrait aller pour le rendre heureux.

-//-

Une ombre cacha le soleil. Ron cligna des yeux, s'inclina en avant pour poser ses coudes sur ses genoux, son visage entre ses mains. Il avait une impression de fatigue étrange, comme s'il portait un fardeau trop lourd sur ses épaules. Une main glissa sur sa cuisse.

« Cela fait plus d'une heure que je te cherche. J'étais inquiet.

- Désolé, j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Je n'aurais pas du te laisser après une telle nouvelle.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu avais également besoin de temps pour te faire à l'idée. »

Ron leva les yeux vers Draco et s'avança pour l'embrasser tendrement.

« Ça va aller, mon ange ?

- Je pense que oui. Si tu savais à quel point j'aurais été heureux de porter notre enfant. Je suis tellement en colère, j'ai envie de hurler, de comprendre pourquoi, pour une fois, je ne peux pas avoir ce que je veux. Je l'aurai aimé et choyé.

- Draco…

- Je ne te demande rien, tu sais.

- Comment ça ?

- Je sais très bien que tu ne veux pas porter le bébé. Je peux comprendre ça. Je ne peux pas t'obliger, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé. On peut toujours adopter ou faire appel à une mère porteuse. Rien n'est perdu.

- Merci de me laisser le choix. Ce n'est pas une décision facile à prendre. J'ai peur que tu m'en veuilles.

- Jamais je ne t'en voudrais.

- Tu resteras avec moi quoi que je fasse ?

- Oui.

- Tu me protégeras ?

- Te protéger ? Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Promets-le moi.

- Oui, je te protégerai.

- Tu as intérêt à tenir ta promesse, car lorsque dans quelques mois, mes frères me traiteront de grosse baleine ou de poule pondeuse, je ne pourrai pas leur courir après, ce sera à toi de les châtier comme ils le méritent.

- Tu veux dire que tu acceptes ?!

- Oui, mais je te préviens que les hormones vont me rendre très, très chiant et que je ne te faciliterai pas la tâche.

- Ça m'est égal. »

Draco prit Ron dans ses bras, l'embrassant avec fougue et bonheur. Ron était, pour sa part, mort de trouille quant à la suite des évènements, mais après tout ce n'était rien. Draco était heureux et lui aussi. Tout penaud, il ne put quand même s'empêcher de demander quelque chose.

« Tu crois que je vais faire des montées de lait ? »

Le blond le regarda les yeux ronds avant d'exploser de rire.

« Ce n'est pas drôle. Et puis, qu'est-ce que je vais marquer sur mon arrêt de travail pour la galerie, le conservateur ne me croira jamais ?

- Ron, ce n'est pas grave.

- Mais tu ne te rends pas bien compte ! Et puis, on ne va plus pouvoir faire l'amour, je ne vais jamais supporter ça.

- Aller vient, on retourne voir le médecin. Il répondra à toutes les questions que tu veux. »

Ron suivit Draco de mauvaise grâce. Ce dernier le tirait par la main vers le bureau du médecin. Il se laissa faire car en le voyant sourire ainsi, il se dit qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

* * *

_Bon, ben ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Je vais faire du mieux possible pour que l'épilogue arrive vite. Bisous à tous et si le coeur vous en dit n'hésitez pas à reviewer. Chou_


	12. Chapter 12

**Auteur : **Choupette

**Titre : **Amour et bonbons.

**Disclaimer : **Ne sont pas à moi.

**Couples : **Je crois que ce n'est plus la peine de préciser.

**Avertissements : **RAS

_Salut tout le monde !!!_

_Nous voici donc dans la dernière ligne droite. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir mis ce chapitre plus tôt, mais je suis partie en vancaces, après j'ai emménagé dans mon premier vrai chez moi, bref c'était le bazar. Veuillez accepter toutes mes excuses. Certains attendaient un épilogue long, mais ce n'est pas le cas, il s'agit vraiment de clore l'histoire et puis faut l'avouer, il me tardait de finir pour me mettre à autre chose. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus. _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Bisous. _

* * *

**Epilogue**

Ron se tenait appuyé à l'embrasure de la porte. Toute la famille était de nouveau réunie. Molly était en train de placer tout le monde autour de la table, tel un général donnant des ordres à ses troupes. Cruel dilemme, étant donné qu'il y avait de plus en plus de personnes et que les murs du Terrier ne pouvaient pas pour autant être poussés. Cette fois-ci même le salon avait du être transformé en chambre, la proposition de George quant à faire de la salle de bain la nouvelle chambre de Riley ayant été rejetée. Il n'y avait plus assez de pièces au Terrier. Certes, chacun aurait pu rentrer chez soi après le repas, mais aucun ne le voulait vraiment. L'idée d'une partie de Quidditch inter Weasley, de batailles de polochons ou de joutes verbales était bien trop tentante, alors pourquoi s'en prier.

Cette année, trois personnes s'étaient rajoutées à la tablée : Raphaëlle, Andrew et Riley. Ron observait tout ce petit monde, un sourire aux lèvres, amusé par tout ce bruit. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis si longtemps et avaient beaucoup trop de choses à se dire. Il était difficile de réunir tout le monde, heureusement que les fêtes de noël existaient.

Harry et Hermione avaient tous deux fini leur formation et commençaient déjà à pester contre les dures réalités de la vie active. Viktor les écoutait calmement, mais il ne fallait pas être devin pour lire les pensées qu'il avait envers sa femme et son ami. Quelque chose se rapprochant vaguement de : « Pauvres petits adultes au métier tranquille et surpayé, seuls dans ce monde de trolls. » Le reste de la famille faisait trop de boucan pour que Ron comprenne réellement ce qui se disait. De plus, après avoir entendu des bribes du projet d'agrandissement de la baignoire de George et Fred pour une réinsertion de Ron « La Baleine » Weasley dans son milieu naturel, il avait préféré faire la sourde oreille pour se concentrer sur sa nièce. Elle était encore trop petite pour lui chercher des noises et le faire enrager.

Raphaëlle, dans les bras de Ginny, essayait d'attraper tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table : feuilles de houx décoratives, bougies, couteaux, morceaux de pain... Harry tentait de lui arracher des mains une serviette en papier qui prenait dangereusement la direction de sa bouche. Les jeunes parents n'étaient pas au bout de leurs peines puisque la petite terreur commençait tout juste à marcher et galoperait d'ici quelques temps dans toute la maison. Le temps passait si vite. C'est également ce que devait penser Arthur assis à un bout de la table, inconscient du brouhaha ambiant, qui observait la scène avec un air serein, celui du père de famille comblé. Jetant parfois un coup d'oeil à sa femme qui courait dans tous les sens. Coiffé d'un ravissant bonnet de père noël clignotant et ridicule, il adressa un clin d'œil à Ron que ce dernier lui rendit.

Dans les changements à noter en cette fin d'année venait également l'emménagement d'Andrew et George qui en avaient eu vite marre de faire des allers et retours entre leurs appartements respectifs. Andrew était toujours employé à Honeyucks, mais il était prévu qu'il reprenne la boutique dès la retraite de ses employeurs. Entre le magasin de bonbons et celui de farces et attrapes, ils n'avaient aucun souci à se faire pour l'avenir. Andrew apprenait petit à petit la magie et en dehors de l'actuelle teinte bleue électrique des cheveux de George et de quelques chaudrons troués, il s'en sortait plutôt bien. Il en était de même pour Riley qui avait presque comblé son retard et devait passer ses buses à la fin de l'année. Il vivotait entre Poudlard et le Terrier, où il se trouvait finalement très bien. Il n'avait aucune envie de retourner auprès de son frère et d'intervenir dans sa vie de couple ; son incessante guéguerre avec George s'en trouvait ainsi moins explosive et moins éprouvante pour les gens qui devaient la supporter.

Ron sentit un corps se coller à son dos et se laissa aller contre lui. Draco entoura sa taille de ses bras, posant ses mains sur son ventre. Le roux pencha légèrement la tête, profitant du souffle chaud de son compagnon sur sa nuque.

« Tu ne vas bientôt plus pouvoir en faire le tour. Je suis énorme. »

Il sentit le blond sourire contre son cou. Ron posa ses mains sur les siennes, jouant distraitement avec l'alliance de Draco. Le mariage était prévu pour juin, soit cinq mois après l'accouchement.

« Tu restes magnifique.

- Mouais. On se demande quels sont tes critères de sélection. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à te croire. Cela fait deux mois que je ne vois plus mes… Enfin mes…

- Tes pieds.

- On va dire ça comme ça. C'est l'horreur. Fred et George sont infernaux avec moi.

- Tu exagères.

- Ce n'est pas à toi qu'ils ont fait regarder Alien, lorsqu'ils sont venus me tenir compagnie alors que tu étais à Paris pour ton exposition. J'ai fait des cauchemars pendant une semaine. Quelle idée de faire sortir des extraterrestres du ventre des gens. Yeurk. »

Draco se mit à rire sans pouvoir se retenir, alors que Ron boudait. Au bout de la pièce, Molly leur fit signe de venir.

« Ron, Draco venez vous asseoir. Vous allez vous mettre à côté d'Harry et Ginny. »

Ron regarda la table en grimaçant.

« Maman…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu n'aurais pas du mettre la table aussi près du mur, je ne vais pas pouvoir passer. »

Fred et George se mirent à ricaner.

« T'inquiète frérot, on a tout prévu, il y a une grue moldue dans le jardin. Quelques manipulations et tu seras sur ta chaise.

- Très drôle, vous savez où vous pouvez vous la mettre votre grue.

- Ron ne sois pas grossier !

- Mais maman…

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Quand vous déciderez-vous à grandir tous les trois ? »

Ron soupira alors que tout le monde se levait pour le laisser passer. Draco le suivait, veillant à ce que son ventre n'emporte pas tout sur son passage, ni n'assomme quelqu'un.

« On devrait te confier à Charly, lui qui assiste aux accouchements des dragons devrait sûrement pouvoir t'aider d'ici quelques semaines.

- Fred a raison. Ron ne crache pas du feu, mais on doit quand même se méfier, c'est dangereux les grosses bêtes, surtout quand elles dépassent le quintal.

- Vous commencez vraiment à me prendre la tête. Je vous déteste tous les deux. »

Ron commençait à se mettre en colère. Il venait juste de s'asseoir et Draco pouvait voir ses poings, posés sur ses genoux, se serrer fortement. La maternité l'avait rendu très susceptible et les montées d'hormones n'arrangeaient rien du tout. Il se mettait en colère pour un rien et l'approche de l'accouchement le rendait très nerveux. De plus, il n'avait pas eu une grossesse facile, il était tout le temps fatigué et il y avait de grandes chances qu'il passe le dernier mois alité. Fred et George ne faisaient donc que jeter de l'huile sur le feu. Draco lui prit la main pour le calmer, mais Ron se dégagea.

« Espèce de traître, tu avais dit que tu me protégerais contre eux. Menteur. »

Toute la table se mit à rire en voyant Ron bouder comme un enfant. Draco lui fit un sourire et prononça quelques mots que seul Ron put entendre. Ce dernier sourit à son tour et se tourna vers ses frères avec un air carnassier.

« Ron, tu leur dis ?

- Je pense que ça passera mieux si tu le fais.

- Bien. Fred, George…Ron et moi avons quelque chose à vous demander. »

Les jumeaux se reculèrent sentant un piège venir.

« En fait, nous voudrions savoir si vous seriez d'accord pour être les parrains…

- Nous serions rav…

- Attends Fred, c'est trop beau pour être vrai. Y a quelque chose de louche. Quel sera nôtre rôle de parrain exactement ?

- Le beau rôle, comme d'habitude. Nous serons détestés comme tout parent qui se respecte et vous adorés à cause de l'argent de poche et des bonbons distribués dans noter dos et des bêtises que vous aller enseigner.

- Dans ce cas-là, pas de problèmes. Nous serons très heureux de devenir les parrains de ton alien.

- Il faudra aussi l'accueillir de temps en temps vacances…

- Tout ce que tu voudras.

- Tant mieux… car les jumeaux risquent de nous épuiser, on sera ravis de vous les envoyer. »

Un silence se fit à table, presque aussitôt brisé par un plat tombé sur le carrelage de la cuisine. Molly passa sa tête par la porte.

« Ron tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Draco et moi allons avoir des jumeaux, ce qui explique que je ressemble à Moby Dick et ma fatigue. Fred et George viennent en plus de promettre de garder les futures terreurs. Toutes mes excuses à Alicia et Andrew. »

Ron savourait cette minuscule, mais ô combien jouissive et agréable vengeance sur ses frères. Il voyait déjà deux petites têtes rousses courir partout, leurs oncles aux fesses. La surprise passée, tout le monde les félicita. Molly s'extasiait de la venue des jumeaux et Fred et George arrêtèrent de chambrer Ron. Les fêtes de noël se passèrent comme il se doit, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. A la fin de la soirée, tout le monde monta se coucher. Ron et Draco occupaient le salon, le futur "papa" ne pouvant monter les escaliers. Alors que le feu commençait à mourir dans la cheminée, Draco observait Ron qui s'était endormi. Il écarta doucement une mèche de cheveux et lui caressa la joue. Le roux ouvrit faiblement les yeux.

« Draco ?

- Il est tard Ron, tu dois dormir.

- Il est qu'elle heure ?

- Plus de minuit.

- Joyeux noël, mon ange.

- Joyeux noël, Ron. »

Ron se pelotonna contre lui après un baiser et retomba dans les limbes du sommeil. Draco lutta encore quelques minutes, le regardant avec tendresse avant de l'y rejoindre.

-//-

Un mois plus tard naquirent deux petits garçons au grand soulagement de Ron qui venait de passer trois semaines au lit sans avoir le droit de se lever. Le travail avait duré des heures et Ron avait cru qu'il n'y arriverait jamais. Il s'était maintes fois demandé ce qui pouvait motiver les femmes à procréer. Draco l'avait entendu proférer des insanités du couloir où les infirmières l'avait laissé. Ron avait un vocabulaire étonnamment développé en ce qui concernait les insultes et la pseudo folie de sa mère qui avait mis sept enfants au monde.

Ron avait dormi plus de deux jours après l'accouchement au grand soulagement du personnel hospitalier. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Draco était au près de lui, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Il sut alors qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait, même s'il ne recommencerait jamais. Plutôt le torturer que de revivre ce calvaire de neuf mois. Il voulait retrouver ses muscles, ses tablettes de chocolat, son travail, sa galerie, ses costumes sur mesure. Il voulait pouvoir faire ses lacets tout seul, rentrer de nouveau dans la douche et ne plus faire pencher le lit. Et plus que tout, il allait pouvoir de nouveau réveiller les voisins, même si les murs étaient insonorisés. Un calvaire pourtant vite oublié lorsqu'on lui mit ses enfants dans les bras. Les jumeaux avaient les yeux bleus et lui ressemblait. Ils auraient la peau pâle, des tâches de rousseur. La seule différence ?

C'est après deux petites têtes blondes qu'allaient courir Fred et George.

* * *

Et voilà c'est fini. Fin qui peut paraitre abrupte, mais bon, libre à vous de me fustiger via les reviews...

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu cette fic et j'espère vous retrouver pour la prochaine. Bisous à tout le monde.


End file.
